Cold Moon
by EvilTheDarkness
Summary: At the dawning of the five great Clans of the forest, thoughts of rebellion ran thick in the minds of five young warriors. One from each Clan, they thought the warrior code corrupt, and so they ran away and founded five new Clans.


**Warriors**

Cold Moon

Wrote it all at once so it's technically one chapter. It's really long, but worth reading, I promise. Does include Tigerstar and Hawkfrost coming back to life.

Chapter one

The story begins hundreds of seasons ago, at the dawning of the five great Clans of the forest. There was one cat from each Clan, Leafswirl of ThunderClan, Mistfur of RiverClan, Rockpelt of SkyClan, Icenose of ShadowClan, and Earthtail of WindClan. These five cats were young and rebellious; they disagreed with the warrior code, their leaders, even Starclan. These cats met and befriended each other at gatherings, finding they shared similar ideas and views. The went as far as to meet along their borders in secret meetings so they could conspire together. They felt that leadership of their Clans would be better placed in their paws, but they were only five cats, and they soon realized there was nothing they could do to change the ways of their Clans. Instead, they ran away, found new territory, and the five friends gathered cats like themselves to form five new Clans called LeafClan, MistClan, RockClan, IceClan, and EarthClan. A part of StarClan went with these five cats, mostly their own ancestors, to watch over them, and their new Clans. Leafstar, Miststar, Rockstar, Icetstar, and Earthstar were given nine lives of leadership at the newly discovered Moontree. Medicine cats were appointed, a gathering place was found, and the borders were set. The Clans lived in relative quite peace for many long seasons. But it did not last forever.

It had been a cold and dark leaf bare. New leaf had come late last season, and with it, a shortage of prey. The cold wind howled in the trees above, and most of LeafClan were waiting out the small storm, warm and safe in their dens. A large dark grey cat emerged from the warriors den. He was Thunderstep, newly appointed deputy to the Clan just the other night after the death of the previous deputy to greencough. He sat down in the middle of the camp, embracing the blistering wind as he waited for the patrol he sent out that afternoon to return.

He was worried that something might have happened to them. Perhaps they got lost in the storm, or had been attacked by a scavenging fox? Many different scenarios had past through Thunderstep's anxious mind when the wind suddenly subsided, and the snow began to fall more steadily and slow. If it weren't for the cold, Thunderstep would have thought the scene peaceful. He caught a flicker of movement by the fern tunnel that was the main entrance to the camp, the patrol having finally returned. Or so he thought, until a single brown tabby she-cat whom he didn't recognize entered through the fern tunnel bearing a black kit in her mouth. Thunderstep's muscles tensed at first, but quickly relaxed as he saw that the she-cat was no threat. She looked tired, and in need of a place to rest. The kit she was carrying must have been freezing; he didn't look more than a moon old. Its pelt was blacker than the night, shiny and sleek.

Thunderstep quickly padded up the she-cat and mewed,

"Wait here." His deep voice, no matter how quite, always had a thunderous echo to it. The she-cat nodded and set down her burden on the ground after clearing away the snow. Thunderstep raced across the camp until he came to a large tree stump. It was just beneath it, where the Clan leader, Redstar, made his den. Ducking low and entering the den, Thunderstep woke his dozing Clan leader.

"Redstar," he boomed, "Something needs your attention." Redstar got up and followed him outside. By this time, Ravencrest, one of the senior warriors had seen the mysterious she-cat, and alerted all the other warriors who had been sleeping in the warriors den. Now nearly every cat in the Clan was standing in the clearing, and Thunderstep noticed with a sigh of relief, the patrol had returned unharmed and stood staring at the she cat and her kit. Redstar quickly padded up to her and bowed his head.

"Greetings," he mewed, "And welcome to LeafClan. Do you and your kit need assistance?" Mousenose, the Clan's medicine cat, was standing not a fox length away; clearly she wanted to inspect the kit's health. The she-cat never answered Redstar's question. She gazed fondly at the little kit, and stroked his back with her tail.

"Redstar," she meowed, "I have a favor to ask of you and your Clan." She spoke slowly and with confidence. Redstar was about to ask her how she new his name, but decided Thunderstep must have told her. Thunderstep however, had done no such thing.

"We can speak later; let us get you and your kit somewhere warm." Redstar mewed in response. "Mousenose, take her to the nursery, find her-

"No." the she-cat shook her head. "I cannot stay."

"Nonsense," Redstar argued "You can't go back out into the cold."

"Let me speak." The she cat mewed desperately. Redstar quieted down.

"This kit," the she-cat nodded to the small black form "Is not mine by birth. That's why I must ask you and your Clan to raise him, take him in, give his life a purpose." The she-cat gazed at Redstar.

"Will you do this for me, Redstar, will you do it for him?"

"We have a nursing she-cat right now," Redstar mewed, "We will take in this kit."

The she-cat breathed a sigh of relief.

"But where will you go?" Redstar asked.

"That doesn't matter now." The she-cat replied, "That doesn't matter now. Thank you, Redstar." She mewed, and then got up to turned and leave.

"Wait." Redstar chased after her, "What is the kit's name?" The she-cat stopped, turned, and mewed,

"You may call him Moonkit." and with that, she continued her way through the fern tunnel, and LeafClan never saw her again. Redstar padded back to the kit, and bent down to pick it up. But something made him stop, something he saw. It was there, running across the kit's eye, where a white patch of fur in the shape of a crescent moon was distinguishable from the kit's black pelt. Redstar shivered, and not from the chilly air. He bent to pick up the kit by the scruff of his neck, and immediately, his mouth went numb from the cold he felt as his teeth met the kit's fur. It was as if Redstar were picking up an icicle in his mouth. Alarmed, he beckoned to Mousenose, and raced to the nursery. It was here, where two she-cats, each with a single kit less than a moon old, made their nest. One of the she-cats, Sunburst, had lost her mate not a moon ago to the greencough that attacked the camp, and Redstar thought another kit might make her feel better. She had a bright yellow pelt, and a similarly pelted tom kitten named Wildkit.

Sunburst and the other nursing queen looked up as Redstar burst through the entrance with Moonkit and Mousenose.

"Sunburst," he mewed, "Can you handle one more?" Sunburst at first looked confused, but mewed hastily,

"I- yes, of course." Redstar lay the kit down in the curve of her belly. Sunburst let out a gasp.

"Oh, he's freezing!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," Redstar meowed, "Mousenose, check his breathing." Mousenose bent down and put an ear to his chest, recoiling at first when she felt his icy fur.

"I can't believe he's still alive." She mewed half to herself. Standing back up she reported to Redstar.

"His breathing is fine, but he needs warming up now. Sunburst, start licking him, I'll fetch some moss to cover him up." She got up and left the den. Sunburst began licking the black kit.

"His name is Moonkit." Redstar told her. "A she-cat just came by and asked our Clan to raise him. Will you do this?" Redstar added hopefully.

"Yes," Sunburst mewed between licks, "I will." Redstar nodded and left the den. He leapt up on top of the tree stump and called,

"Let all those cats apprenticed or more gather for a clan meeting." Redstar explained the situation to his Clan, and ordered that no cat speak of Moonkit's true origin. He wanted this kit to grow up as normally as possible.

And thus, the kits grew. Moonkit, Wildkit, and the third, a silver tabby she-cat called Silverkit, became the best of friends. The three got up into a mess of trouble, and it was the burden of any cat's day having to watch them. The ring leader of the three was Wildkit. He was the most cunning, a natural leader, and came up with the best ideas and games. Moonkit was generally always one step behind Wildkit and Silverkit, often slow and hesitant, as if he were unsure of himself. Silverkit acted dotingly around Wildkit, who showed the most promise of being a great warrior, and who secretly dreamed of becoming Clan leader.

All that changed, when the kits were four moons old, and Sunburst died. It was a pointless battle over stolen prey with RockClan, and it was Redstar's fault for sending such a large patrol to speak with them, thus provoking the fighting. At least, that's the way Wildkit saw it. Now, both his parents were dead, stolen from him, all for the sake of his Clan. He hated it now, all of it. He no longer felt loyalty towards the Clan or the warrior code that had taken his parents lives. No longer did he want to become leader. He became angry, snapped at any cat who tried to talk to him. Silverkit and her mother tried their best to comfort him, but he ignored them, and his friendship with Silverkit, began to ebb away. Moonkit didn't appear to be similarly affected by Sunburst's death, but in the absence of Wildkit's leadership, he became lost.

None of the Clan seemed to like Moonkit. They treated him like he was weird, or stupid. Perhaps it was because of the way plants seemed to whither and die as he walked by, or how the air seemed colder whenever he was present. Maybe it was because he was slow, and unresponsive, or because his eyes seemed to stare right through you, as if he could see everything about you that you wanted to keep hidden. His eyes, yes, maybe that was the reason why everyone was afraid of him. When his eyes first opened, every cat was shocked by what they saw. Moonkit's eyes were white, with no pupil or iris in the middle. It was as if two white stones were implanted in his head. Every cat thought he was blind at first, but Moonkit had proven more than once that he could see.

No cat paid Moonkit any attention, except for Wildkit. It was because of this, that Wildkit's popularity with the Clan began to decrease, that, and because he no longer seemed to care about anyone or anything. When he was apprenticed, Wildpaw hardly did what he was told. He was more than once found napping beneath a tree while out on a hunting patrol. He became sloppy in his training, and almost every day was in trouble. This generally meant he was in Mousenose's den, helping the medicine cat with one task or another. A small, but strong friendship formed between the two, and Wildpaw often rushed to her den everyday after training with questions about herbs, and StarClan. Mousenose worried more than once that she had taught him more than a normal warrior should ever know.

Moonpaw was sometimes in trouble too, usually because he didn't follow orders correctly, or for not responding to warriors when they spoke to him. His mentor, Cloudface, was acutely afraid of him. He and Wildpaw's mentor, Moleclaw, once had been taking the two for a hunt.

"Moonpaw, come here." Cloudface called to his apprentice. Moonpaw's back was turned from the two warriors, and he didn't respond to Cloudface's call. He just sat there, staring at nothing as he often did.

"That does it." Cloudface hissed, and turned towards Redstar's den.

"Cloudface, where are you going?" Moleclaw asked.

"To Redstar," Cloudface replied angrily, "I'm going to tell him I can no longer train Moonpaw. I can't deal with this freak any longer."

"Call him again." Moleclaw mewed. Cloudface turned back towards him.

"But-" Cloudface began.

"Call him again." Moleclaw repeated. Cloudface sighed, but did as the older warrior told him.

"Moonpaw?" He mewed hesitantly. Moonpaw responded this time, turning his head halfway towards the two warriors.

"Come on Moonpaw, were going hunting." Cloudface mewed with more authority. Moonpaw stood up and walked slowly over to stand in front of Cloudface.

"Well done." Moleclaw mewed warmly. Cloudface shot Moleclaw a questioning glance, but he had already left to find Wildpaw

Moonpaw wasn't in trouble nearly as much as Wildpaw, however. In fact, Wildpaw was held back from becoming a warrior for one moon longer than Moonpaw and Silverpaw, but Wildpaw hardly cared. Moleclaw was often sympathetic towards his apprentice. He tried his best to be like the father Wildpaw never knew, and did what he could to be understanding of Wildpaw's problems, but Wildpaw didn't seem to notice.

By the time Wildheart and Moonscar were both warriors, things hadn't improved. Most of the Clan was now openly hostile to Moonscar, and Wildheart didn't fare any better, partly because he defended Moonscar, still thinking him his brother. Once, Wildheart woke to something prodding his side.

"Wake up lazy bones; I want you for a hunting patrol!"

Wildheart groggily opened one eye to find Gingerface glaring down at him. To Wildheart, Gingerface was a loud and annoying she-cat. The idea of wasting time appalled her, and since that was all Wildheart ever did, that made them natural enemies.

"You have got to be the worst excuse for a cat." Gingerface continued. "I've seen kittypets livelier than you."

_Huh, I haven't heard that one before_, Wildheart thought to himself.

"Now get up and get moving." Gingerface finally mewed before she left the den. Wildheart rolled himself over, deciding to wait a little before following Gingerface's orders. In the meantime, Wildheart raised his head and looked around the warriors den. The den itself was composed of a bush that grew right next to a tree, so that part of the trunk was visible from the inside. The warriors of LeafClan were proud of this tree, and often slept among its branches when the weather was good.

The den was essentially empty, save for the warrior Hacklefang, himself, and his brother. Wildheart finally got up and stretched, extending his forepaws in front of him and arching his back. Satisfied Wildheart lifted a paw and gave it a quick lick before setting it back down, and tried to remember if Gingerface had said hunting patrol, or border patrol. Coming to the conclusion that he didn't really care either way, Wildheart finally stood up and left the den to find Gingerface.

Stepping out into the warm sunlight which was broken up as it passed through the leaves of the tree, Wildheart stopped for a moment and yawned, still feeling sleepy. Locating Gingerface by the fern tunnel, he padded over to her and sat, watching her apprentice, Snowpaw, stalk a leaf. Gingerface must have been expecting a fourth party member, because she kept kneading her paws into the ground irritably; Wildheart knew she hated to wait. He on the other hand was perfectly content to sit and wait, and reflect on the beauty of the morning. The birds were singing their dawn chorus, and the two kits, Eaglekit and Slashkit, squealed with delight as they chased each other around the camp. Wildheart remembered when he too enjoyed a simple game of tag with Moonscar and Silvertail. How he had changed.

Gingerface's mate, Oddeye, soon joined the hunting or border patrol. Oddeye was a large white cat with one eye blue, and the other green.

"Right, we all set?" Gingerface mewed loudly, making Wildheart wince. "Let's go." The patrol marched off through the fern tunnel.

_Whatever_, Wildheart thought to himself,_ just don't make my ears bleed_.

Unfortunately for Wildheart, Gingerface was taking extra care to make sure he didn't get away with any slacking off. She found fault with nearly everything he did that morning, but by sunhigh he had managed to catch enough prey (it was in fact a hunting patrol) so that even Gingerface kept her mouth shut. As the hunters began collecting their prey, Wildheart smelled a rabbit. Leaving the others behind, he tracked it a fair distance before he saw its brown fur through the bushes. Calculating the distance of his quarry, Wildheart crouched and leapt through the bushes to land on the other side. He missed, coming up about two mouselengths short, and the rabbit escaped into the underbrush. Wildheart sat up and twitched his whiskers irritably. Not only had he lost the rabbit, but he knew no cat would believe him when told them he'd been hunting.

_Even when I try to do the right thing_, _I still end up in trouble_. But he wasn't in trouble yet. Maybe he could get back to camp before anyone knew he was missing. Wildheart knew the odds were slim, but it was worth a shot. He whipped around, and found himself nose to nose with his brother. It was a moment before Wildheart trembling body allowed him to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Wildheart finally asked. Moonscar didn't reply right away, he just kept staring at Wildheart for a few heartbeats. Slowly he mewed,

"Wildheart, why am I different?" His voice was cool and quite. At first, Wildheart didn't know what to say. Sure, Moonscar had always been a little odd, but he asked his question with such understanding that it surprised Wildheart.

"What?" was all he could manage to say. Moonscar looked at him again, shuffled his paws uncomfortably, and repeated his question.

"Why am I different?" Wildheart knew he had to say something.

"Every cat is different, Moonscar," He mewed. "You're no exception."

Moonscar bowed his head, taking in everything Wildheart had said.

"I guess you don't know." He mewed. Wildheart tipped his head to one side.

"Know what?" he asked, but Moonscar had turned and began heading towards the direction of camp, leaving Wildheart alone and bewildered.

Wildheart returned to camp as quickly as he could. He was just entering through the fern tunnel when Gingerface, who had been pacing restlessly around the camp, spotted him. "Where have you been?" she demanded, walking up to him. "I want the truth."

"I stopped to speak with Moonscar," Wildheart retorted, "am I in trouble for that too?"

"No," Gingerface replied angrily, "just tell me next time before bounding off."

"Fine, I will."

"By the way, Redstar wants to speak with you."

"Good, I need to speak with him also." Without waiting for a reply, Wildheart headed towards the direction of Redstar's den. At the head of the camp, was a large tree stump. It was there, sitting atop it; where LeafClan's Clan leader, Redstar, spoke to his Clan. Just below the tree stump was where Redstar made his den. Stopping just outside the mouth of the den, Wildheart called out a greeting.

"Come in." Redstar answered. Ducking low, Wildheart made his way under the tree stump to find Redstar waiting for him. Redstar's amber eyes glowed brightly in the dark den, and he spoke in a low voice. "Greetings Wildheart, I have been expecting you." Wildheart dipped his head in respect. "Please have a seat." Wildheart sat. "Gingerface tells me you've been slacking off in your duties this morning."

"I have." Wildheart answered. Redstar blinked, he was clearly not expecting Wildheart to reply to him in this way.

"Darn you Wildheart," Redstar began, "You're perfectly aware of your faults, yet you make no move to change them, why is that?" Wildheart simply shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I fail to see why I should change just to make every other cat happy."

"Its not to make me or anyone else happy," Redstar growled "It's because you swore to protect your Clan with your life when you became a warrior. Do you wish to go back on your word? Do you wish to leave the Clan?"

"No…"

"Then start acting like it. You need to pull your weight around here, Wildheart."

"I do pull my own weight," Wildheart retorted, "What your really asking me to do is take care of everyone else."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking you to do, because that's what it means to live in a Clan. We all look after one another, and by refusing to do so, you jeopardize your position within this Clan." Redstar sighed. "I suppose I should punish you, for all the good it will do."

"I expect nothing less." Wildheart meowed. Redstar looked at him oddly and sighed again. He seemed to do that a lot whenever he spoke with Wildheart.

"You are not allowed to any fresh-kill tonight." Redstar decided, "Now go." Wildheart dipped his head and exited the den.

Chapter two

It was three days later, and Wildheart and Moonscar were hunting. Wildheart kept reflecting how good it was to be able to hunt at his own pace without some cat yelling at him, and he could tell that in his own way, Moonscar was happy too. They circled their territory in silence, catching prey here and there. Soon, Moonscar dropped the vole he was carrying and whispered,

"Wait here." He then circled around a tree, out of sight, and returned not a heartbeat later with a squirrel in his jaws.

"How'd you catch that so fast?" Wildheart questioned. Moonscar stared at him, as if he didn't know how to answer. Wildheart shrugged and decided to let the question slide. Leaving Moonscar to bury his kill, he continued on a little farther. Eventually, Wildheart picked up the scent of a rabbit, and dropped into the hunters crouch. Silently, he crawled forward until he could see a glimpse of the rabbit's fur. _I won't let this one escape_ Wildheart promised himself as he leapt through the air. Sinking his claws into the rabbit's flesh, Wildheart delivered a swift bite to its neck, killing it instantly. Satisfied, Wildheart picked up the rabbit and turned to see if Moonscar had followed him. Seeing that he hadn't, Wildheart followed his own scent trail to where he had left Moonscar. He was no where to be seen, however, leaving Wildheart slightly annoyed. He did his best to track Moonscar by scent, a nearly impossible task as for whatever reason Moonscar had a very faint scent. Wildheart soon found himself lost as to where Moonscar might be, the scent trail overlapped by the smells of the forest. Wildheart was about to turn back when he picked up a new, shocking scent. Blood had been spilled, and a lot of it.

Wildheart raced through the trees until he came to the source of the bitter sweet fragrance. Leaping over a fallen tree and into a small glade, Wildheart was astonished by what he saw. First, there was the warrior she-cat named Pinescent lying on the forest floor. A numerous small, but terrible wounds covered her body in addition to a large tear in her belly from which crimson blood still flowed freely, pooling around her and soaking her fur. Second, there was Moonscar, standing over Pinescent with a bloodied paw resting on her neck. Moonscar looked up wildly as Wildheart landed in the clearing.

Wildheart dropped his rabbit as he nearly choked with disbelief.

"Moonscar, what did you do?" he cried. Moonscar looked from Wildheart to Pinescent.

"I… its not…" He stammered. Moonscar began to shake. "I found her like this." Moonscar explained. "I must have stepped in her blood… I was trying to shake her, to wake her up…" Moonscar mewed desperately. Wildheart at first wasn't sure if he believed Moonscar's story, but then decided it had to be the truth. What reason would Moonscar have for killing Pinescent?

"Okay," Wildheart mewed, "Okay, uh, let's take her body back to camp, let Redstar decide what to do." Moonscar nodded in agreement. Wildheart picked up Pinescent's body by the scruff of her neck, and Moonscar crawled underneath her on her other side, so that her haunches and lower body rested atop his back. Together, the two brothers carried her home to LeafClan.

The Clan was in an uproar. Even before they entered the fern tunnel, Wildheart could hear yowling voices from inside the camp. Wildheart and Moonscar entered the camp, still bearing Pinescent's body. The whole of LeafClan were gathered outside their dens, sitting in tight groups muttering darkly to one another. When they sensed the newcomers, every cat stopped and turned, glaring at the two brothers. Wildheart soon realized with a jolt that it wasn't him, but Moonscar everyone was staring at. Redstar, grim faced, and Thunderstep sat at the head of the camp near the tree stump. No cat spoke as Wildheart and Moonscar walked toward the center of the camp. Placing Pinescent's body on the cool grass, Wildheart whispered for Moonscar to wait. Moonscar nodded and sat down. Wildheart then padded up to Redstar, quickly dipped his head and mewed

"Redstar, something terrible has happened."

"Indeed," Redstar agreed, "Something has. Why don't you tell me about it?" Wildheart took a deep breathe.

"Moonscar and I were hunting," He began, "We were stalking a rabbit when we came across Pinescent's body, she was already dead so we brought her home. We don't know what happened." Redstar glanced at Thunderstep, narrowing his eyes. Thunderstep nodded.

"The thing is, Wildheart," Redstar mewed, "Deadeye tells a different story." Deadeye was a warrior, blind in one eye.

"Deadeye," Wildheart repeated, "What does Deadeye have to do with anything?"

"Deadeye and Pinescent too were hunting this morning, apparently not far from where you and Moonscar were." Redstar explained. "Deadeye left Pinescent behind, and when he returned, he saw Moonscar stalking up on her. Unaware, he pounced on Pinescent; Deadeye says he mauled her body all over." Redstar glanced over Wildheart's shoulder to where Pinescent lay. "Judging by the number of wounds on her, and the fact that Moonscar has blood on his paws, I'd say Deadeye is correct." Wildheart cursed himself for not telling Moonscar to wash the blood from his paws.

"Impossible," Wildheart argued, "I was with Moonscar the whole time."

"The whole time, Wildheart?" Though Thunderstep spoke so only Wildheart and Redstar could hear, his voice echoed. "Are you sure?" Wildheart didn't answer. He began to panic.

"Why would Moonscar kill Pinescent?" Wildheart asked. Redstar shrugged.

"Perhaps he's mad." Redstar offered "Or perhaps he enjoys killing. It doesn't matter why, what matters is that the evidence is against him."

"You call the word of one cat evidence?" Wildheart spat.

"Young warrior," Thunderstep boomed, "Is yours not the word of only one cat?" Wildheart knew he was beaten. Redstar's mind was made up. Wildheart looked back to where his brother stood. He was unmoving, his face emotionless, and he remained oblivious the glares of his surrounding Clan mates. Wildheart turned back to Redstar.

"What will happen now?" he asked in a quite voice. Redstar rested his tail on Wildheart's shoulder.

"I have no choice," Redstar mewed, "But to exile Moonscar from LeafClan." Wildheart looked up in alarm._ No_!

"You can't." He begged. "Who will look after him? He can't live on his own, he needs me."

"Wildheart, don't make this any harder for yourself than it has to be." Redstar looked at Thunderstep. "You've no idea how hard this is for me."

"This is hard for you?" Wildheart hissed. "How is this hard? You hate him, everyone hates him! The Clan will be glad he's gone!"

"Wildheart, I'm sorry, but I have no choice." With that, Redstar leapt up onto the tree stump and yowled "Let all cats apprenticed or more gather here for a Clan meeting!" With Redstar's voice still ringing around the camp, the Clan broke away from their groups and gathered at the base of the stump. Before he left, Thunderstep whispered to Wildheart,

"Wildheart, we know you mean well, but these things cannot be ignored." Wildheart scarcely heard him. He remained where he was with his head bowed. _I'm sorry_, _Moonscar_. When the Clan had settled beneath the stump Redstar began to speak.

"Moonscar, come forward." Wildheart turned and saw that Moonscar had not moved. At Redstar's request however, he rose up and silently walked forward. The Clan beneath Redstar parted to make room for him. Some hissed and spat. When Moonscar reached the stump Redstar spoke again. "Moonscar, Deadeye tells me while out hunting this morning, he witnessed you murder Pinescent." Wildheart glanced at Moonscar. His brother hadn't moved a whisker, not even when Redstar accused him of Pinescent's murder. His expression remained neutral. "Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Moonscar didn't immediately reply. He stood as still as a rock, looking up at Redstar.

Slowly, he mewed "I didn't kill her."

"I see." Redstar mewed thoughtfully. He stood up and leapt off the stump to pad over to Pinescent's body. He looked down at her for a long while before he walked back and bounded onto the tree stump. "I have inspected Pinescent. There are numerous small wounds along her flank, none too big, but with so many she possibly bled to death." Redstar stared accusingly at Moonscar. "There is also black fur between her claws."

Wildheart suddenly felt as if his legs couldn't hold him up. _There's black fur between her claws_? _That could only_ _mean she was fighting something with black fur. Oh, Moonscar no._

"The evidence stands against you, Moonscar. I'm afraid I have no choice, but to exile you from LeafClan. Go now, and if you are seen on our territory after sunset, you will be dealt with as we would any threat. You are a member of LeafClan no longer." Wildheart could not bring himself to look at Moonscar. He eventually heard him turn and pad away. Wildheart sat rooted to his spot, and turned at the last moment to see the fern tunnel swallow Moonscar.

"Good riddance." Some cat murmured. Wildheart wanted nothing more than to claw their face off. The Clan began to brake up. As cats started to depart, Wildheart saw Silvertail make her way towards him. She stopped suddenly, sensing Wildheart's anger, and veered in another direction. _I wonder what she wanted_ Wildheart thought as he watched Silvertail walk away. Deciding he didn't really care, Wildheart tried to decide what to do. It was too late to try and convince to Redstar that Moonscar was innocent, that much was certain. _I have to find Moonscar, maybe we can_ _find a place on the edge of our territory where he could live_. _No one else will ever have to no know_, _but I can't leave just yet, or some cat might suspect something_. Wildheart's eyes darted around nervously, watching the remaining cats in the clearing. No one seemed to be paying any particular attention to him, as if they ever did. But still, Wildheart remained where he was. He wasn't stupid; he knew every cat would notice his absence even if he did manage to sneak out of camp, and then even a kit could put two and two together. No, he had to wait, as agonizing as it was, waiting was the best option. _Hold on a little longer Moonscar, don't wander too far_. Unfortunately, with waiting came worrying. How would Wildheart be able to track Moonscar? _He has the faintest scent ever_.

Trying to forget his thoughts Wildheart got up and scaled the in camp tree. From there, he could watch over the entire camp. Few cats remained outside, and the most that did were gathered around Pinescent's body. Among them were Moleclaw, a dark brown tom who was Wildheart's former mentor, Mousenose, the Clan's medicine cat, and Flamepaw, who had been Pinescent's apprentice. The young apprentice looked distraught, and Wildheart couldn't blame him. Every cat in the Clan would be shaky, and for different reasons too. Eventually Mousenose stood up, whispered something to Moleclaw, during which Wildheart heard Moonscar's name, and padded off in the direction of her den. Wildheart angrily clawed at the bark of the tree. It wasn't fair. Moonscar had never done anything wrong, and the Clan banished him without second thought. Wildheart knew his brother was innocent, but how could he prove it? Finding the real culprit would work. Wildheart settled down and began to think. _Now, Pinescent was killed most likely by a cat with black or dark fur_._ It could have been any cat inside or outside the Clan_. Wildheart decided it would be best to start by thinking of cats within Leafclan first. _Now who has a dark pelt_? _There's Thunderstep, but wait, he's deputy, and he would never do something like that_. _No, I can't afford to think like that, Thunderstep could have very well done it, any cat and every cat is a suspect regardless_. _Use your head and don't let your feelings get in the way_. _Now, the only dark pelted cats in the clan are Ravencrest, Cloudface, Thunderstep, Moleclaw, and Mudface_.

_One of them could have easily killed Pinescent and then worked with Deadeye to frame Moonscar_. _Thunderstep could have done it, and so could Ravencrest_. _Cloudface is Pinescent's brother, so he probably wouldn't_ _been willing to kill her, and Moleclaw has always tried to be friendly with Moonscar_. _Mudface was on the dawn patrol, but he could always sneak away_.

So it was down to Thunderstep, Mudface, and Ravencrest. Any three of them could have killed Pinescent. But suppose Pinescent's death and Moonscar's banishment weren't connected? Deadeye could have come across Pinescent's body, made the story up, and blamed the one cat he didn't like. But then who or what killed Pinescent? It had to be some one or something with black fur. Wildheart just wished he could talk to Pinescent and find out the truth. Wildheart's eyes snapped open. Maybe that was the answer. Medicine cats could speak with Starclan, so maybe Mousenose could try speaking to Pinescent and find out the truth. Leaping down the side of the tree, Wildheart raced towards the medicine cats den. There was a small tunnel beneath the bushes at one side of the camp that lead to a large tree just outside the camp wall. It was here, beneath the roots of the tree that Mousenose and all the medicine cats before her made their den

Wildheart was running so fast that he didn't see Mousenose until it was too late and their noses collided. "Hey! Wildheart, darn you, can't you watch where your going?"

"Sorry Mousenose, I didn't see you."

"Well obviously." Mousenose snapped back and began rubbing her nose with her paw.

"Listen there's something, well, I mean, I was wondering if you could something for me." Wildheart asked hesitantly.

"What?" Mousenose had now finished attending to her nose and gazed at Wildheart expectantly, all her hostility forgotten. She would easily forgive Wildheart, as they were good friends. Wildheart now worried that he might be asking too much from her, but he had to try.

"You can speak with Starclan, right?"

"Yes." Mousenose answered carefully and narrowed her eyes. Wildheart took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you could speak with Pinescent." Wildheart finally mewed. Mousenose didn't answer for a long time; she just kept staring at him without blinking.

"Why?" She asked slowly. Now it was Wildheart's turn to stare. He knew she was aware of what he was going to ask, but she was still going to make him say it.

"I want to know what it is that killed her." Wildheart stated. Mousenose closed her eyes, as if she wanted to disappear. He knew this wasn't something she had wanted to deal with, and he felt terrible for making her a part of it, but he had no choice, and now, neither did she. Mousenose opened her eyes.

"Wildheart, what does the warrior code tell us about our leaders word?" Mousenose asked. Wildheart exploded.

"That its law! But Redstar is wrong!" Mousenose recoiled and Wildheart again felt ashamed for making this her problem.

"Wildheart, you can disagree with Redstar all you want, but his decision is final."

"I know," Wildheart mewed "That's why I need you to speak with Pinescent, to find out the truth."

"Wildheart, if Starclan wanted to speak to me, they would, but I can't just go and talk to them whenever I want to." This was exactly what Wildheart was afraid she would say.

"I know Moonscar is innocent." Wildheart mewed through clenched teeth.

"That may be," Mousenose mewed sympathetically "But it's not our place to say." Wildheart felt defeated all over again. "The sooner you forget all this, the sooner you'll feel better."

"How can I possibly forget? My brother was just exiled from the Clan and I'm supposed to forget it?" Something flashed in Mousenose's eyes when Wildheart said 'brother' but Wildheart didn't even notice.

"Wildheart, I've given you all the advice I can, why don't you get some sleep?" _Maybe later, I still need to find Moonscar_.

"Yeah," Wildheart mumbled "I'll try that." Mousenose gave him a warm lick on the ear.

"You're a good cat and a loyal brother Wildheart, but you've done all you can."

"Thanks." Wildheart mewed as he turned and left the den.

Chapter three

Mousenose sat in her den and thought hard about what had just occurred._ Wildheart really believes Moonscar is innocent_. _There not even brothers, but of course they don't know that_.It was one word against one word, Deadeye's versus Wildheart's. Then there was Moonscar's own claim that he didn't kill Pinescent. Mousenose now couldn't help but think that maybe Redstar took Deadeye's side because that was what the rest of the Clan believed, and maybe because that was the easy way out. Mousenose remembered the promise Redstar made to that mysterious she cat. Did that promise matter to him now? Mousenose decided that she would talk to Redstar, and find out what he really thought. The sky was beginning to darken, and a few warriors of Silverpelt were beginning to appear. Smalltwig and Longstride were still out sitting near the fresh kill pile, but other than that the camp was clear. As Mousenose made her way towards the tree stump, she passed Thunderstep who was just coming out. "Good evening Mousenose." He thundered as they passed.

Mousenose called out a greeting as she came to the mouth of the den. "Please come in." Redstar replied. Mousenose ducked her head and made her way inside the den. "Mousenose, it's nice to see you." Redstar greeted her warmly. "How can I help?"

"Redstar," Mousenose mewed and dipped her head. "I've come to speak to you about Wildheart."

"Wildheart?" Redstar repeated.

"Yes, he came and asked me too-"

"Wait, let me guess, Wildheart has been asking you for poppy seeds so he can sleep when its time for him to be on patrol." Mousenose sat and glared at Redstar. He looked down and shuffled his paws; obviously he had been expecting Mousenose to partake in his joke. "Please continue." He mewed hastily.

"Wildheart came and asked me for an odd favor. He wanted me to speak with Pinescent in Starclan."

"You're joking."

"No, he wanted me to speak with Pinescent and find out what killed her."

"What!" Redstar was furious. "That mousebrain! Damn him, what does he think he's doing, asking you to disturb Starclan for his own personal reasons? I've already decided Moonscar was guilty, how dare he question my authority."

"Redstar, you need to calm down. You're not thinking clearly and a leader that can't think clearly is worse than no leader at all." Redstar sat fuming for a while before he calmed himself. His tail still lashed as he mewed,

"How can Wildheart be so selfish as to ask you to waste your time with his problems?"

"Wildheart is not being selfish; he's doing this for Moonscar. Wildheart and I are good friends; do you find it so odd for a cat to share his problems with a friend?" Redstar eyed her oddly.

"When did you two become friends?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it happened while he was in my den so often as an apprentice." Mousenose meowed sarcastically. "That's beside the point Redstar. Listen to me, Wildheart really believes Moonscar is innocent, and quite honestly I think you made your decision without really thinking about what you were doing."

"I did what I had too." Was Redstar's reply. "I know I made a promise to that she-cat all those moons ago, but it's not one I can keep when the cat involved murders one of my Clan."

"Do you know for certain it was Moonscar?"

"Do you?" Redstar retorted.

"No, I don't," Mousenose mewed. "But think about it like this. Moonscar and Wildheart aren't real brothers, but Wildheart still feels loyalty towards him even when the rest of the Clan disagrees with him. He's not afraid to support Moonscar, even if it makes him unpopular with everyone else." Mousenose paused. "And he _is _a loyal cat, even if you don't think so." With that, Mousenose got up and left the den.

Chapter four

It was dawn. A mouse scampered among the brown leaves that littered the forest floor. Whiskers twitching, it sat up and sniffed the air. It was going to be a warm day, but the mouse had more important things to worry about than the weather. It was looking for food as most creatures do. Sniffing again, the tiny mouse darted underneath a leaf, and popped up on the other side, this time carrying a seed. The mouse was about to nibble on its prize when it realized it could no longer move its body. The mouse began to panic, and its already quick heartbeat began racing twice as fast. Suddenly it moved, but it was involuntary. The mouse's paws let go of the seed and let it drop to the ground. Its body began to move again; this time it was the head, which began to turn to one side. The mouse wanted to cry out in fear, but it could not even open its jaws. The mouse's head was still, slowly turning to one side. But it was turning too far! Soon it would have to stop.

There was a tiny snap, and the mouse was dead, having broken its neck. The force that held up its body disappeared, and the mouse fell to the forest floor. Moonscar padded out away from the shadows that had hidden his form. The mouse had not been able to scent him, and that made things much easier. Moonscar could have devoured the mouse in a few heartbeats, but he never liked eating. Everything tasted like sand in his mouth. But blood didn't. It was salty and sweet. He loved drinking from his prey, and often left his fresh-kill half eaten. He'd never understood hunger or why his Clan always complained about it.

Killing the mouse had been easy, sending his thoughts forward into its body until he had complete control. A quick snap to the neck was all it took. His Clan hated him. They hated him and cast him out. He didn't belong and they knew it. He had tried to understand their ways, tried to follow their rules and way of thinking. But he could never belong. He had been careful. He had always been careful not to expose too much of himself, but it was hard when he never really understood where exactly the limits were with those cats. The limits to what they could, and couldn't do. They had to work so hard for task Moonscar considered simple. He didn't have to lift a paw to hunt, and he knew that if they figured that out then that would be it for him. Had he revealed himself? Maybe when he was younger he had. It was good that he caught on quickly that no other cat could do what he could. He had been careful to conceal it. He had been so very careful.

Moonscar spotted a small boulder nearby. He sent his heavy thoughts forward, into the rock until it shook. With a final jab, the boulder shattered, scattering dust and small fragments of stone into the air. Moonscar licked at a spot where the dust had landed on his pelt. It made his tongue and mouth feel dry. Moonscar instead found the dust with his mind, and flung it off his pelt.

He felt alone. He was used to being alone, but not like this. Out here, there was no Wildheart to comfort him. Wildheart, he had always been so kind to Moonscar. He tried to understand his problems, and otherwise help him. But even he tried to deny that Moonscar was different. Now, Moonscar just felt angry. He sent his thoughts out around him, until the air was heavy with his anger, the very trees shook with every fiber of his emotion. Moonscar took a deep breathe and relaxed. The trees grew still. He always knew he never belonged in LeafClan; maybe this was his chance to find out where he did. Maybe this was supposed to happen.

"I've been waiting for you." A voice mewed from behind him. Moonscar wasn't all that surprised to hear some cat speaking. He had detected another life force enter the area a few heartbeats earlier. He could tell by scent that it was a she-cat, and by the sound of her voice, young. She said she had been expecting him, how could that be right? "Aren't you going to talk to me?" the she-cat was beginning to sound hurt._ She must think I'm someone else _Moonscar suddenly realized. Moonscar slowly turned his head so that one half of his face was facing her. The she cat gasped, her mouth dropped open, and her soft green eyes grew wide with shock. She had a fluffy white pelt, and she was young. _She'd be no more than an apprentice_, _if she has a Clan that is_,_ might be a kittypet_. That seemed far more likely, Moonscar could see twoleg nest through the trees. The she-cat took a step back.

"Not who you were expecting?" Moonscar mewed. The she cat slowly shook her head. Moonscar turned his head back around. "I'm sorry"

"D-don't be." The she cat stammered. Her voice was like honey. There was a long, uncomfortable pause. In this time, Moonscar probed her mind, knowing she wouldn't know, and found out that she meant him no danger, and that her name was Kara. "Can you see?" she suddenly asked, referring to Moonscar's white eyes. _She's brave for asking_ Moonscar thought.

"Yes," Moonscar answered "Yes I can."

"Oh." Was all Kara mewed. An odd feeling crept through Moonscar, he felt, at ease; comfortable. Was it because of the she-cat? Moonscar couldn't tell. "What's your name?" Kara asked. Moonscar took a few breathes before answering.

"It's Moonscar."

"Moonscar," Kara repeated with wonder. "Are you called that because of that white patch of fur?"

"I guess." Moonscar turned back around and faced her. This time, she did not flinch away. She was, however, looking at him expectantly, and she dipped her head slightly forward, as if she were trying to encourage him of something. Moonscar began to panic. He didn't know what to do or say. _She might leave if I don't say something_. Moonscar didn't want her to leave. _She asked me for my name, maybe I'm supposed to ask hers_. That seemed silly, because he already knew it, but of course, she didn't know that. "What's your name?" Moonscar dared to ask.

Kara seemed delighted to answer. "My name's Kara." She mewed.

"That's a…pretty name."

"Thank you." She mewed sweetly. Moonscar paused again.

"You, thought I was someone else?"

"Oh, that, yeah I thought you were my friend, Fang. He was supposed to visit me today; he has a black pelt like yours, so I thought you were him."

"Are you a kittypet?" Moonscar asked.

"A what?"

"You live with twolegs?"

"What's a twoleg?" Kara looked genuinely confused. Moonscar entered her mind again until he found the words he was looking for.

"Housefolk, you live with housefolk in a house, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Kara pointed her pink nose in the direction of the twoleg nest, "It's that yellow one, right there, see?" Moonscar nodded.

"Does Fang live their too?" Moonscar wondered.

"No," Kara answered, "He lives out here in the forest. We met when we were both kits; he comes and visits me often and sometimes he brings me prey, which tastes much better than the stuff my housefolk feed me." Moonscar nodded, not really sure what she was talking about. "Where do you live?" Kara asked.

"Nowhere." Moonscar replied. Kara looked confused.

"Do you mean you travel around a lot?" A look of sadness appeared on her face. "Will I ever see you again?"

"No, I mean, I don't plan on leaving the forest." Moonscar stammered.

"Kara! What are you doing!" a new voice yowled. Moonscar turned to see a new cat standing off to the side; a squirrel lay at his paws. The new cat was older than Kara, but younger still than Moonscar, and smaller too. He stood glaring at Moonscar, and flexed his claws angrily. Moonscar didn't need to look into his mind to tell that this cat didn't like him. Moonscar was used to cats not liking him.

"Fang," Kara cried "Come and look, this is Moonscar, I just met him." So this was Fang. Fang gave a curt nod, but never stopped glaring at Moonscar.

"Come on Kara." Fang ordered, beckoning to her with his tail.

"Oh, okay." Kara mewed. She got up to stand next to Fang, but stopped and turned to Moonscar, "Bye Moonscar." She mewed. Moonscar remained silent. "Will you come visit me again?" She asked hopefully. Moonscar's spirits soared.

"Yes, I will." He replied. Satisfied, Kara turned and padded in the direction of her twoleg nest. Fang glared at Moonscar a moment longer, then angrily snatched up his squirrel and turned to follow Kara. Moonscar sat where he was a moment longer. She wanted to see him again! For the first time, it didn't matter that Moonscar was alone; nor did it matter that Wildheart wasn't here. Moonscar had just made his first friend.

Chapter five

Wildheart sat brooding among the branches of the warrior tree. He didn't feel like doing much today, and luckily, no one took much notice of him. The camp was nearly deserted, it being such a warm day, that it caught Wildheart's attention when Silvertail entered camp through the fern tunnel. She was carrying two mice, which she quickly deposited on the growing fresh-kill pile. Silvertail then walked a few paces towards the camp entrance, as if she were going to resume her hunt, stopped, and twitched her ears. She half glanced up at Wildheart who knew she was watching him through the corner of her eye.

With a quick glance at Ravencrest, and Smalltwig, who lay purring in the sun, Silvertail made her way up the tree and stood on a branch next to Wildheart. "Hi." She mewed. Wildheart grunted in reply. Silvertail took a deep breath and mewed, "Look, I know this is a hard time for you, and I miss Moonscar too, but I'm always here if you want to talk, alright?" Wildheart was slightly surprised to hear her say this. He glanced at her, seeing that she was sincere, and mewed

"Thanks."

"No problem." Silvertail replied. She flicked his ear with her tail, and bounded down the tree and out of the camp to resume her hunt. Wildheart never much thought about Silvertail before. She was the same age as Wildheart and Moonscar, and the three trained as apprentices together. Now that Wildheart thought about it, she had never shown anything but kindness towards him and Moonscar. Wildheart had been to busy to notice, but Silvertail was always trying to be friends with him, only he never gave her a second glance. Wildheart realized he could use a friend now more than ever, someone to give him support, plus it would make cats like Redstar stop questioning his loyalty. This could be exactly what he needed.

"I guess she's alright." Wildheart decided.

Four moons earlier…

Moonpaw had been out hunting with his mentor, Cloudface. He never really got the hang of hunting, but if he quickly killed his prey with his mind, and held it upright while pretending to stalk it, no cat knew the difference. He did that just now, locating a squirrel digging in the snow, Moonpaw killed it and crept up towards the dead body, and pausing for dramatic effect, pounced. "Good kill Moonpaw." Cloudface called out. When Moonpaw didn't respond, Cloudface coughed nervously. He always felt a little afraid of Moonpaw, even if he was only an apprentice. Perhaps it was the way his white eyes seemed to stare right through him, as if he could read his feelings. Or maybe it was his cold silence. Either way, Cloudface always felt uncomfortable around his apprentice.

"Umm, let's try for one more catch, and then we'll, uh, head back." Cloudface mewed anxiously. Moonpaw nodded and picked up his squirrel. They had gone a little ways when Cloudface spotted a thrush nearby. "Wait here." He whispered to his apprentice. Cloudface dropped into the hunters crouch and began to creep forward. Moonpaw suddenly sensed movement above him and looked up. A large dead branch atop the tree Cloudface was under broke off with a tiny snap, but Cloudface was too intent on his prey to notice. Moonpaw sent his mind forward as quickly as possible and held the big branch suspended in the air, just as it was a mouse length from Cloudface's body. Cloudface continued to creep under the branch without even noticing it was there.

Had Moonpaw not acted so quickly, the branch would have landed on Cloudface's neck. When Cloudface was a safe distance away, Moonpaw released his hold on the dead branch and let it drop the snowy ground with a muffled thud. The thrush, now alerted by the noise, looked around and immediately spotted Cloudface. With a screech, it picked itself up off the ground into the air, kicking snow and flew off. "Ah, shoot." Cloudface murmured disappointedly. He turned around and looked at the branch. "Bad luck with the branch, eh?" he mewed to Moonpaw, who only nodded. Cloudface shuddered, and not from the cold. "Right, Moonpaw lets go home." Moonpaw nodded again and obediently followed his mentor.

Chapter six

Life without a Clan was going well so far for Moonscar. He had found a tree with small space underneath its roots that was just big enough for one cat, and was sheltered on all sides. It reminded Moonscar of the medicine cats den back in LeafClan. The stream that ran within LeafClan and EarthClan territory continued on its endless journey not far from here, giving Moonscar a place to drink from. It had been two days since his first meeting with Kara, giving Moonscar plenty of time to scout out for a new home.

Moonscar wondered if today would be a good day to go and see her again. She was the one, who invited him, so why was he feeling so nervous? Walking would help; it usually did. It was a cloudy day, but Moonscar didn't smell rain. It was a long way to the twoleg place where Kara lived, but at least Moonscar had plenty of territory to himself. It was just before sun high when Moonscar reached the yellow twoleg nest. It was surrounded by small white pieces of wood all interconnected. Moonscar leapt up onto this so he could get a better view of the area. There was a small grassy patch of ground between the white tree-like things and the twoleg nest; it was filled with bushes and many colorful flowers. For the first time, Moonscar wondered what to do. If Kara was inside, how was he supposed to let her know he was there? Suddenly, Moonscar spotted her sitting inside in front of a small hole on the side of the nest. Moonscar tried alerting her with his mind, but there was something in the way, something he couldn't see. Whatever it was, it was blocking Moonscar's mind from Kara's, and it had to move. Moonscar sent out his mind so that it ran the length of what ever the force was that was blocking his thoughts. Something shattered in front of Kara. She jumped up with a yowl, and for the first time noticed Moonscar. Moonscar could hear a twoleg yowling from within the nest. He jumped down from the white barrier that surrounded the twoleg nest, and ran back towards the trees.

Kara found him a moment later. "Did you see that?" she asked. "The window just exploded, scared me out of my fur." Moonscar could still hear a yowling twoleg. "I hope my housefolk don't think I broke it." Kara mumbled. Moonscar didn't know what to say. He was still wondering whether he should tell her what he did when she mewed "I'm glad you came." Moonscar glanced at her.

"I was happy to come." He replied. Kara closed her eyes and purred happily. Moonscar looked down at his paws shyly, a sense of belonging enveloping him.

Moonscar visited Kara nearly everyday. They would sit and talk until it was sunhigh, or walk with each other at night. Moonscar felt happy when he was with Kara. She was very interested in his earlier life.

"Where do you come from," She would ask, "where did you live?"

"I come from a forest like this, not far from here; you could walk the distance in a day." Moonscar answered.

"Did you have friends there?" Kara asked. Moonscar thought carefully about his answer.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, were there no other cats around?"

"No, there were lots of cats, I just didn't make friends with any of them is all."

"What did you do there?"

"We mostly hunted, and patrolled our borders."

"We?" Kara tipped her head to one side

"The other cats that I lived with, in my Clan." Kara leaned forward.

"Please, tell me everything."

"Well, the Clan I lived with was called LeafClan. The cats there are called warriors, and it's the warriors that take care of the Clan, by hunting, and fighting, and keeping the borders safe. Apprentices are also trained by warriors, and eventually become warriors themselves. We have a leader, and a deputy, to watch over the Clan and make the decisions. There are five Clans in all, LeafClan, MistClan, EarthClan, RockClan, and IceClan." By now, Kara's eyes had grown huge.

"It all sounds so confusing."

"It is." Moonscar admitted. Kara grew somber.

"Is that why you left?"

"I left," Moonscar paused, "I left because I didn't belong."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't belong with them. I was different, I always felt confused, and distracted, and in the end it was best that I leave."

"Won't they miss you?" Kara asked.

"No, they won't." Moonscar answered quietly. Kara pressed up against him.

"I would." She whispered. They sat like that together for a long while, listening to birds singing in the trees.

"Maybe this is where I belong." Moonscar whispered back.

"Kara! What are you doing?" Both cats looked up, startled, even Moonscar had been to busy to notice the newcomer. Fang stood a little ways off, and he looked angry. Moonscar looked into his mind, and was confused by what he saw there. Anger, greed, and jealousy ran through his mind. Fang feared for Kara and maybe for his own life too.

"Hi Fang," Kara mewed innocently "I didn't know you were coming today."

"Kara, let's go." Fang meowed.

"Go? Go where?" Kara asked. Fang was now struggling to come up with an excuse to get Kara away from Moonscar.

"We'll go down to the river." He decided. "You haven't seen it before."

"Oh, okay." Kara mewed. Turning to Moonscar she mewed "Goodbye, Moonscar."

"Goodbye." Moonscar replied. He watched as she and Fang wandered into the

woods together, and felt lonely all over again.

Chapter seven

Fang sat on top of a boulder at the rivers edge, watching Kara dab at the water. She was fascinated by it.

"It's moving so fast." She mewed "Does it keep going like this forever?" Fang didn't answer.

"Fang?" Kara questioned.

"I don't want you seeing that cat again." He mewed suddenly.

"Who, do you mean Moonscar?" Kara asked.

"Yes, him," Fang answered. "He can't be good for you Kara, he's dangerous, and you don't know anything about him.

"Neither do you." Kara retorted. Fang bristled.

"Kara!" Fang yowled. Kara winced. Fang had never yelled at her before. He let the fur on his shoulders lay flat. "I just want what's best for you. You know that, right?" Kara suddenly felt trapped, and she didn't know why. She felt as if Fang was trying to control her. "Right?" Fang repeated

"Yes Fang." Kara answered quickly. The answer seemed to satisfy Fang. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I probably should tell you," Fang began, "My parents were killed by a black cat."

Kara looked up in surprise; Fang had never told her anything about his past before.

"My parents and I lived on our own in the forest. We wandered around a lot. Then there came a night with no moon. We were walking, and suddenly a cat jumped down from the trees. His pelt was black; he had short legs, and a bushy tail. He was like no other cat I'd seen before. Then he spoke, he said: you stay here and you be buried by the Raks. My father told him to leave, but then the cat let out this furious hiss and leapt on my father. He… chewed through his neck so fast. One moment my father was standing, and the next he was rolling on the ground, bleeding to death. The black cat did the same thing to my mother, and then he turned on me. I couldn't move. The cat said: you leave, and clawed his way up a tree. Then, I ran. I ran for a long time, and then I came to your garden, and that's when I met you." Kara nodded, remembering when they first met. She didn't know what to say. What happened to Fang must have been terrible.

She didn't blame him if he was distrustful of black cats, but she thought he was worrying about her too much. Everything had been simpler when they were kits. But now, everything seemed confusing.

"That's why I don't want you seeing that cat anymore, he's dangerous Kara, and you must understand that." Kara nodded, unsure of what to say. She couldn't stop seeing Moonscar. He seemed so lonely, and Kara was lonely too. There were no other cats in the other gardens were she lived. Fang was the only other cat she knew. She wouldn't stop seeing Moonscar, whatever Fang said.

Chapter eight

Wildheart was bored, but then again, when wasn't he?_ If I wasn't bored, that would probably mean something's wrong_. Wildheart chuckled at his joke. _I guess that means everything is fine_. He was currently guarding the fern tunnel, a pointless job in Wildheart opinion. _If something were dumb enough to stroll right into our camp, what are the odds that no cat will notice_? It was broad daylight, and every cat was up and about. _A guard should only be necessary at night_, _but who am I to question Redstar's infinite wisdom_?

Redstar was a fool, and a lousy leader. He thought like a warrior, and not like a Clan leader. Everything always revolved around hunting and fighting, there was never any time for thinking. _Maybe if we were taught to use our heads, we wouldn't always be in trouble_. _Every cat listens to Redstar like he knows everything_. _They do what he says without giving it a second thought_. Silvertail entered through the fern tunnel and flicked Wildheart's nose with her tail tip, making him sneeze._ What was the point of that_, Wildheart wondered. He hadn't been amused. Silvertail glanced at Wildheart, but he ignored her. _If she's going to be annoying she deserves it_. Wildheart saw Ravencrest pad up to him.

"I'm here to replace you." He mewed. Wildheart nodded and left._ Ignoring Silvertail isn't the best idea if were supposed to be friends_ Wildheart decided. He left to go find her. She was lying in the sun next to Gingerface and Addertail, the three she-cats mewling to each other. Gingerface glared at him as he approached, but he ignored her. Silvertail looked up at him expectantly. Something in her eyes made him feel uncomfortable. "You want to go for a walk?" he asked her. Addertail shot him a mischievous glance.

"A walk?" Silvertail repeated cheerily. "Sure I'd love to."

"Great." Wildheart replied unenthusiastically. Silvertail didn't seem to notice his reluctance.

"Ready?" she asked. Wildheart nodded. As they headed towards the fern tunnel, he heard Gingerface mew to Addertail.

"Since when did Wildheart start padding after Silvertail?" Gingerface asked. Addertail shrugged._ Oh great_, Wildheart thought to himself, _all I need is those two to start spreading rumors_. _I hate she cats_.

Silvertail and Wildheart headed in the direction of the river. Wildheart kept his ears pricked for prey, but Silvertail's endless chatter reduced his chances of a successful hunt.

"So why'd you want to go on a walk with me?" Silvertail asked. Wildheart thought carefully about his answer. "I don't know, something to do I guess." He tried his best to show her that they were friends; nothing more. Silvertail didn't seem to get the message.

"So you wanted to spend time with me?" Silvertail suggested "That's sweet of you."

Wildheart rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He mewed ungraciously. _She's not very smart_,_ is she_, Wildheart said to himself. But who was he to judge? Besides, if he recalled correctly, _he_ was using her. Sure it was wrong, but he had no choice. If his Clan was ever going to trust him, he had to show that he could make friends. _And that means more patrols_, _more hunting_, _and being nice to the mouse brains I'm forced to live with_. By now, Wildheart and Silvertail had reached the small river. Wildheart leapt up onto a rock and sat down. Silvertail jumped up and sat down beside him, so that their fur was touching. Uncomfortable, Wildheart scooted over a mouse length, and Silvertail didn't try again. They sat there for a long while, listening to the birds, and watching the river flow by.

"Remember when we were kits?" Silvertail mewed. "You, me, and Moonscar, we would spend all our time playing Clans, sometimes we even managed to get the apprentices to join in. You always made the best Clan leader." Silvertail looked fondly at him. "Your battle plans always worked." Silvertail grew grim. "But then Sunburst died, and you stopped being fun."

"I grew up." Wildheart stated. Silvertail was quite for a few moments before mewing,

"I always thought you would grow up to be Clan leader. I was so proud of you, and you were proud too."

"I could never be Clan leader." Wildheart argued. "A Clan leader has to be a strong fighter and a mighty hunter. Useless skills to have when you should be spending your time thinking and making decisions, but hey, that's the way the world works." Silvertail thought about what he said.

"You don't have to be the strongest fighter, or the best hunter. You just have to show that you care, try your best, and work hard for the better of your Clan." Wildheart knew she was right. He leapt down from the rock and sat on the forest floor. Silvertail followed him. "If you just did those three things, you could become Clan leader." Wildheart ignored her. He began flexing his claws, pressing them into the soil and making tiny holes. This amused Wildheart. He couldn't believe what he was saying when he asked Silvertail,

"You ever wonder where dirt comes from." Silvertail looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Dirt, if you look at it closely, it looks like tiny pebbles."

"So?"

"So, is that what dirt is? Tiny rocks? Where did it come from?"

"I hardly see how that matters."

"Of course you don't, but think of it like this. Dirt is like the basis of all life. Plants, like trees, grow in the soil. The nuts and seeds they produce feed squirrels and mice, who in turn, feed us. I bet you never considered that."

"Well, no, of course not. It doesn't matter."

"But isn't it great to know? The more we understand the way the world works, the stronger we become. I don't see why every cat is content to simply live in the world instead of challenging it, changing it."

"Wildheart, I think you're talking a load of nonsense."

"Am I really?" Silvertail paused to think.

"No, you've never been one to talk nonsense. Everything you say seems clear to you, but were just cats. I don't think it's our place to challenge the world, it's beyond us." Wildheart sighed. How could he make her understand?

"I feel like I'm only living half a life when the world around me does things I can't understand. I feel incomplete."

"Well, I can understand that, but why don't you put all you're thinking into helping your Clan. Have you ever experimented with battle moves? I bet you could come up with some great ones. Or strategies and tactics, you've been doing that ever since you were a tiny kit. Redstar would really notice you if helped around a little more." Wildheart shook his head.

"Redstar would never listen to me. He thinks I'm a mousebrain, and so does everyone else."

"That's because you let them think that. Prove them wrong. You love doing stuff like that, showing other cats what you know."

"They won't even listen to me. I'll bet a moon of dawn patrols more than one cat thinks I was also responsible for Pinescent's death."

"But you aren't; only Moonscar was." Wildheart glared at her.

"You think Moonscar killed Pinescent?"

"Well… Redstar says-"

"Redstar says, Redstar says! Well, if Redstar told you to drown yourself, would you do it?"

"No…" Silvertail shrank back a little. Wildheart continued.

"Every cat listens to Redstar like he knows the answer to everything. No one seems to think for themselves. How do we know he isn't wrong?" Silvertail shut her eyes and looked away. Wildheart realized she was conflicted; she wanted to please him, but remain loyal to Redstar. Wildheart was reminded of that look in her eye whenever she passed him. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, let's go back to the camp."

It was five days later. Wildheart was hunting with Dustwind, Longstride, and Rabbithop. The patrol was making its way back to camp when something caught Wildheart attention. Nobody was carrying a squirrel. Squirrels were the most prominent of LeafClans prey, living in a forest. It was nothing to get all worked up about, but Wildheart couldn't remember a time when a hunting patrol didn't bring back a squirrel. His concern only increased when he delivered his prey onto the fresh-kill pile. There wasn't a single squirrel to be found. Had none of the hunting patrols seen a squirrel?

Wildheart spotted Silvertail and padded over to her. "Hey," he mewed, "Have you seen any squirrels?" She looked at him funny.

"What?"

"Did you see any squirrels while out hunting today?"

"Wildheart, what are you meowing about?" _Argh, she's useless_!

"Never mind." He mewed and turned to go out on another hunt._ What's the big deal_, he kept telling himself,_ someone obviously ate all the squirrels that were brought in today_. Wildheart stopped and began to sniff for prey. He picked up a strong squirrel scent, which calmed him down. He began to prowl foreword, following the scent trail. Wildheart was led to the great clearing in the middle of Leafclan's forest which was odd, because squirrels generally stuck close to the trees. Knowing that there would be no cover out there, Wildheart paused and glanced around a tree to get a look at the clearing. He saw why there had been such a strong squirrel scent. There was at least a dozen or so, dead, lying in the clearing. Wildheart padded out from his hiding spot to get a good look.

He counted thirteen, all dead. None of them was carrying cat, dog, or fox scents. Wildheart tried to make sense of it. _They smell of nothing but squirrel, does that mean they killed each other_? Wildheart had never heard of squirrels fighting one another, but what else could have killed them? Should he tell Redstar?_ He wouldn't care_, Wildheart decided. There was nothing to be done but bury the squirrels as they couldn't be eaten as prey. All the while Wildheart was wondering if this had any connection to the lack of squirrels that morning.

Wildheart slept restlessly that night. He was lying among the branches of the in camp tree. A warm breeze ruffled his fur. Sleep finally did overtake him. Wildheart dreamed he was waking alone within the forest, as he would often do when he was awake. But something wasn't right. This felt more real then any dream he'd experienced before._ Am I really awake_, he wondered to himself? Wildheart also noted that this didn't look like any section of the forest he'd been in before. As he kept walking, a small clearing opened up before him. He walked into the moonlit glade and stopped. Sitting before him was Pinescent. Her fur seemed to glow, and there were stars in her eyes. Wildheart realized this was a dream from Starclan; Mousenose had told him a lot about them. Wildheart dipped his head to Pinescent.

"Dear Wildheart, there is no need to be frightened, as you are safe here." Wildheart narrowed his eyes.

"If you have something to tell me, get it over with." Pinescent tipped her head to one side.

"You've never been an impatient one Wildheart, why are you now?" he shook his head.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't have something to say. There's no point in making this any longer than it has to be."

"Very well," Pinescent mewed, "I come to tell you that Moonscar is innocent, he did not kill me."

"I knew it!" Wildheart exclaimed. "I knew he would never do that." He paused for a moment. "Who did?" Pinescent shook her head.

"Wildheart I can not tell you."

"You don't know?"

"I do know, but it is not my place to tell you. You must find out for yourself, you alone must discover the truth and prove Moonscar's innocence. Don't you see, Wildheart? This is your chance to prove to your Clan that you aren't a useless cat. This is your chance to show them what you know."

"But I don't care about any of that. I just want Moonscar back"

"I'm sorry Wildheart, but you know what you must do." Wildheart angrily turned around and ran back they way he'd come. His eyes flew open and he was back in the tree in Leafclan._ You know what you must do_ Pinescent's words echoed through his ears. Wildheart rested his head on his paws.

"Well that was useless."

Chapter nine

Moonscar was standing on top of the river. He'd stopped a small section of the water with his mind, making it solidify so he could walk atop it. Moonscar lifted a small pinecone sized drop of water in the shape of a ball. He held it out in front of him with his powers. It was crystal clear, Moonscar could see right through it. With his mind, he threw the ball of water at a nearby tree. It exploded with a splash, leaving the bark dark and wet. Moonscar sensed a cat approaching. He released his hold on the water below him and fell through the river. It wasn't very deep, he could still stand, but the wetness annoyed him. The cat was probably a rouge, wandering near the river bank. He didn't notice Moonscar, which was probably for the best. Moonscar wanted to see Kara again today, but she had said Fang was coming to visit, so he stayed away. It would be a long, lonely day.

Shadowpelt, Wolfpaw, Hacklefang and Longstride had brought back news that EarthClan had been hunting on LeafClan territory.

"We spotted them just as they crossed the border, back into their territory." Wildheart heard Shadowpelt say to Redstar. "They were carrying prey." Redstar looked angry.

"This can't go on," he growled, "We need to show them once and for all they can't hunt on our land. Shadowpelt, I want you to lead a patrol; you are to wait along the border, as soon as a patrol of their own comes by, challenge them. Whatever their answer is, attack." Wildheart rolled his eyes at the stupid plan.

"Who should I bring with me?" Shadowpelt questioned.

"Let's see," Redstar mewed thoughtfully, "Take Deadeye, Frogpaw, Cloudface, Silvertail, Moleclaw, and Stealthpaw. Send them to me first; I want to speak with them." Shadowpelt nodded and left to find his cats. They began to gather around Redstar. Silvertail had been listening to the conversation as well, and began to pad in Redstar's direction as soon as she heard her name. She stopped suddenly, and turned to look at Wildheart. She beckoned him over to her with her head. Wildheart looked at her questioningly. She beckoned him over again, this time in Redstar's direction. Wildheart guessed what she wanted him to do and shook his head. Silvertail glared at him for a moment, then called out,

"Hey, Redstar," Redstar turned to look at her "Wildheart has a plan."

_Silvertail, shut up!_ Wildheart thought to himself. It was true, Wildheart had already devised three solid plans of action, but he didn't want any one else to know. Redstar looked amused.

"Does he now." He turned to Wildheart. "Why don't you come over and talk to me about it?" Wildheart silently cursed Silvertail as he padded over to Redstar. Silvertail came over to listen. Wildheart glared at her, but she didn't notice. "So, Wildheart," Redstar mewed, "What's this grand master plan of yours?" Wildheart sighed.

"It's nothing grand Redstar, it's quite simple, and brought out from reason. It will require the use of only one cat, and it will put this cat at little risk of injury."

"Sounds good," Redstar settled himself down, "Let's hear it."

"Alright, take one cat, any cat you choose, and have them roll in ferns to disguise there scent. Have them infiltrate EarthClan's territory at night, and then you can have them do a number of things. They could place scent makers all over the inside of their territory for instance. Not only will it anger EarthClan, but it will make them feel vulnerable and insecure having LeafClan scent all around them for days. You could also have our cat find their herb supplies within their borders like catmint, a vital herb, and destroy their supply. If you dare, you could even have our cat sneak inside their camp and raid their fresh-kill pile or anything else you can think of.

Or, if you insist on fighting them in the open, at least use some sense. Break the patrol into two groups. The first group should be composed of two or three cats. The other group, the main body, should have four or five cats. Have the first group wait along the border like you suggested, while the main body waits behind a little." Wildheart began drawing his plan in the dirt. "The first group will then challenge the EarthClan patrol. The patrol will see that we only sent three cats, and let their guard down because our patrol will look so small. Meanwhile, the main body sneaks around both patrols, across the border, and waits behind the EarthClan patrol. When the time is right, strike them from behind. They'll never see it coming." Wildheart finished his speech and was rewarded by the look on Redstar's face. He appeared impressed and slightly confused. Wildheart seriously doubted Redstar had been able to follow everything he'd said.

Redstar shook his head. "I thought you said the plan was simple."

"I said the first one was simple." Wildheart corrected. "The second was more elaborate." Redstar looked up at the clouds.

"Well, your ideas certainly outwit my own." Silvertail looked fondly at Wildheart.

"He's always been good at coming up with plans. He did it all the time when we were kits."

"Really?" Redstar sounded impressed. "I never would have thought you had it in you, Wildheart."

"I vote we put both plans together," Silvertail suggested, "That will really get under EarthClan's fur." Redstar looked at the patrol who was eagerly awaiting his orders.

"I agree. Wildheart, will you come with me? I need your help explaining the plans."

Wildheart nodded and followed his Clan leader.

"All right, listen up," Redstar mewed to the patrol, "I've got instructions for all of you. Wildheart, tell them what they need to know." Wildheart explained his second plan to the patrol. One or two looked doubtful, but the rest seemed to see his reasoning. Thunderstep had joined the meeting and looked excited.

"Sounds good to me," he boomed, "Wish I were going."

"Who do you want for the night mission?" Wildheart asked Redstar.

"We'll decide on that after the first attack is done. You can explain it to them later. In the meantime, Wildheart would you like to lead the patrol?" Shadowpelt looked like he was about to argue, but thought better of it. Wildheart was having doubts himself. Silvertail nudged him and mewed,

"Oh, just do it Wildheart, you know you want to." Did he want to? Yes, he realized, he did. Wildheart nodded to Redstar.

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Excellent." To the rest of the patrol, he mewed, "Follow Wildheart's instructions exactly. Wildheart, choose which cats you want for each patrol."

"Okay," Wildheart mewed, "I want Moleclaw, Stealthpaw, and Deadeye in the first patrol. Moleclaw, you do the talking when Earthclan arrives; make sure you give us enough time to sneak across their border. We'll attack first, so follow our lead. I'll take the second patrol with Silvertail, Shadowpelt, Frogpaw, and Cloudface." Wildheart turned to Redstar. "How does that sound?" Redstar nodded.

"Just fine, Wildheart." Wildheart turned back to the patrol.

"Okay, we ready?" The patrol nodded in agreement. "Let's go." Redstar and Thunderstep watched as the patrol left the camp. Thunderstep chuckled to himself.

"He's hardly been a warrior for two moons and he's already leading patrols and coming up with battle plans." Redstar looked worried.

"Did I do the right thing?" He asked his deputy. Thunderstep nodded.

"I should think so, the cats a natural leader." Redstar shook his head.

"No, I mean about Moonscar." Thunderstep looked at his Clan leader in surprise.

"Don't tell me you're having doubts."

Redstar sighed. "I don't know Thunderstep; I just realized Wildheart's word might actually be worth something. I always thought he was a lazy, useless cat, but today, he led the Clan better than I did. Then I could actually."

"Now, I think your being too hard on yourself." Thunderstep looked at Redstar closely. "You don't remember Wildheart as a kit, do you?" Redstar glanced at him questioningly. "Redstar, that kit would lead Moonscar and Silvertail all over the place. He even managed to get the apprenticed to join in sometimes. He was never the biggest or the strongest, but he was always cunning. Redstar, some cats are born to listen and others are born to lead. I think you can guess what Wildheart was born to do."

"I suppose I do." Redstar mewed. "I suppose I do." Redstar sighed. "I can't get that promise I made to look after Moonscar out of my head. He was a special cat, not quiet like the others." Redstar paused. "You know," he said in a low voice, "I once went to the Moontree to ask Starclan regarding him."

"And?" Thunderstep pressed.

"They wouldn't even speak of him. They tried distracting me, asking how the Clan was faring, and how the prey was running and stuff like that. It was as if they were… afraid. They were afraid of him, afraid to even speak about him. If he were a threat, you think they would have told me."

"Yes," Thunderstep agreed. "I suppose they would have."

Wildheart and his patrol raced through the forest to the EarthClan border. They splashed through the stream and ran along the bank on the other side. They reached the edge of the trees which lead to the valley, most of which EarthClans's territory consisted of. Wildheart stopped his patrol just before the border.

"Alright," Wildheart mewed, "This is where we'll split off. Moleclaw, you, Deadeye, and Stealthpaw will wait here. Be sure to stall EarthClan long enough for us to get around them." Moleclaw nodded.

"Don't worry about a thing, Wildheart." Moleclaw reassured him. Wildheart nodded in return. It felt strange to be issuing his former mentor orders. Wildheart signaled with his tail for the rest of the patrol to follow. There was a fallen tree which they could use for cover when they crossed the border. Wildheart led his patrol over to it and they crouched in the bushes on their side of the marker.

"And now we play the waiting game." Wildheart muttered quietly. The cats in his patrol murmured their agreement. The wait was long. Wildheart watched as a fat black beetle scuttled its way through the grass. For the first time, he realized the full extent of what was going on._ I'm leading an attack force. These cats are listening to me. My mentor, Moleclaw, he just accepted my orders. _This felt right. Wildheart wasn't afraid with his new found authority. He knew he knew what to do. He knew he could make the correct decisions. _StarClan show me an enemy I can fight. _It was strange to have cats listening to him. Wildheart was well aware that every cat in the Clan thought he was a stupid mousebrain. That was mostly Wildheart's own fault, and he generally preferred this. Life was so much easier the lower he kept everyone else's expectations of him. But this, this was something entirely different. He was surprised that so far no one had grumbled about him leading the patrol. No one had challenged his authority. Why? To them he was a useless lazy warrior. _But I'm not now, _Wildheart answered his own question. Wildheart wanted to know what everyone else was thinking. He crawled back until he was crouched next to Cloudface.

"Hey, Cloudface?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Cloudface replied quietly.

"How do you feel about me leading the patrol?" Clouface's eyes bored into him.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that you lead a patrol, Wildheart, but you seem to know what you're doing. Plus, Redstar entrusted you with this mission, and that's good enough for me." Wildheart nodded.

"Okay, thanks." he mewed. The sun was beginning to go down. Cold crept its way into Wildheart's limbs. He flexed his muscles, trying to warm up.

"Stay frosty," he did his best to encourage his patrol, "Can't be long now." _I hope._ Wildheart raised his head over the trunk of the fallen tree. Sure enough, an EarthClan patrol had spotted the first LeafClan patrol and was making its way towards the waiting warriors. Wildheart ducked back down.

"A patrol is coming this way," he informed his group, "There's going to be a change in the plan. We're close enough that there's no need to circle around them, we'll just hop the tree and attack. Do not give off any battle yowls as we do; I want EarthClan to remain ignorant of us for as long as possible." His patrol nodded. Wildheart peeked his head over the trunk again. The patrols had reached each other, and bristled as they communicated with one another._ Now! _Wildheart leapt over the tree and his patrol silently followed. The tortoiseshell cat Wildheart assumed was the leader didn't notice him until he was a tail length away.

Wildheart crashed into the she-cat, bowling her over onto her side. The EarthClan patrol numbered four; LeafClan outnumbered them exactly two to one. Wildheart bit down on the tortoiseshell cat's ear while Frogpaw grabbed hold of her tail in his jaws. The she-cat howled as she raked her claws over Wildheart's chest fur. He released her and jumped back. The she-cat kicked Frogpaw away with her hind legs and leapt at Wildheart. Wildheart was faster. He jumped nimbly to one side and clasped his jaws on her tail as she sped by. He yanked hard and the EarthClan cat toppled over. Wildheart drew his claws across her exposed belly; not to kill, but hard enough to hurt. The she-cat rolled over and stood up defiantly. She turned and hissed at Wildheart.

"Don't hunt on our territory!" Wildheart spat at her.

"Shut up scumnose!" The tortoiseshell snapped back. She swatted at Wildheart's head. He ducked, and shot his head forward to bite at her grounded paw. He lifted his head, tipping her over as she only had two legs left to stand on. With the she-cat down again, Wildheart leapt on her and placed two legs on either side her body, pinning her and bit down on her other ear. The EarthClan cat yowled in pain. Wildheart let her go and she scrambled away into her own territory. Wildheart looked around. There were two EarthClan warriors left.

As if he were in a dream, Wildheart leapt at the nearest one. He landed on his forepaws a tail length away. With his hindquarters still in the air, Wildheart twisted his body around on his front paws, and kicked at the tabby warrior in the side with his hind legs. The cat flew. Moleclaw, who had been fighting the tabby, stared at Wildheart in surprise.

"Whoa, that was incredible! I certainty didn't teach you that!"

"I improvised." Wildheart yowled happily. The two remaining EarthClan warriors turned and fled, back into their own territory. The LeafClan cats cheered.

"That was awesome!" Stealthpaw mewed with glee. "Did you see me, Wildheart?" Wildheart chuckled.

"No, I was to busy beating up my own warrior." he replied warmly. Moleclaw nudged his former apprentice in the shoulder.

"You put up a good fight, Wildheart. Maybe you could teach me a few things!"

The attack had been successful. LeafClan had driven off the EarthClan border patrol to lick their wounds. Redstar had been pleased, and invited Wildheart to eat with him in his den that night. Wildheart wasn't hungry, but he agreed.

"About that night attack," Redstar mewed when they'd finished, "I thought it would be best if you executed it." Wildheart was drawing tiny circles in the dirt with his claw.

"I guess so." He answered. "That would make sense." Redstar nodded.

"I don't want you to go as far as into their camp, just place scent markers within their borders. That's a good idea."

"I'll go as soon as it's dark." Wildheart agreed.

"One more thing," Redstar mewed before he could leave, "Do you… do you really think Moonscar was innocent?" Wildheart thought about his dream.

"Redstar, I'd bet my life he is."

"I see." Redstar sighed. "You haven't seen him since he was exiled, have you?"

"No," Wildheart answered, "I tried looking for him, but he left the territory."

"Wildheart, I can't help but think I was wrong to exile him."

"Redstar, you're a Clan leader, you can't have doubts. You must always think what you do is right. How will your Clan respect and listen to you if you're unsure of yourself?" Redstar momentarily glared at Wildheart, but he quickly subsided.

"You're right," He sighed, "Look, if you ever see him again, tell him to come back, I want to speak with him." Wildheart nodded.

"Sure."

Chapter ten

There was a gathering the following night. Wildheart hated gatherings, but Redstar had insisted he go. Wildheart couldn't shake the feeling that Redstar was treating him like a second deputy. The gathering place was set in a large glade at the center of the five Clans territory. In the middle of the glade was a large tree stump, big enough for five cats to sit upon. As soon as they arrived, Wildheart began to wander around the glade, bored, as he waited for the gathering to begin. He'd been to only one gathering before as an apprentice and hadn't much liked it then either. As he circled the stump for the third time, Wildheart spotted a tabby tom with a white underbelly weaving his way towards him. It was Treefur, an IceClan cat Wildheart had befriended at the last gathering when they were apprentices. A silver tabby tom trailed just behind him.

"Hey, Wildheart," Treefur greeted his friend, "Haven't seen you since we were apprentices. You don't go to many gatherings, huh?" Wildheart shrugged.

"Nah, I don't care much for them. Don't like the crowds, ya know?" Treefur nodded.

"Yeah, you were always kind of aloof. Hey, guess what. This is my apprentice, Swirlpaw." Treefur herded the silver tabby forward. "Swirlpaw, this is Wildheart, a LeafClan cat." Swirlpaw dipped his head to Wildheart.

"Hi Swirlpaw." Wildheart greeted the tom. There was a pause. Treefur still looked excited. "What is it?" Wildheart prompted his friend. Treefur looked about ready to burst with pride.

"You'll never believe it." he meowed. "I'm IceClan's new deputy!" Wildheart was surprised.

"Really? That's awesome, and kind of strange. I mean, you haven't been a warrior for a season yet you've already got an apprentice and now you're deputy." Treefur nodded.

"I know. I was so shocked when Crystalstar named me as her deputy. There were plenty of older warriors who were probably expecting the job." Wildheart nudged his friend sympathetically.

"Is it tough?" Treefur shook his head.

"It was at first, but not so anymore." Treefur looked Wildheart over. "Redstar should be giving you your own apprentice soon." Wildheart chuckled quietly.

"No, I don't think Redstar would trust me with mentoring. Besides, I don't think I have the patience."

"Well, not with that kind of an attitude." Treefur joked. Before anything more could be said, a yowl sounded from the tree stump. All the leaders were assembled. A small tabby tom, Boltstar, the leader of EarthClan, stepped forward.

"Greetings," he mewed loudly, "And welcome to this gathering. Who would like to speak first, Crystalstar?" Crystalstar, a white pelted she-cat nodded. Boltstar stepped back so she could take his place. Wildheart noticed her flank. It was horribly scarred; there were some spots where fur no longer grew. Crystalstar nodded.

"Thank you, Boltstar. As most of you know, Solarstar lost his last life shortly after the last gathering. As his former deputy, I traveled to the Moontree and received my nine lives and a new name. I lead IceClan now, and Treefur is my new deputy." Mews of congratulations rang around the glade. Once they died down, Crystalstar began to speak once more. "IceClan fares well, despite our misfortune last moon." Crystalstar continued. "As always, we remain strong and vigilant, ready to face any challenge, and overcome any obstacle." IceClan warriors yowled in agreement. Crystalstar stepped back, Redstar took her place.

"Thank you Crystalstar for that…inspirational speech. May I be the first to welcome you as a fellow Clan leader." Redstar drew himself up to his full height. "There is little to report coming from our side of the territory. We had to put a few EarthClan warriors in their place the other day, but as you can plainly see, we left enough of the alive to come to the gathering." Boltstar glared at Redstar. "Other than that, life goes well in the forest." Redstar sat back down in his spot. Boltstar and Graystar, the RockClan leader, both made a move to go next. Boltstar stopped and dipped his head to Graystar who continued to the head of the stump.

"The rocky hills where we live our kind to us this greenleaf," Graystar mewed, "The rabbits are plentiful. A badger moved in last moon but it was swiftly taken car of with no casualties." Graystar took a step back and Boltstar finally got his turn to speak.

"EarthClan has been fine this past moon. The prey runs well, and we have had little injury." Wildheart snorted at this. "That is all EarthClan has to say." Burnstar, the leader of MistClan, was next to speak. He was a light ginger tom with white paws. He always had a shadowy look in his eye.

"MistClan is well," he mewed quietly, "We have nothing to say."

"Oh no you don't!" some cat yowled from the crowd. "You tell them about Ratpelt!" Burnstar sighed.

"Ratpelt," he rasped, "Died last moon. He was my deputy, and so Blizzardclaw has replaced him." Burnstar finished speaking and leapt down from the large tree stump. The other Clan leaders followed. Wildheart wondered why Burnstar didn't state _how _Ratpelt had died. Wildheart knew more than one of his Clan mates would suspect that Moonscar murdered him too. As Wildheart walked to regroup with his Clan, a conversation between two MistClan warriors caught his attention.

"Why didn't Burnstar say how Ratpelt died? Shouldn't he have warned the other Clans?"

"Ratpelt was one of the bravest warriors in the forest; he was popular even among the other Clans. You think Burnstar is going to let everyone remember him as the warrior who was killed by _squirrels_?"

_Squirrels! _Wildheart thought wildly. _Since when do Squirrels kill cats?_

Chapter eleven

Moonscar and Kara had spent the entire day talking.

"And so Moleclaw spits at the MistClan patrol and begins to stalk away in a rather dignified manner, and then what does he do next but slip on a wet leaf and fall head first into a puddle!"

Kara laughed. It was like birdsong to Moonscar's ears, soft as powdery snow, sweet like blood. Moonscar enjoyed making her laugh, but it was hard when he didn't truly understand what it was that made her laugh. The misfortune of others occasionally worked, but sometimes it made her quite and sad. Moonscar didn't like Kara when she was sad. She became quite and her mind filled with dark thoughts that reminded Moonscar of rain. The same thing often happened when she asked Moonscar about his relations with the other LeafClan cats. But it was different. She would press her body up against his and whisper quite words to him. Moonscar liked it when she did that. It made him feel wanted.

Kara released a happy sigh. "Did you ever play any games when you were a kit?"

"Yes, sometimes. I would mostly follow Wildheart and Silvertail to watch them play. Sometimes I joined them, and they seemed to enjoy it when I did, but what they did was confusing."

"How so?" Kara gave him a lick on the ear.

"Well, sometimes they'd chase and tackle each other, and I thought that was strange."

"It sounds like a game of tag to me." Kara mewed. "That's not strange, kits do that all the time."

"But why?" Moonscar was completely dumbfounded. "It doesn't make sense. What's the point in it all?"

"It's fun." Kara stated simply.

"Fun, how?"

"The excitement of being chased and caught by someone? Is that not appealing to you?"

Moonscar shook his head.

"No, it's weird." Kara dug her nose into his fur sympathetically.

"You missed a lot growing up, didn't you?"

"I did?"

"Well, sure. You don't know how to have any fun, do you?" she mewed playfully.

"I don't…I don't understand what you mean by fun." Moonscar admitted.

"Well, what do you like to do?" Kara asked him."

"I…?" Moonscar had no idea.

"Come on, I'll show you. We'll play a game Fang taught me called sticks and stones. Quick, find six small sticks; I'll go collect my stones!" Kara ran off in the direction of her twoleg nest. Moonscar quickly located six twigs with his mind and brought them to where he sat. Kara came back with six tiny pebbles in her mouth. She spat them out.

"Okay, next we need the boxes." With her claw, Kara drew a large four sided figure in the dirt with nine smaller figures inside. "Now," Kara explained, "We each take turns placing our sticks and stones into the boxes. The object is to get three in a row. I'll go first." Kara picked up one of her pebbles and placed it in the middle box. "Now you go."

Moonscar placed one of his sticks inside another box.

"Good," Kara praised him, "Now I go again, and we keep taking turns until someone wins." Moonscar still didn't see the point of all this, but once he got the hang of it, he beat Kara every time. It was nice that they found something else to do together.

Chapter twelve

_Still no sign of squirrels_, Wildheart thought to himself as he hunted solo. It had been days, and not a single squirrel had been brought back. No one else had seemed to notice yet, but it was only a matter of time before they did. Wildheart successfully caught a shrew and began to bury it. He had just scrapped the last pile of dirt over it when he heard a chittering noise above him. Wildheart looked up and saw a squirrel. It looked down at him, flicking its tail rapidly. It was too high up for him to catch, so Wildheart mostly ignored it. Only its gaze followed him as he began to walk away. Wildheart hissed at it, but the squirrel didn't move. Suddenly, a second squirrel appeared next to it, and then a third. Before Wildheart knew what was going on, the trees were filled with noisy squirrels. Slightly freaked, Wildheart quickly left the area. The squirrels didn't persist. _What was that_, Wildheart wondered to himself. He kept walking and thinking, puzzling himself with all the ideas that came to him.

He soon found himself at the small river; his favorite spot. It was growing dark; a few warriors of Silverpelt could be seen in the sky above. Wildheart liked this time the best. It was a magical moment; the day wasn't quite done, nor was night really here. Wildheart sat himself down, reflecting how good things were right now. Most of his Clan trusted him now, and Redstar was willing to believe in Moonscar's innocence. All Wildheart had left to do was find him. But that seemed like such an impossible task.

"There you are!" Some cat mewed from behind him. It was Silvertail, who flicked her ears happily as she climbed down to sit next to him. Wildheart inwardly groaned.

"Hey," she mewed quietly, "I never did tell you how great you were the other day."

"Thanks." Wildheart mumbled.

"Now, Redstar will know to come looking for you when he needs help." She teased. Wildheart wasn't so sure he wanted that, but at least Redstar would listen to him now.

"I guess I should thank you," Wildheart forced the words out, "This only happened because of you." Silvertail sighed happily.

"You know I'd do anything for you." She mewed. They way she said it made Wildheart feel uncomfortable. A few moments passed and they said nothing. Wildheart glanced at Silvertail through the corner of his eye and was horrified if not angered by the amorous look she was giving him. Without warning, Silvertail came over and dug her nose into his fur. Wildheart was about to stand up and move away, but froze when she whispered, "I love you." Wildheart muscles tensed. She loved him? How could she possibly love him? He didn't love her. The pause between their conversation was growing, and Wildheart knew he had to say something.

"Thanks." He choked out. Silvertail looked at him quizzically.

"Thanks?" she teased and snuggled closer to him. "Is that all you can say?" Wildheart realized he was just digging a bigger hole for himself. He had to end this now, but he couldn't, he was afraid. Wildheart swallowed and mewed nervously,

"You know me." She sighed softly.

"Your right, I do know you."

Wildheart felt like he was going to throw up.

Wildheart began walking the next day. He had know idea where he was going, or how far, he just had to keep moving. _I can't believe she loves me, what am I going to do_?_ I just have to break it to her_._ Silvertail, I don't love you_. _Oh, how did I get myself into this_? Wildheart kept walking, farther than he'd ever gone before, far outside LeafClan territory.

Chapter thirteen

It was getting dark, and Moonscar had to say goodbye to Kara.

"Oh, won't you come again tomorrow?" she mewed pleadingly.

"Everyday." Moonscar answered her. They always said the same thing when they parted. Moonscar headed deeper into the forest, towards the den he had made for himself nearly a moon ago. It was quiet dark now, as there was no moon tonight. Moonscar had always felt more comfortable in the dark, he could hide easily, having no scent, and simply felt safer than anything. Moonscar soon sensed the life of another cat. He could feel his heart pump, his blood rush, and his dark thoughts pulse. Moonscar recognized Fang's mind, and wondered what to do. He could always walk around to avoid him, or simply wait for him to leave. The latter didn't seem likely to happen, and while Moonscar pondered what to do, Fang spotted him and stood a fox length away from him.

"You!" he growled, "I told Kara to stay away from you, but she didn't listen. I'll teach her to obey me later, but for now, I'll deal with you!"

"What do you want?" Moonscar calmly asked.

"I want you to die!" Fang hissed, "You can't have Kara. Only I can. She's mine!"

Moonscar took a step back.

"Fine," he mewed, "I'll leave her alone. You can have her."

"That's not good enough! You'll kill her, I know you will. You can't! I kill you first."

"Please," Moonscar pleaded, "I don't want to fight you."

"I wouldn't want to fight me neither!" Fang spat and leapt and Moonscar. Being faster, Moonscar leapt back and continued to back away.

"You don't have to do this. I'll leave and never come back." He mewed, but Fang was no longer listening. With his claws unsheathed, Fang raked his paw across Moonscar's cheek. Moonscar did not bleed. He did not cry out in pain. The pain, if that was what other cats called it, felt…good. Something happened to Moonscar as Fang's claws scrapped his pelt. Moonscar felt as if he were waking up for the first time. It was like he had been blind and deaf all his life, and now he could see and hear. Everything seemed… clearer, everything made sense. Moonscar felt surer of himself. Yes, he was different, but now he knew why. It was because he wasn't really a cat. He might look like one, but he was in every way different. That was why nothing had made sense to him before. He was like a fish out of water. But why was he here? Where did he truly belong?

Moonscar wanted to run back to Kara's to tell her how great he felt. He felt reborn, alive. It was just then that Moonscar remembered Fang was still fighting him. What a pathetic little scrap of fur. Did he really expect to kill Moonscar? Moonscar turned around and started to leave. Not before finding Fang's heart with his mind, and stopping its endless beating forever. Fang's body crumpled from beneath him and he fell to the ground. Moonscar kept walking. He did not turn around, he did not look back, and he did not feel any regret.

Kara was sitting on one of the fence post surrounding her garden. She looked surprised to see Moonscar again.

"Moonscar," she cried happily, leaping down to touch noses with him, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going back home." Moonscar embraced her as she wove her body around his.

"I was," Moonscar answered after a few heartbeats, "But Fang found me."

"Oh no," Kara whispered "What happened?" Moonscar paused, then mewed,

"He attacked me."

"Oh, are you hurt?" Kara sounded concerned and began to inspect his body for wounds.

"No, I'm quite alright." Moonscar mewed. Kara looked him in the eye.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Well, like I said, Fang attacked me. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen." Moonscar paused again. "I killed him." Kara shut her eyes tight and buried herself in his fur. Moonscar knew she didn't want to hear, but he had to tell her.

"Fang thought I was a danger to you, but in truth, it was he who was the danger. He was overprotective of you; he treated you like you were his territory. I'm sorry." Kara didn't answer for a while. Moonscar looked into her mind and found she was feeling relieved, and safe.

"I know I should feel sad, Fang was my friend. But I don't. I'm glad he's gone." Moonscar licked the top of her head, and she began to groom him back. For the first time in his life, Moonscar was sharing tongues with another cat. Together, they lay down and slept with one another, underneath the stars.

It was light out when Moonscar awoke. Kara was curled next to him, and he did his best not to wake her as he stood up. He did however. Kara sat up and looked around. "Wow," she mewed, "I've never slept outside before." Moonscar didn't answer.

"I must go." He mewed.

"Go? Go where?" Moonscar turned and faced Kara.

"I must go and find where I truly belong. I must find out who I really am."

"You're leaving? You can't leave, I…"

"Kara, I must. I'm sorry, but I can't love you."

"What?" She mewed in a small voice.

"I can't love you." Moonscar repeated. "And you can't love me. It would be wrong and selfish of me to love you, because I won't be here for you. To comfort you and keep you company. I must leave to find my destiny."

"But what happened last night, between us…"

"I went too far. I let my feeling get in the way. I'm sorry." Kara stared at the ground.

"You've changed." She mewed, "You're different, you seem surer of yourself." Moonscar swelled with pride that she noticed. He certainly felt different. Moonscar detected another cat nearby and swiveled his ears around to listen.

"Moonscar?" the new cat mewed. _I know that voice_. Moonscar turned around and found himself facing Wildheart.

"Wildheart? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I can't believe I found you. Listen, Redstar wants you to come back, he doesn't think you…" Wildheart's voice trailed off as he noticed Kara. He didn't know who she was or how much Moonscar had told her about himself. "Redstar changed his mind," he finished, "He's willing to listen to us." Moonscar stared at Wildheart, then mewed,

"I can't go back. I can never go back."

"Moonscar, what are you talking about?"

"I don't belong there, don't you see? Even if Redstar believes me, the Clan will still hate me." Wildheart looked closely at his brother.

"You've changed," he mewed, "You seem like a different cat, more assertive.

"That's what I said." Kara mewed.

"I'm sorry, Wildheart, but I've got to find where I truly belong, and that's not with LeafClan." Wildheart stared at his brother.

"You won't even come back to say goodbye?"

"To whom, Wildheart? You're the only cat I need to say goodbye too." Wildheart sighed.

"So this is it? This is goodbye?"

"Yes," Moonscar mewed, "This is goodbye." Wildheart said nothing for a while. Eventually, he mewed,

"Well, good luck to you, brother."

"And good luck to you." Moonscar echoed. Wildheart nodded, turned around, and left from sight.

Wildheart was back in Leafclan territory by sunset. He thought hard about what Moonscar had said. He wanted so bad to prove Moonscar was innocent, but that was impossible now. Realization suddenly struck Wildheart. If Pinescent had said Moonscar didn't kill her, then that meant Deadeye had lied! Maybe he knew what killed Pinescent. Wildheart had to find him. He raced as quickly as he could back to camp. He burst through the fern tunnel, and ran up to the first cat he saw. Unfortunately, it was Gingerface. "Where's Deadeye?" he demanded. Gingerface glared at him.

"I think the better question is where were you last night!"

"Gingerface, c'mon, where is he?" Wildheart begged.

"He's out hunting, and if you think-"

Wildheart turned around and raced back out into the forest. He did his best to pick up Deadeye's scent. Finding it, Wildheart tracked him to the edge of their territory, and prayed that Deadeye was alone. Deadeye was busy stalking a pigeon when Wildheart jumped him. The two cats rolled across the forest floor, Wildheart unleashed all his anger and rage upon Deadeye. He bit down on his ear, and Deadeye howled in pain. He must have been scared out of his fur; he probably didn't know who or what was attacking him yet. Deadeye managed to fling Wildheart off of his back, and turned around to face him. His eyes, one being foggy and blind, widened with shock.

"Wildheart! What in Starclan's name are you doing?"

"You lied about Moonscar, he didn't kill Pinescent!" Wildheart spat.

"Oh, that. You still going on about it? Give it up, its over."

Wildheart discreetly scooped up a pawful of dirt with one of his forepaws.

"Admit it, you lied about Moonscar killing Pinescent, admit it!"

"I admit nothing." Deadeye hissed. Wildheart flung his dirt at Deadeye's face. Blinded, he yowled and began to rub at his eyes. Wildheart jumped atop his back, pinning him down, and dug his claws into the top of Deadeye's neck.

"Talk," Wildheart growled, "Or I'll keep you here all night."

"Alright," Deadeye conceded, "I didn't see Moonscar kill anybody."

"Who killed Pinescent?"

"I don't know," Deadeye howled in agony, "I found her already dead. Are you happy now?"

"No," Wildheart hissed, "I'm taking you to Redstar, your going to tell him everything!"

"Ha!" Deadeye sneered. "What are you going to do? Drag me to him and then demand I tell him what _you_ want to hear? That won't make you look to good, Wildheart." Wildheart saw the truth in his words.

"Fine," he spat and let Deadeye get up, "You disgust me. I can't believe you did that to Moonscar!" Furious, Wildheart headed off in the direction of camp. _Useless_, _I didn't find anything new_.

It rained that night. Moonscar sat atop a barren hill and waited out the storm. He enjoyed the sting of the rain across his pelt. It made him feel alive. Without warning, the air suddenly grew hot, and the fur on Moonscar's pelt stood up. Before he could wonder what was going on, Moonscar was blinded by a flash of light, and deafened by a thunderous crack. Pain erupted all over his body as the ground shook, and his ears rang. The grass around him turned black and smoldered before being put out by the rain. Moonscar realized he'd just been struck by lightning, but he did not die, nor did his pelt singe. Moonscar wanted to yowl to the heavens how great he felt.

Wildheart wasn't feeling any better when he awoke. He sat gloomily around the camp wondering what to do. There was no point in trying to clear Moonscar's name if he wasn't coming back. Silvertail exited from the warriors den and padded up to him.

"Hey," She mewed as she began to rub her head under his chin, angering him further, "How are you doing? I missed you last night."

"I'm fine." Wildheart mewed coldly. He hated it when she touched him. Couldn't she see the he didn't love her back? Perhaps she was blinded by her own love for him. Maybe she only pretended Wildheart loved her. "I'm going for a walk." He told her.

"Oh, did you want me to-"

"No, I'd rather be alone." Wildheart stood up and left the camp. His mind buzzed with thoughts as he walked. Redstar and Thunderstep seemed willing to trust him now, and both had seen that he could lead. Wildheart was certainly on his way to becoming clan leader. But was that really what he wanted? It would be a lot of work fixing up his clan, And Wildheart wasn't sure he was up for the job. He didn't like to work hard, and that was all a clan leaders life was. _But think about how great the clan would become if I were leader_._ The next generation of warriors would be the strongest, the brightest, and the best out of all five Clans_. A chittering noise interrupted his thoughts. Wildheart looked up and saw dozens of squirrels among the branches. They bared their teeth and flicked their tails angrily. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"The Raks are going to bury you." The voice cried. _Raks_, Wildheart wondered,_ what are Raks?_ Without warning, a squirrel leapt down from the trees and landed a fox length away from Wildheart. Wildheart's eyes widened with surprise. This was unlike any squirrel he'd ever seen before. It had black fur, dark beady eyes, and it was _huge_, no smaller than Wildheart himself. The black squirrel made some clicking noises with his teeth, and then hissed, "You going to die now, the Raks will bury you." Wildheart wondered how this squirrel could speak to cats.

"Who are you?" Wildheart dared to ask. The black squirrel made clicking noises again.

"I am Zaber, lord of the Raks. I took over the Rak packs here, this is our land now. I've killed many cats before you. You stay, you die." Wildheart realized Rak must mean squirrel. Now Wildheart understood everything. The lack of squirrels had been caused by this Zaber. He rallied the squirrels into one fighting force to drive out Leafclan from the forest. That's why Wildheart had found dead squirrels lying about; there must have been a war between these squirrels. And did the black squirrel say he'd killed cats before? Realization struck Wildheart like a blow from a warrior._ This is what killed Pinescent_!_ That's why Redstar found black fur between her claws_.Wildheart knew this squirrel must be dangerous. Would he have to fight him? Zaber flicked his tail.

"You die, now!" he spat and leapt at Wildheart with speed unmatchable by any warrior. Wildheart thought he was finished when Zaber suddenly stopped moving in mid air. Wildheart stared dumbfounded. Zaber's head violently twisted to one side, and Wildheart heard a hideous crack. Zaber's body fell to the forest floor. The squirrels in the trees grew silent. They started to glance at one another, with their leader dead, and began to retreat back into the forest. Wildheart soon found himself alone. He looked about wildly, wondering what had just happened when Moonscar padded out from the bushes where he hid. Wildheart stared at his brother.

"You okay?" Moonscar asked. Wildheart nodded. Moonscar prodded Zaber's body with a paw. "I think this is what killed Pinescent." Wildheart nodded again.

"Yes, I was just thinking that." He padded over to Moonscar and touched noses with him. "Why did you come back?"

"I needed answers, and I think Redstar can give them to me."

"Answers? Answers to what?"

"Answers to who I am, where I really came from." Moonscar mewed.

"But, you're my brother, you were born in LeafClan." Wildheart grew confused. Moonscar shook his head.

"That's just it, I don' think I am." Moonscar bent to pick up Zaber's body. "Come on," He mewed, "We should bring this to Redstar."

"Wait, Moonscar, what happened? Why did Zaber's body freeze like that?"

"It's been something I've always been able to do. I can control things with my mind. I can send my thoughts forward into an object and bend it to my will. I can also enter the minds of others, and read their thoughts and feelings." Wildheart stared at Moonscar in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really. Now let's head back to camp.

Moonscar entered through the fern tunnel first. The cats in the clearing stared at him in surprise. Finally, Hacklefang stood up and yowled, "You're not supposed to be here!" Moonscar ignored him and walked up to Redstar who had been sitting outside his den with Thunderstep. Moonscar dropped Zaber's body in front of him. Redstar gave it a sniff.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Fresh-kill," Moonscar replied, "This," he poked at the squirrel, "Was responsible for Pinescent's death." The rest of the Clan had gathered around the black squirrel and stared at Moonscar. "This is why you found black fur beneath Pinescent's claws," Moonscar continued, "She had been fighting this."

"You may not have noticed," Wildheart put in, "That there has been a shortage of squirrels as of late. It was the doing of this one," Wildheart flicked his ears at Zaber; "He spoke to me and said he'd gathered the squirrels of the forest to try and drive us out. He attacked me, but Moonscar killed him." Redstar stared at Wildheart like he was crazy. His gaze flicked between Zaber's body and Moonscar. Eventually, he beckoned over Mousenose.

"What do you think?" He asked her quietly. Mousenose glanced at Wildheart, and then mewed.

"It's far fetched and hard to believe, but I think their telling the truth. I haven't seen a squirrel in days." Redstar turned to Thunderstep.

"Thunderstep?" he questioned.

"I agree with Mousenose." Thunderstep replied. Redstar nodded, and then he grew angry.

"Deadeye, come here." He mewed. Deadeye stood up and guiltily padded over to Redstar.

"Yes, Redstar?"

"Deadeye, you say you saw Moonscar murder Pinescent?"

"Yes." Deadeye agreed after a brief hesitation.

"Prove it." Redstar mewed coldly. A look of terror crossed Deadeye's face.

"Well, I might have been mistaken. I did see something with a black pelt attack Pinescent." Wildheart knew this was a lie. Deadeye had admitted he found Pinescent already dead. Redstar didn't press any further. Instead, he turned back to Moonscar.

"Moonscar, I believe I was wrong to accuse you of murdering Pinescent. You say she was killed by this squirrel, I believe you. You may be a part of LeafClan once again."

"Redstar," Moonscar mewed before anything more could be said, "I want to know the truth, where did I come from?" Redstar looked confused.

"You were born here…"

"Don't give me that. Tell me the truth, or I will rip the knowledge from your mind." Redstar's eyes narrowed at this remark, and Wildheart saw exactly what his brother was doing. Moonscar could easily enter Redstar's mind and find the truth, but he was going to let Redstar tell him himself. Redstar sighed.

"Alright. It was leaf bare, and deathly cold outside. A mysterious she-cat came to our camp bearing you as a kit. She asked me to look after you, and allow you to grow up as one of my Clan. I agreed, and turned you over to Sunburst, who took you in as her foster kit. I ordered the Clan not to speak of this again." Moonscar nodded.

"So I wasn't born here?" He asked.

"No," Redstar replied, "The she-cat that brought you here claimed she wasn't your mother either. I don't know where you were born." _Moonscars not my brother_, Wildheart thought wildly. Moonscar looked up at the sky.

"That's just it Redstar," He mewed quietly, "I don't think I was born at all. I think I was created, by a force more powerful than Starclan, to serve some purpose here." Redstar and Wildheart both looked at him in surprise.

"You seriously think that?" Redstar questioned him.

"Yes," Moonscar replied, "I do. That is why I cannot stay here and be a warrior of LeafClan. I must leave, and find out who I really am."

"What? Moonscar, you can't leave." Wildheart protested. Moonscar glanced at him.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I have to. Goodbye Wildheart, Redstar, thank you for looking after me." Redstar suddenly looked guiltier than ever. "I don't belong here," Moonscar continued, "Even if you do think I'm innocent, nobody wants me here."

"I do." Wildheart argued. Moonscar shook his head.

"I know you do, Wildheart, but I still must go." Moonscar stood close to Wildheart and whispered. "You remember that white she cat I was with when you found me?"

"Yes." Wildheart replied cautiously.

"Do you think you could find her again?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, do so, and tell her I'm dead."

"What?" Wildheart mewed in surprise, "Why?"

"Because," Moonscar answered, "She loves me, and if she spends the rest of her life with the hope that I might one day return to her, well, I can't allow her to do that. It would be best if she thought I was dead." Wildheart nodded, understanding.

"I will tell her." He promised.

"Thank you." Moonscar mewed, and then turned to leave.

"Wait," Wildheart called after him, Moonscar stopped, "If you find out where you really belong, will you come back and tell me?" Moonscar turned so that one half of his face was facing Wildheart.

"Yes," he promised, "I will." Then he turned and walked through the fern tunnel. Redstar padded up to Wildheart and placed his tail across his shoulder.

"You did a fine job, Wildheart." Wildheart nodded. "Come with me to my den, Thunderstep and I have something to tell you." Wildheart did as he was told. The three cats settled themselves in the den underneath the tree stump.

"Well, Wildheart," Redstar mewed, "You've proven yourself quite a bit in the last moon. I have to say, I'm impressed."

"As am I," Thunderstep added, "You've shown yourself a fine warrior." Redstar nodded in agreement.

"Birdsong tells me her kits are nearly ready to be apprenticed. Mousenose thinks Eaglekit would do a fine job as a medicine cat apprentice, but that leaves Slashkit. Wildheart, I was wondering if you'd like to mentor him." Wildheart looked up in surprise. He would have never thought Redstar would entrust him with mentoring.

"I don't know, Redstar," he mewed, "I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a mentor."

"But I think you are, Wildheart. You're good at inspiring cats to do what you think; you can make others listen to you. Those are fine skills for one in a leadership position, such as mentoring." Wildheart still felt doubtful.

"Besides," Thunderstep put in, "If you ever want to become deputy one day, you need to have mentored at least one cat." Now Wildheart really was surprised.

"Thunderstep, you talk as if…"

"While no decision can be made at this point, I am quite serious about you being my deputy. I saw the way you led those cats against EarthClan, you did so perfectly. Redstar and I will defiantly be looking to you for your help." Redstar nodded in agreement.

"I'm not old, Wildheart," he mewed, "But I have been careless with my nine lives; I threw them away in battle as if they would last forever. I've only two left. It will not be long now before I go to join Starclan." Wildheart nodded understandingly. Those nine lives had to be treated carefully and with respect.

"Alright," Wildheart agreed, "I will mentor Slashkit."

Eight years passed…

Wildstar was having a restless night. He dreamed Moonscar had come back to him, and told him what his destiny was, but when Wildstar awoke, he couldn't remember what it had been. Wildstar laid his head on his paws and sighed deeply, the faint scent of Moonscar still in his nostrils. Wildstar sniffed the air. Now he really did smell Moonscar._ Could it be_…? Wildstar stood up and rushed outside from his den underneath the tree stump. He found himself face to face with Moonscar. Time had not ravaged his body like it had Wildstar's. Moonscar did not look any older than the day he had left LeafClan. He dipped his head to Wildstar. "Greetings, brother," Moonscar mewed, "I trust this evening finds you well?" It was a moment before Wildstar could find his voice.

"Yes, as well as any other." He mewed. Moonscar nodded and sat himself down in the snow. For the first time, Wildstar noticed his foster brother wasn't alone. There was a she-cat with him, dark pelted just like Moonscar, and her eyes were…_ blood red_? Wildstar gulped as he gazed into her eyes. They seemed to grow bigger and bigger with every heartbeat. Wildstar tried to look away, but he realized with a start that he couldn't move. His entire body had grown paralyzed, all he could do was sit and stare at the she- cat's red eyes. The she-cat blinked suddenly, and Wildstar broke away from his trance.

"I'm sorry," the she-cat mewed as she turned away, "You mustn't look into my eyes." Wildheart nodded, understanding.

"Brother, this is Bloodrose," Moonscar introduced the she cat. Bloodrose dipped her head to Wildstar. _What a terrible name_, Wildstar thought. "She has been a dear friend to me," Moonscar continued, "And I believe our destines are intertwined."

"And have you found your destiny?" Wildstar questioned him. Moonscar shook his head.

"No, that's not why I'm here." Moonscar looked closely at Wildstar. "You look old now." He mewed sympathetically. It was true, Wildstar had white hairs across his muzzle, and far more battle scars than he'd used to.

"And you look still look young." He replied.

"Yes," Moonscar agreed, "It is a curse, I think. Bloodrose and I won't age and die until our destiny is complete. But enough of this, I have a favor to ask of you, Wildstar." Moonscar mewed and parted, revealing a tiny black kit sleeping behind him. Moonscar picked up the kit in the scruff of his neck and dropped him in front of Wildstar.

"This is Frost," Moonscar told him, "I was wondering if you'd raise him."

Wildstar sniffed the tiny kit.

"Is he yours?"

"No," Moonscar replied, "but he is our responsibility, and he would not be safe where Bloodrose and I plan on going." Bloodrose leaned over and whispered something to Moonscar in a language Wildstar did not understand. He twitched his ears with annoyance.

"And where do you plan on going?" Wildstar asked his foster brother.

"It is best that you do not know." Moonscar answered. Wildstar sighed.

"Moonscar, I would like to know what has happened to you since you last left." Now it was Moonscar's time to sigh.

"You want to know, so I shall tell you. Very well then, I began by traveling around, learning everything I could. The world is a very big place Wildstar. I've spoken to every wise cat I could find, trying desperately to find my true origins." Moonscar glanced fondly at Bloodrose. "This how I found Bloodrose. A cat told me he knew of another like me, so I searched, and eventually found her." Moonscar turned back to Wildstar. "We've traveled far, and learned much. I've even learned the languages of beast other than cats, and spoken with the wisest among them. My travels lead me to this one badger for instance, her name was Midnight, and she was very wise. She told me of cats who live in Clans just like us, following the warrior code and Starclan. These other Clans live by a lake, Bloodrose and I visited it briefly, but we did not stay long.

After speaking with every wise being I could find, I have been lead to believe that the answers we seek lie within the Dark Forest."

"The Dark Forest," Wildstar echoed, "What's that?" Moonscar answered.

"It is the place where the spirits of evil cats go when they die. Think of it as the opposite of Starclan, as hell. I wasn't going to tell you this, but that is where Bloodrose and I will journey next. It is a dark place, Wildstar, where no sun shines, and the cats that go there must walk it alone, forever. I need to find an old she-cat long dead within the Dark Forest. Now you see why I must leave Frost with you." Wildstar stared wide eyed.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting there?" he asked incredulously.

Moonscar shifted uncomfortably.

"It's complicated," He mewed, "And I'm afraid I've told you all I can."

Wildstar snorted.

"More like all you should." he retorted. Moonscar paused for a moment.

"Then it is good that you understand." He mewed cheekily. "Now, will you take in this kit?" He asked hopefully. Wildstar sighed.

"I suppose I don't have much choice, do I?"

"I'm afraid not." Moonscar mewed. "We should probably get going before the rest of your Clan wakes. Goodbye, Wildstar."

"Bye." Wildstar mewed sadly. He watched as Moonscar and Bloodrose began to walk towards the fern tunnel. "Wait." Wildstar mewed after them. They turned around. "Moonscar, you have a daughter." Wildstar told them. Moonscar's expression did not change. He was silent for a while, before mewing,

"Mine and Kara's?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Moon."

"I see. She doesn't have, that is, can she…?"

Wildstar guessed what Moonscar was trying to say.

"No, she can't. I've trained her as a warrior, and never has she been able to do what you can."

"I see." Moonscar mewed. "Thank you for telling me." This time, as they left, Wildstar didn't stop them. He bent down and looked at the kit.

"Well little kit, welcome to your new home. Welcome to LeafClan, Frostkit."

Moonscar and Bloodrose hadn't yet left LeafClan territory when Bloodrose asked, "Whose Kara?"

"She's a cat I once knew, a long time ago." Moonscar answered her.

Bloodrose looked thoughtful. "It's a good thing Wildstar didn't press us for information regarding where we found the kit.

"Yes, luck was on our side." Moonscar agreed. Unknown to Wildstar, Moonscar and Bloodrose had already tried entering the Dark forest once before. They hadn't succeeded in going in, but they accidently brought something out, a tiny black kit, and Moonscar just left it with LeafClan. No one would have known who this kit was, but far away, where the four Clans of the lake lived, the cats would have known his father as Scourge.

Chapter fourteen

Frostkit opened his eyes slowly at first, and then they flew open with excitement. It was today! The day he and his foster littermates would become apprentices! Frostkit stood up and shook awake his brothers Springkit, and Windkit. The two tabby kits grumbled as Frostkit awoke them from there sleep, but then they too remembered what day it was.

"Hooray, its today!" Windkit yowled with glee. The three kits tumbled together over their mother, Snowbird, until she too was awake.

"Oh, go away the three of you." She mewed playfully, "I can hardly wait until I move back to the warriors den where I can get a decent night sleep." The three kits giggled as they tumbled out of the nursery and into the camp. The sun had not yet risen above the tree tops, and the majority of the clan was still asleep. Only Wildstar's son and daughter, Graystep and Riverheart, were up and about. The two siblings were very close and generally kept quiet.

It had rained the night before, Windkit and Springkit were dabbing their paws in one of the many puddles. Their father, Beetlefur, exited from the warriors den and the two kits ran to him. Frostkit felt a pang of jealousy and loneliness at the sight of the three, but then reminded himself he too had a father in Wildstar. The Clan leader had always been there for him while he was growing up, and had secretly begun teaching him warrior skills a moon ago. In fact, Wildstar paid Frostkit more attention then he did his mate, Silvertail, or his kits Graystep and Riverheart. Frostkit found that odd, and had more than once received a venomous glance from Graystep.

As the sun steadily rose in the sky, and more warriors began to pour out of their dens, Wildstar himself emerged from underneath the tree stump where his den was made. The sun's glow made his pelt shine and appear as if he were one of its golden rays. Wildstar leapt up on top of the stump and called out,

"Let all cats apprenticed or more gather here for a Clan meeting!" Warriors began to crowd around the tree stump. The Clan's medicine cat, Mousenose, and her apprentice, Eagleheart, appeared from their den. Hacklefang, Shadowpelt, and Smalltwig, the Clan elders, also made their way towards the crowd. Snowbird gathered up the three kits and quickly began to groom their heads.

"Stand up straight," she mewed between licks, "And keep you head high. Springkit, no pushing your brother, and remember, I'm proud of you all." She finished and took a step back. The three kits glanced at each other excitedly. This was it! When the Clan had gathered, Wildstar began to speak.

"We are gathered her today," He mewed, "For one of a Clans most important duties. Windkit, Springkit, and Frostkit, have reached their sixth moon." Frostkit could hardly contain his excitement as Wildstar said his name. The way he spoke it always made Frostkit feel like he was destined for great things. "Windkit," Wildstar called out, "Come forward." Windkit strode with great dignity to the head of the tree stump. "Windkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Windpaw." Windpaw kneaded his paws into the ground with excitement. "Flamepelt," Wildstar addressed one of his warriors, "Don't think I've forgotten how you discovered the pack of fox's last leaf bare. You shall make an excellent mentor for Windpaw."

Flamepelt dipped his head and walked up to Windpaw, where the two touched noses, and retreated back into the crowd. "Springkit." Wildstar called next. Frostkit felt a flicker of disappointment that he would be last. Springkit raced up to Wildstar as quickly as he could. The Clan purred with amusement. "Springkit, from this moment until you receive you warrior name, you shall be known as Springpaw." Springpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Frognose," Wildstar called out to Flamepelt's brother, "You shall be mentor to Springpaw. Don't forget to teach him a little of your patience." He added with a hint of amusement. Springpaw lifted his head up to touch noses with Frognose so quickly that the pair collided. They then walked back into the crowd. Now it was Frostkit's turn.

"Frostkit," Wildstar mewed, again making Frostkit's heart jump, "Come forward." Frostkit slowly walked until he was standing below Wildstar. "Frostkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Frostpaw." Wildstar paused, making every heartbeat feel like a moon. Frostpaw leaned forward in anticipation. "I have decided," Wildstar mewed, "That I shall mentor Frostpaw." Gasps came from within the crowd, and Frostpaw's jaw dropped. Wildstar was to be his mentor? The Clan leader himself? Wildstar jumped down to touch noses with him. Frostpaw felt he could hardly contain his excitement. The Clan then began to call out their names. Frostpaw closed his eyes and let their cheers flow over him. Wildstar prodded him awake. "Come on, let's go out and I'll show you the forest."

Graystep stared longingly after his father as he departed with Frostpaw. His sister had followed his gaze and mewed,

"Did you want to speak with him?" Graystep shook his head. "If he wanted to talk, he'd come to us." Riverheart agreed. Graystep sighed.

"That'll be the day." He mewed sadly.

"Now, I think your being too hard on him." Riverheart argued, "He's busy."

"Yeah right, he obviously has enough time for Frostpaw." Graystep mewed darkly. "Besides, it wasn't like he was Clan leader back when we were kits, he wasn't even deputy."

"But he was there for us," Riverheart offered, "He visited us nearly everyday."

"Oh, sure, he'd come bring our mother fresh-kill and sit in the nursery, but did he ever once speak to us? To her? No, never, he just came and sat there like he couldn't wait to leave."

"He cares," Riverheart mewed defensively, "He's probably just got nervous, or didn't know what to say."

"How about I love you," Graystep spat, "That's not too hard, is it? He's never told us that, heck; I've never even heard him tell Silvertail that he loves her." Graystep sat down.

"Of course he loves the three of us. He wouldn't have had kits unless he did."

"You know what I think?" Graystep mewed quietly, "I think he did love our mother, but he didn't want kits. And then we were accidently born, so he no longer loves any of us."

"Your crazy," Riverheart mumbled, "You think this is our fault?" Graystep didn't answer her.

Chapter fifteen

Moonscar listened to the screams of the cats as they fell over the ledge. He and Bloodrose were somewhere in the mountains, heading back towards the direction of the other four Clans. The cats he'd just killed had been tribe cats. Moonscar looked into their minds and saw they were part of a group called the Tribe of Rushing Water. The three of them had informed Moonscar that they were on their land, and ordered them to leave. Moonscar didn't like that, so he shoved them over the edge with his mind. Moonscar peered over the ledge and caught a glimpse of their broken and bleeding forms a few hundred tail lengths below. One of them raised its head and tried to stand, but both legs on one side were broken. Moonscar spotted a small stone nearby and dropped it over the edge. The rock landed squarely on top of the tribe cat's head and his life was extinguished. Bloodrose sighed.

"Moonscar, I wish you wouldn't to that." She mewed. Moonscar looked at her in surprise.

"Lost your stomach for killing have you?" he teased. Bloodrose glared at him, her powers having no effect on him, or vice versa.

"I'm not complaining about killing," She mewed defensively, "It's the way you kill. You should always strike at your opponents from up close, so you can feel the warmth of their blood running across your paw. Your way, it's just too boring. It a waste of time."

"Well, if you think my kill is bad, why don't you do it yourself?"

"That's the other thing; you didn't even leave one for me." Bloodrose mewed angrily.

"Sorry," Moonscar apologized, "I'll remember that next time."

Chapter sixteen

So far, being an apprentice wasn't much fun. It had been three days, and Wildstar hadn't taught Frostpaw a thing about hunting or fighting. Instead, he'd been teaching him about herbs. Frostpaw sat in the middle of the great clearing while Wildstar paced around him. "Now," Wildstar mewed, "Look at the three herbs I've laid out before you and tell me which is which." Frostpaw inwardly sighed. The first one looked like a daisy.

"This ones feverfew," Frostpaw told him, "The one that looks like a dandelion is coltsfoot, and the third is tansy."

"Close," Wildstar mewed, "But the third is actually thyme."

"Oh," Frostpaw replied, not really caring, "Why do I need to know this again?"

"Because," Wildstar looked down at him, "You might need to know someday. Besides, the smartest warrior wins the battle." Frostpaw wasn't so sure. There were two, perfectly good medicine cats within the Clan, why did he have to learn what they already knew? Frostpaw completely trusted Wildstar to give him the best training possible, but he seriously thought this was unnecessary.

"Wildstar," Frostpaw dared to ask, "When will we practice battle moves?" Wildstar stopped his pacing.

"Now." He mewed. Frostpaw's spirits soared and he tensed, half expecting his mentor to leap at him, but he didn't. "We'll start with breathing." Wildstar continued. Frostpaw's excitement died down again. Breathing? Wildstar took a seat opposite Frostpaw. "Take a deep breath." He ordered. Frostpaw did as he was told. "No, wrong," Wildstar mewed almost immediately, "That's not the correct way to breath." Frostpaw didn't know there was a _wrong_ way to breath. "When you breathe," Wildstar corrected him, "You don't want your shoulders and chest to move. You must inhale from farther down inside yourself, so that only your belly fur moves. Yes, like that, good. Feel the air you take in travel deep inside you, all the way down to your toes, and into the ground. Now, before you ask, I'll tell you why you want to breathe like this. The answer is because you'll take in more air, so then you'll last longer in a fight, or if you are running a long distance, it'll be easier on your body. It takes some getting used to, but try and breathe like that from now on. Good cat.

Now, tell me what do you think is the most important skill a warrior can have in combat?" Frostpaw had no idea.

"Speed?" He guessed randomly.

"Do you mean speed as in physical speed, or quick thinking?" Frostpaw thought about it carefully.

"Well, I suppose one isn't good without the other, so both." He answered. Wildstar chuckled.

"A good answer, and speed is something that can only be achieved through practice, practice, and more practice. We'll do plenty of that later. The best answer I think is not only quick thinking, but clear and logical thinking. Strength, accuracy, speed, all of it is useless if you don't know how and when to apply such skills. I will teach you how to do this."

"How?" Frostpaw wondered aloud.

"By testing your mind, challenging it. That's another reason why I am teaching you about herbs. Not only is it useful knowledge, but it exercises your mind. I will further do this by asking you about different combat scenarios, like say for instance I might ask you what to do if you have an entire Clan of warriors at your disposal, enemy cats had been sighted on your territory, and it's raining. You would then think about it and give me your answer whenever you feel best. I will then give you my answer and we will compare them." Frostpaw nodded, finally understanding what Wildstar was offering to teach him. A thought suddenly came to him.

"But isn't my job as a warrior to simply fight, and your job as Clan leader to decide the how and when? I mean, if I spend all my time thinking about strategies instead of combat maneuvers, wont it be like I'm not doing the best for my clan?" Wildstar paused for a moment, then mewed,

"When speaking about simple Clan hierarchy, yes you are correct that leaders lead, and warriors fight. But, what you must understand is that Clan leaders aren't always right, however much I may wish it. That is why I have a deputy and warriors. It is also your job as a warrior of LeafClan to think the things I say over, come up with your own ideas, and then share them with me. I'm always willing to listen to constructive criticism. Besides, I can't be everywhere at once. Certain situations might require you make a decision for yourself immediately without any help. It is my job to prepare you for that day." Frostpaw was growing excited. This truly was warrior training.

"Did your mentor teach you all this?" Frostpaw wondered. Wildstar's back stiffened.

"No," He answered, "My mentor did not teach me such things." Frostpaw was confused.

"Then where did you learn all this? Did you make it up?" Wildstar whirled around and loomed over Frostpaw, making him shrink back a little.

"I didn't _make_ it up," Wildstar corrected, "I _thought_ it up. There's a difference. Okay, here's your first test. What is the difference between making something up and thinking it up, hmm?" The answer came to Frostpaw almost immediately.

"If you make something up," He answered, "It may or may not be true. Thinking something up is more like bringing something up out of reasoning." This answer seemed to please Wildstar.

"An acceptable answer. Good." Frostpaw beamed.

Chapter seventeen

_Frostpaw felt something prodding his side_. He mumbled "Go away." But the poking persisted. Frostpaw finally opened his blue eyes to find Windpaw starring down at him.

"Get up, Frostpaw; Wildstar is giving us an assessment."

"What?" Frostpaw asked incredulously. He glanced outside. "It's the middle of the night!" Windpaw shrugged.

"Wildstar's orders, c'mon everyone else is already up. Frostpaw stumbled out of the apprentices den and into the clearing. All the other apprentices, Springpaw, Snailpaw, and Howlpaw were standing outside with their mentors and Slashclaw, the Clan deputy and Wildstar's former apprentice. When all the apprentices were gathered Slashclaw began to speak.

"All right. Tonight, Wildstar is giving you five an assessment. It will not involve any hunting or fighting, so don't worry, yet." The apprentices gulped. Notail, Howlpaw's mentor, yawned loudly.

"Why must Wildstar do this at night? He's crazy." Slashclaw glanced at him briefly then mewed,

"The assessment will take place at the great clearing. Let's go." The apprentices and their mentors all followed Slashclaw into the forest. Frostpaw had never been out in the forest at night before. Everything looked so different. When the group had reached the clearing, Wildstar was there, waiting for them.

"Go to him," Slashclaw ordered the apprentices, "He'll give you your assessment."

"Good luck," Frognose mewed with a wave of his tail, "You'll need it." The apprentices glanced at each other. What could he mean? The five of them walked up to Wildstar. He dipped his head.

"Sit down." He commanded. They sat. Howlpaw yawned. Wildstar padded up to him. "Tired, Howlpaw?" Howlpaw snapped his mouth shut and shook his head, his eyes wide. Wildstar chuckled. "Good, you'll want to be wide awake for this. Wildstar began to pace up and down the line of apprentices. "Frostpaw, you are partnered with Windpaw, Windpaw, you are partnered with Springpaw, Springpaw you are with Snailpaw, Snailpaw with Howlpaw, and Howlpaw is with Frostpaw. Now, your assessment," He mewed, "Is simple. All you have to do is answer a question, one single question." Wildstar stopped pacing and looked at them. "But it will be a tough, demanding one. Now," he began pacing again, "There are a few rules. First and foremost, answer the question right, and you get my respect along with my congratulations. Answer the question wrong, and you will be punished with one moon worth extra apprentice training." All the apprentices gasp. Could he do that? "However," Wildstar continued, "You can choose not to receive the question, and only be punished with a half moon extra apprentice training."

"But that's mousebrained." Snailpaw blurted out, "Why would anyone agree to take the question?" Wildstar glared at him.

"Because," Wildstar mewed, "Of the other rule. If you choose to reject the question and receive only a half moon of extra training, then fine, but the cat I partnered you with will be forced to reject the question also. Think carefully, you now hold not only your own fate, but another's as well." The apprentices glanced nervously at one another. Frostpaw began to think about this._ If I take the question and get it wrong, all I lose is time_._ But I can avoid that by not taking the question at all_. _Of course, if I don't take the question, I bring Windpaw down with me, and he might be angry because of that_. _But why take the easy way out_?_ A warrior wouldn't do that_. _No, I shall accept the question_.

None of the other apprentices had moved. Wildstar eyed them approvingly.

"Well," He mewed, "Does this mean you all are going to accept the question, and risk more time as an apprentice?" No one said anything. Wildstar bowed his head and his shoulders began to shake. Frostpaw realized he was laughing. Wildstar lifted his head and faced them.

"Congratulations, you've all passed the assessment." He mewed cheerily. The apprentices stared at him in confusion. They'd passed?

"Wait, I don't understand." Springpaw voiced his thoughts. Wildstar shook his head.

"There was no real question," He explained, "This was merely a test to see how committed you were to becoming a warrior." When the apprentices still look confused, Wildstar mewed, "Let's say you all go on to become warriors. I task you with finding and intercepting an enemy messenger. You don't know if he's alone, or if he's an apprentice or a warrior. What do you do? Accept the mission, or reject it? As a warrior, you can't always take the easy way out. None of you will do that, I'm sure, because you've proven yourselves otherwise. And like I said, you have my respect and congratulations. Now, go home and get some sleep, you've got training tomorrow." The apprentices nodded excitedly and joined with their mentors as they walked home.

"You did a good job," Flamepelt praised them; "Wildstar first told the idea to Redstar, who was Clan leader when I was an apprentice, he immediately loved it, and Clan leaders have been doing it ever since, scared me out of my fur when I had to do it." Notail waved his stump of a tail.

"Not me," He mewed, "I knew what was going on. No lie." Flamepelt gave a good natured growl and chased him playfully across the great clearing. Flamepelt tackled Notail and sent him sprawling. Notail stood up and shook his pelt.

"Really," he mewed with amusement, "Why do I put up with you cats."

Chapter eighteen

Moonscar and Bloodrose crossed a border marker. For the first time in moons, Moonscar was on Clan territory again. Bloodrose looked around at the bleak moorland that stretched before them.

"Looks pretty barren," she mewed, "I don't see how any cat could survive here."

"The land is teeming with life." Moonscar informed her. "I can sense rabbits and mice aplenty." Bloodrose rolled her red eyes.

"Whatever." She replied. "Do you know where this Moonpool is?"

"Midnight said it lay towards the rising sun, atop the moor. I suggest we head there."

"Right." They continued on their way. Suddenly, Moonscar sensed a cat nearby.

"Where?" Bloodrose looked around when he told her. "I don't see anyone."

"There," Moonscar pointed with his nose, "Coming over the hill." It was a dark pelted cat, chasing a rabbit over the hill. Moonscar searched its mind. It was a Clan cat, a warrior of Windclan by the name of Crowfeather. Moonscar looked over his entire life, from kithood, to his journey to the sun drown place with other Clan cats, the great journey, and both his forbidden loves. Moonscar learned a surprising amount about the local Clan history.

Crowfeather spotted the two strangers and gave up his chase of the rabbit. He stared at them in surprise, and then walked over to them. His mind was angry, and grew confused once he saw the colors of the two cat's eyes. He hesitated only once in his step, determined to drive off these rouges. "Don't do anything stupid," Moonscar whispered to Bloodrose, "And keep your gaze down." Moonscar didn't want Crowfeather to become hypnotized by her eyes. Crowfeather had reached them by now.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Moonscar dipped his head respectfully.

"We apologize for trespassing on your territory. We promise to be gone by sunset." Crowfeather looked confused by such an answer, but held his ground.

"No, you'll leave now." He growled.

"Oh let's just kill him Moonscar and be done with it." Bloodrose mewed.

"No," Moonscar snapped, "I already told you, I won't kill a Clan cat." Moonscar felt Crowfeather's confusion only grow. Moonscar turned back to him.

"Were not going to kill you, we promise to leave your territory as soon as possible, and we won't take any prey." Crowfeather's eyes wavered. He grew conflicted. Finally, he turned and mewed,

"Stay or go, I no longer care." Then he left, up and over the hill, and disappeared from sight.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Moonscar mewed optimistically.

"I still think we should have killed him." Bloodrose meowed ruefully.

It was dark when Moonscar and Bloodrose reached the Moonpool, and it was nearly dawn when they came back, this time dragging a mangy rouge. Moonscar had looked into his mind and discovered that this cat was a killer, a cat who was destined to walk the Dark Forest. Moonscar circled the Moonpool while Bloodrose held down the rouge with her superior strength.

"This ley line of spiritual energy should serve us quite nicely." Moonscar mewed. He was ready to begin. "All right, Bloodrose, you can kill him now." Moonscar carefully set his mind in place with the rouge's until it was as if they were the same being. Moonscar felt every thought of the rouge's. Bloodrose looked into the eyes of the rouge, and he was soon hypnotized by her. The rouge stopped struggling.

"Now," Bloodrose whispered to him quietly, "Let me give you the kiss of eternal sleep." She then bent forward and licked his nose. At first, nothing happened. Then, something began to drip from his nose. In fact, it was his nose that was dripping as the skin melted off. Soon, the fur and flesh on his face began to melt, leaving nothing but bone. The melting began to spread down his neck and across his entire body. Only then, did he finally die, and his essence was sent to the Dark Forest. Moonscar's mind followed the rouge until he too was mentally inside the Dark Forest. No moon or stars shone in the night sky, yet everything was cast in flickering shadow. Moonscar felt around with his mind until he felt the essence he was looking for. He followed it through the foreboding forest until he came upon a she-cat. Her dark brown pelt was ragged, and her eyes were yellow. She looked at Moonscar with surprise.

"Are you Sigertia?" Moonscar asked her.

"Why, yes," She rasped, "Yes I am."

"I see," Moonscar mewed, "I've been looking for you for quite some time now."

Sigertia nodded slowly. "I was wondering if the names Moonscar or Bloodrose meant anything to you." Sigertia kept nodding her head; it was more of a head bob actually. Moonscar thought she would never stop. She did, however, and tipped her head to one side.

"Moonscar?" She repeated, "Bloodrose? No, no, no those sound like ordinary names to me." She padded up close to Moonscar and looked him in the eye. "Is one of those names yours?" She queried. Moonscar nodded.

"I see, I see. No, no, your names mean nothing, but what you are, is something else. You are not named for who you are, so why would you come to me asking if your names meant something when what you really want is to know who you are? It makes no general sense. Ask a different question."

"Alright, then answer me this, crone, who am I?" Sigertia tipped her head to one side, and then to the other.

"You," She mewed, "Are Moonscar." Moonscar bristled at her stupid reply.

"Then who is Moonscar?" he spat back. Sigertia now leaned her head back.

"Moonscar is you." She meowed simply. He'd heard enough and turned to leave.

"Have I answered you question?" Sigertia called after him.

"No."

"Then why are you leaving?" Moonscar looked back at the old she-cat. She was crazy.

"I am leaving because you haven't given me a suitable answer."

"Well, that's because you haven't asked me a suitable question." Sigertia retorted.

"Then what is a suitable question?" Moonscar snapped.

"There's one!" she mewed suddenly. Moonscar rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, do you know where I could find answers to my questions?"

"Aha! There's another one!" Sigertia leaned her head forward. "Yes, yes, why don't you try speaking to my sister? She's good at talking sense to crazy cats like you."

"Your sister? Where is she?" Moonscar asked hurriedly.

"She's…oh dear, it seems I've forgotten. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in quite some time now."

"Maybe that's because she's still alive?" Moonscar offered.

"Still alive?" Sigertia echoed "What's that supposed to mean?" Sigertia looked at her surroundings as if for the first time. "Oh, it appears I've died. Huh, imagine that."

"You have no idea where your sister is?" Moonscar pressed.

"My sister? Let's see, she lives in a cave with a lot of bats. Or was it bears?" Moonscar kneaded his paws into the ground impatiently. "Come to think of it, it might have been beavers. Excuse me, but do you know if beavers live in caves?"

"I'm more interested in your sister." Moonscar answered her.

"My sister? Oh, yes, she lives in a cave with lots of angry badgers."

"Where is the cave?"

"The cave? I think it was a cave. It was… at the bottom of… a lake?" Moonscar stared at Sigertia. There was a cave underneath the lake? Of all the silly places. Moonscar immediately let go of his minds hold on the Dark Forest and returned to the Moonpool. The sun had risen by now, making it sparkle. Bloodrose had been dozing and sat up as Moonscar returned to his body.

"Did it work?" She asked him.

"Yes, it did." Moonscar stared at the pile of bones that had been the rouge. "I didn't know you could do that to a cat."

"Hmm, well, now you do." Moonscar made a face.

"Disgusting." He mewed.

"But beautiful." Bloodrose shivered with delight. "Do you know where we must go next?"

"Yes, to a cave, at the bottom of the lake."

"A cave at the bottom of the lake?" Bloodrose echoed. "How bizarre." Moonscar nodded in agreement.

"Let's wait till its dark out, that way we won't run into any more Clan cats." Bloodrose agreed, and the two slept the day away. When the sky was filled with stars once more, they made their way to the edge of the lake.

"So what do we do now, swim?" Bloodrose questioned. Moonscar chuckled.

"We could do that. Or I could part the water with my mind." Moonscar did so, pushing the water up until two walls of water towered over them on either side. Soon, a large rock formation revealed itself. Moonscar and Bloodrose walked down into the dip of the lake bed, towards the formation. When they'd reached the center of the lake, Moonscar began to search the rock formation for an entrance. He found one, leading up from underneath the rock. Moonscar leapt up and into a small cavern with Bloodrose right behind him.

The cavern was small and dark. There was a single she-cat sitting inside, staring at the two newcomers with surprise. She looked like a mirror image of Sigertia. Moonscar dipped his head to her. "Are you sister to Sigertia?" He asked her. The she cat nodded.

"I'm Moonscar, and this is Bloodrose. Tell me, do our names mean anything to you?" The she-cat thought about this and mewed in an ancient voice,

"No, those sound like perfectly ordinary names to me." Moonscar nodded.

"Do you know who we are?" he questioned her. The she cat narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is do you know where we belong? We have no idea, and have been searching for a very long time."

"You mean you don't know who you are, _what_ you are?" Moonscar shook his head.

"Can you tell us?" The she cat nodded.

"Yes, I can tell you everything." Moonscar and Bloodrose leaned in with anticipation. "What you two are," The she-cat mewed, "Are called death cats, or reaper for short. Since the dawning of the world, death cats have walked the earth. Every death cat was born with a special power, as I'm sure you well know. Reapers are immortal; you shall never die."

"What is our purpose in being?" Moonscar questioned her further. "Why are we here?" The she-cat shook her head.

"I do not know; you would have to ask another death cat."

"But where are these death cats?" Bloodrose blurted, "Where do they live?" The she-cat did not answer, nor did she move.

"Bloodrose, you've hypnotized her, blink!" Moonscar spat. Bloodrose did so and the she-cat regained her senses.

"Oh my, how interesting." She mewed. Moonscar shook his head.

"Please, where can we find these death cats?" The she-cat eyed them oddly.

"In the realm of the death cats of course."

"Where is that? How do we get there?"

"The realm of the death cats exists on a plane parallel to this world. You may travel there by using your powers as a reaper.

"How?"

"As a death cat, you can travel to any location you choose in a heartbeat. You must simply tap into your power and think of where you want to go."

"You mean we've trekked half way across this world when we could have transported there instantly?" Bloodrose mewed pitifully.

"Really, you walked?" The she-cat sounded impressed.

"That's all we have to do?" Moonscar checked with her.

"Yes, that is all." Moonscar took a deep breathe.

"Okay, Bloodrose, let's give it a try." Bloodrose nodded enthusiastically. Moonscar closed his eyes, felt for the power in his mind, and imagined being in the realm of the death cats, of being home. Moonscar felt a rush of wind across his pelt, and then it ended. He slowly opened his eyes and was amazed by what he saw. The ground before him was covered in short stubby grass which was purple. Scattered across the plain were random piles of bones. The sky was made up of large purple-black clouds which did not move. Lying atop the bones or in the grass were cats; death cats. All of them had a black pelt, and most had distinctive white markings, such as a white tail, or white paws. One or two looked up at Moonscar as he appeared, found nothing out of the ordinary, and went back to whatever they had been doing. Bloodrose materialized next to him a moment later.

"What kept you?" He asked.

"Oh, I stopped to give that she-cat a friendly lick on the ear." Bloodrose answered him. Moonscar's jaw dropped.

"What, are you serious? Bloodrose, she did nothing but help us, she answered all our questions and you kill her." Bloodrose shrugged.

"Sorry." She mewed. Bloodrose took in their surroundings. "Wow, awesome place."

"Yeah," Moonscar agreed, "Looks comfortable."

"Hey!" A voice mewed from behind them. The pair turned around and found themselves looking up at a death cat perched atop a pile of bones behind them. He was large and had a white underbelly. "Now I don't think I've ever seen you two before." he continued.

"Well," Moonscar retorted, "We haven't been here for very long, have we?" The large cat chuckled. "No, but unless you were down in the other world for a few hundred years, it's odd that I not recognize you." The large cat swished his tail, disrupting some of the bones from the pile. "What did you say your names were?"

"We didn't." Moonscar replied flatly. The death cat chuckled again.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I'm Moonscar, and this is Bloodrose." He introduced them.

"My names Burningheart, of the Black Vulture Clan." The large cat mewed. He peered at them closely. "Can't say I've ever heard your names either and again, I say that's odd." A look of realization crossed his face. "And now I know why." Burningheart meowed cheerily. "Yeah, you two were the talk of the realm for quite some time a few years back."

"We were?"

"Yeah, yeah. As it goes, a tom from the Blood Eye Clan mated with a she-cat of the Moon Eye Clan. They had two kits, one took after her father's Clan, and the other took after his mother's Clan." Moonscar and Bloodrose stared at each other in surprise. They were littermates? "The best part," Burningheart continued, "Is that they sent you two down to grow up on the world below, among mortals. I guess they were hoping you'd wreak havoc on them or something. What do you make of that?" Moonscar stared up at Burningheart. What did he make if it? Moonscar felt genuinely hurt. His own parents had abandoned him? Did they know of the pain and loneness Moonscar had suffered? Didn't they love him?

Bloodrose didn't seem similarly affected. She nodded wisely, as if she were agreeing with their parent's decision. "Interesting." She mewed. Moonscar turned back to Burningheart.

"Why would our parents do something like that to us?"

Burningheart shrugged. "I guess they thought it would be funny. And I agree."

Moonscar was dumfounded. "Don't they love us?" Burningheart eyed him like he was an idiot.

"Love," he spat, "We're death cats, we don't love. What are you, a mortal?" Moonscar had heard enough and turned away. Burningheart jumped down from his bone pile. "Hey, don't take it like that. Come on, I'll show you some of the other death cats." He offered. Moonscar sighed.

"Alright, fine." He agreed.

"Excellent." Burningheart mewed.

"You two have fun," Bloodrose meowed, "I'm going to do something else." Moonscar turned and followed Burningheart as he wove his way around the bone piles.

"What's the hunting like around here?" Moonscar asked him, "It doesn't look like much."

"Hunting?" Burningheart repeated, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hunting," Moonscar informed him, "Like catching prey so that one might eat it." Burningheart stopped and faced him.

"You mean you eat?" He asked incredulously. Moonscar realized he'd said something stupid. Burningheart burst out laughing.

"Moonscar, you are killing me! I suppose you breathe and sleep too?" Moonscar thought it would be best to keep his mouth shut from now on._ So apparently I don't need to eat to survive, what else am I doing wrong?_ Moonscar still had one more question.

"Burningheart, why do death cats exist? What is our purpose?"

"I'd tell you," Burningheart replied, "But I don't know."

"What? How can you not know?"

"Nobody knows. Over time, we have forgotten our own reason for existing." Burningheart turned and face him. "Couldn't have been too important, right, seeing as how we just forgot?" Burningheart lead Moonscar farther onward until stopping near a group of death cats. "Okay, stop number one." He mewed and walked into the throng. He came out a heartbeat later with another cat at his heals. This new cat had a very calm and relaxed look in his purple eyes. He wore a black collar around his neck which was studded with sharp metal spikes. On one side of his head, his fur grew longer then usual so that it draped over one eye, and he kept flicking his head to remove it.

"This," Burningheart introduced the lazy eyed cat, "Is Ranger of the Hell Fire Clan." Ranger dipped his head to Moonscar. "This is Moonscar." Burningheart introduced him. Ranger's eyes which had been half open now widened with shock.

"No way!" His voice was as smooth as honey, "Burningheart, do you kid me around?" Burningheart shook his head.

"Nope!"

"Totally awesome, that happening and all." Ranger mewed and turned to go back to his group. Burningheart lead Moonscar to another group of death cats. "This is Prick of the Black Leaf Clan, Doombelly of the Ripper Clan, and Spike of the Silver Eye Clan." Burningheart introduced to Moonscar a cat whose eyes steadily changed color, a cat with three eyes, and a cat that appeared normal until he yawned, and Moonscar saw that his tongue was forked like a snake. Burningheart lead him a little further to where a lone death cat sat busily chewing on a forepaw, enjoying the pain. He had white spikes growing down the length of his spine. "This weirdo is called Gut." Gut acknowledged them with a glance, but continued to bite at his paw. "He's not much for conversation." There was a large group of cats sitting not far off; Moonscar was shocked to see that they had white eyes like him. Burningheart followed his gaze. "Yes, those cats are from your mother's Clan, the Moon Eye Clan." Moonscar nodded.

"Do they have the same powers as me?"

"Power over the mind? Yeah, cats from the same Clan all have the same powers."

"What's your Clan's power?"

"This." Burningheart mewed and lifted a paw which suddenly combusted with a red flame. "I can set things on fire. Pretty neat, huh?"

Burningheart eventually led Moonscar to meet many different death cats. There had been Shredder of the Laughing Skull Clan who had large fangs protruding from his upper jaw, and Crow of the Gore Fang Clan, who had small horns growing between his ears. Moonscar had never seen so many strange and weird things ever before. He marveled at what he had been missing.

Chapter nineteen

Graystep stopped just outside Wildstar's den. His sister licked him on the ear and mewed, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Graystep nodded.

"I have to; I need to know the truth." Riverheart shot him a worried glance and whispered,

"Good luck." Graystep nodded and called out a greeting.

"Come in," Wildstar's voice replied, Graystep ducked and entered the den, "Oh, its you." Graystep didn't miss the hint of disappointment in his father's voice.

"Greetings Wildstar, may I sit?" Wildstar nodded.

"If it pleases you." Graystep sat.

"Wildstar, we need to talk." He mewed. Wildstar made a small sound. Graystep couldn't tell if he was exhaling air or growling.

"Speak then." Graystep took a deep breathe.

"Wildstar, you seem to have an awful lot of time for Frostpaw." Wildstar eyed him oddly.

"Of course I do, he's my apprentice."

"You don't seem to have enough time for me."

"You're not my apprentice." Wildstar retorted.

"No, I'm only your son." Graystep meowed sarcastically.

"Are you saying I didn't spend enough time with you as a kit?"

"No, Wildstar, that's not what I meant at all."

"Then speak what you mean and be done with it." Graystep glowered

"Very well, you don't appear to be very fond of me, Riverheart, or Silvertail. Why?" Graystep saw amusement in Wildstar's eyes.

"You've finally caught on, have you? After all these seasons and your mother still doesn't have a clue."

"What do you mean by that? Is this a game to you?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then speak what you mean and be done with it!" Graystep spat.

"Fine! Your right, I don't care for any of you. Are you happy now?" Graystep glared at his father.

"Have you ever loved Silvertail?"

"No, never."

"Then why did you have kits?"

"I made a mistake, and I'm regretting it now more than ever."

"Alright, fine, you don't love Silvertail, but what about me and Riverheart? We're not just Silvertail's kits you know, were yours too. We are your flesh and blood, doesn't that give you reason to love us?" Wildstar stared at the ground.

"Whenever I look at you or Riverheart," Wildstar muttered darkly, "I am reminded of Silvertail and how much I don't love her. I am reminded of how I hate it when she rubs her pelt against mine, or how I have to sit and pretend to listen to her everyday because I'm too afraid to let her know how I really feel. I am only reminded of the mistake I made." Graystep stared at his father.

"Well," Graystep mewed hysterically, "You know what I think of that?" Wildstar's muscles tensed.

"What?"

Graystep leaped at Wildstar and bit down on his ear. Wildstar howled. Graystep wasn't quite sure what happened next, but Wildstar poked him in the neck with his paw and Graystep suddenly found his muscles relax. He had no choice but to release Wildstar. Wildstar threw him to the ground and pinned him so that he couldn't get up. "You think you can beat me? Then you're a fool." Wildstar spat, released his son, and exited the den. Graystep lay there panting for a few heartbeats, then he jumped to his paws and charged out of the den after Wildstar. His father had anticipated this and was ready for him.

They collided and rolled across the camp. Cats let out startled yowls at the sight. Slashclaw was the first to react and pulled Graystep off of Wildstar.

"Don't be an idiot." He whispered as he held him down. Silvertail and Riverheart came running up to the fighting cats.

"What's going on?" Silvertail yowled angrily, "Graystep, why were you attacking your father?" Graystep stood open mouthed at his mother.

"How do you know he wasn't attacking me?" He spat incredulously.

"Because," Silvertail snapped, "Wildstar would never do something like that." Wildstar rolled his eyes at her remark and for once, Graystep agreed with him. His mother was as blind as a bat. "Go to your nest and stay there," Silvertail continued, "Do not come out until tomorrow." Graystep was embarrassed that he was being scolded by his mother like a kit, but did as he was told. Riverheart hurried after him. Silvertail turned to her mate. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Wildstar replied.

"I can't believe our son would do something like that. He must be ill; I'll speak to Mousenose about him."

"He's not ill," Wildstar informed her, "It was my fault."

"No, no," Silvertail mewed, "Your being to hard on yourself."

"Silvertail, I'm telling you it was my fault." Wildstar began to grow angry.

"Never, it could never be your fault Wildstar, and you know it." Wildstar couldn't hold it in any longer, he couldn't take any more. He whirled on Silvertail and exploded.

"Your kits seem to understand this just fine! But you for some reason can't get it through your skull! It was my fault Silvertail! Mine! Graystep attacked me because he knows I don't love him, Riverheart, or you! I've never loved you, nor will I ever! In fact, I hate you!" The Clan gasped and stared at him. As Wildstar stomped off to his den, he heard Silvertail choke with disbelief.

"H-he hates me? B-but I don't understand what did I do wrong?" Wildstar groaned. She still didn't get it! She still blamed someone other than Wildstar.

Something was poking at Wildstar's side. "Wildstar, wake up." It was Slashclaw. Wildstar groggily sat up and listened to what his deputy had to say. "Wildstar, Silvertail is dead." Wildstar stared at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Silvertail is dead," Slashclaw repeated, "We found her underneath a yew bush, Mousenose says she ate deathberries and poisoned herself." Wildstar remained silent.

"We also found quite a few of her teeth to be missing; she must have pulled them out." Wildstar still remained silent. "Also, there's a bare patch on the top of her head where the fur and skin had been ripped away. I didn't tell anyone else, but I found dried blood on the bark of a nearby tree; I suspect she continually rammed or rubbed her head up against it before she ate the deathberries. In short, she tortured herself, Wildstar, right before she committed suicide." Wildstar still said nothing, and Slashclaw waited patiently.

"Wow." Wildstar eventually mewed.

"Wow indeed." Slashclaw agreed. Wildstar sighed heavily.

"I never meant for her to kill herself." Wildstar mewed sadly.

"Wildstar, how did this happen?" Wildstar looked at his paws.

"One day, Silvertail told me she was in love with me, and then that was it. I wasn't strong enough, Slashclaw, I wasn't able to stop it." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, keep an eye on my kits, will you? I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to murder me." Slashclaw dipped his head.

"Consider it done."

"Actually," Wildstar mewed after a brief pause, "I think it's far more likely that they may try and kill themselves now also. Slashclaw, keep two eyes on them."

"It will be done." Wildstar sighed.

"Do I dare show my face to my Clan today?"

"I think it would be best if you made an appearance. Your Clan would think you a coward otherwise. You could come mourn Silvertail's body, she's in the clearing now." Wildstar shook his head.

"No, mourning her would be even worse. A blind kit could tell I was faking it. But you're right, I should make an appearance."

"Why don't you come and sit outside your den? I'll sit with you."

"Alright." Wildstar agreed. The two cats padded outside and sat down. The sky was cloudy and dark. Most of the clan was gathered around Silvertail's body, mourning her lost life. Wildstar thought again of the gruesome things she had done to herself. He leaned over to Slashclaw and whispered, "You say she pulled out her own teeth?"

"Yes," Slashclaw replied, "We found them scattered around her body." Wildstar shivered.

"I wonder how she managed to do that."

Graystep stood up from where he had been laying next to Silvertail's body, and padded over to Wildstar and Slashclaw. Wildstar dreaded what would happen next.

"So," Graystep mewed when he was within range, "Are you happy now Wildstar?" His blood shot eyes had a wild look in them.

"Do you think I enjoy watching my warriors die?" Wildstar mewed defiantly.

"But now your free," Graystep continued, "No more lying, no more secrets or pretending." Slashclaw stood up suddenly.

"Graystep, come with me." He mewed and led the gray warrior to the other side of the clearing. When they were out of earshot, Slashclaw began to speak to the young warrior. Graystep shook his head, but Slashclaw persisted. Wildstar wondered what they were talking about.

"So you see," Slashclaw mewed to Graystep, "Wildstar understands that what happened was completely his fault."

"Yes, but does he care?" Graystep spat back.

"Of course he does," Slashclaw replied calmly, "He never meant to harm Silvertail."

"Well, a fine job he did with that." Graystep mewed pitifully. Slashclaw sighed.

"Graystep, you must understand, Wildstar considered Silvertail a part of him, all the parts he didn't like with himself. I know this sound strange, but when Wildstar told Silvertail he hated her, what he was really saying was, I hate myself." Graystep looked at Slashclaw in surprise.

"Why would he do that?" Slashclaw shook his head.

"I don't think even Wildstar was aware of what he was doing. It was a subconscious act on his part. His feelings betrayed him, just like Silvertail's betrayed her. She loved him so much that she pretended Wildstar loved her back. In the end, it was love that killed her." Graystep stared at the ground, only half understanding what Slashclaw had said. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Slashclaw finished. Graystep nodded and padded into the warriors den. Slashclaw walked back and sat next to Wildstar.

"It's like I always said," Wildstar mewed darkly as a droplet of rain landed on his head, "Furious passions only lead to furious ends." Slashclaw glanced at his former mentor oddly.

"I've never heard you say that." Wildstar looked up at the sky.

"Well, I was thinking it."

Chapter twenty

A part from sleeping and occasionally killing, death cats didn't do much. They would sit and talk in small groups, doze, or explore the world below. Moonscar was acutely bored. It had been four days since he'd last eaten; he wasn't a mortal, so why should he behave like one? Moonscar had explored most of the death cat realm. He would walk in one direction until the purple fog grew so thick that Moonscar turned back, fearful he might become lost. Moonscar had done this going in three different directions. There was still a fourth to be explored.

Moonscar didn't expect to find anything different about this direction, but he would still try. Moonscar kept walking until he'd left the piles of bones and other death cats far behind. The last three times, Moonscar would have hit the fog by now, but he did not. A black shape loomed in front of him. When he'd reached it, Moonscar found it to be a series of black stone ledges leading upward. He ascended these ledges, up and up until he was within the purple black clouds. Moonscar stepped carefully, afraid he might fall. _What's it matter,_ he reminded himself_, you can't die_.

Finally, the clouds opened up and Moonscar found himself atop the stone landing. Before him stretched a purple plain like the one below him, but there were no death cats around. Instead, the landscape was dotted with large pools of water. Moonscar padded up to the closest one and stared into it. Deep within its depths, Moonscar saw a dazzling display of colors and light forever swirling in the deep abyss. Moonscar tentatively held out a forepaw and placed it in the pool. When he withdrew it, Moonscar was surprised to find his paw had remained bone dry. What matter of water was this?

"I there something you seek?" A voice spoke next to him. Moonscar whipped his head around and found he was sitting next to another death cat he hadn't noticed before. The death cat's pelt was black, like any other, but his ears were tipped with white. While death cats were forever preserved in a youthful body, something in this death cats grey eyes made him look old. Moonscar saw infinite wisdom swirling within them.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you." Moonscar mewed. The death cat stared into the pool before him and didn't look up. Moonscar looked around, making sure there weren't any other death cats around. "What is this place?" he asked. The death cat continued to stare into the pool as me mewed,

"You are Moonscar, yes?"

"I am." Moonscar replied. The death cat nodded.

"Yes, I have watched you your entire life with great interest."

"What? How?"

"With these," The death cat indicated the pools around him, "The Pools of Vision. Using them, a death cat can view anything in the world below, try it." Moonscar did. He stared into the pool and imagined himself looking down at Wildstar. The colors and light from within the pool began to reshape and take form until Moonscar saw an image of Wildstar. He was sitting in his den, speaking quietly with Slashface.

"My name is Choke." The death cat mewed. Moonscar waited for him to tell him the name of his Clan, as appeared to be the custom, but it was not forthcoming.

"What is it you do here, Choke?" Moonscar asked him. This time, Choke did look up at him.

"I do what it is death cats exist to do." He mewed simply. Moonscar grew excited.

"And what is that?" he prompted. Choke eyed him closely.

"You've asked this question before, but no one could give you an answer." Choke shook his head. "They have forgotten, they've all forgotten. But not me, I still remember. I still remember what our purpose is." Choke stopped mewing. After an uncomfortable pause, Moonscar meowed,

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes, I think I will. Moonscar, what death cats were born to do, was place the spirits of dead cats in their respective afterlife." Moonscar waited for Choke to explain.

"Whenever a cat died, it was the duty of the death cats to sort through the dead spirits and place them in the afterlife they deserved to go to. For instance, if a Clan cat died, and they had been good and righteous throughout their life, they would be placed by the death cats in Starclan. If it was a kittypet who had been peaceful and nice during their life, they would be placed in an afterlife of softness where the food they eat poured from the sky like an endless waterfall. Where morally good cats go when they die are called heavens, and where all evil cats end up, is what you call the Dark Forest.

Cats are constantly dying, Moonscar, and with only me left, the task of sorting through the lives of dead cats is enormous." Choke sighed. "If it weren't for me, the spirits of dead cats would forever lie in a state of limbo, never to find a true resting place."

"And from the Pools of Vision is where you do this sorting?" Moonscar questioned him further.

"Yes, it is." Moonscar paused.

"You do the mortal cats of the world a great service." Choke grunted in reply. "Where would a death cat end up if they were to die?" Moonscar queried. Choke snorted.

"Death cats do not die." He retorted.

"But say if one did, the rules of good and evil don't apply to death cats, because we are all the same. Where would you place this death cat?" Choke did not answer right away.

"There is one way a death cat can die." He mewed slowly. Moonscar's ears pricked up with interest.

"Really, how do you know?"

"I know, because I watched it happen."

"And what did happen?" Choke turned and faced him.

"Why should I tell you?" Moonscar shifted uncomfortably.

"Knowledge for knowledge's sake?" he mewed hopefully.

"Hmm, that's not good enough." Choke replied.

"Is there anything I could give you? Anything I could do for you?"

"There is nothing you can give me. Death cats have no possessions. But there is something you can do for me. Like I said, the task of sorting cats is long, hard, and never ending. I will tell you how it is that a death cat can die, if you promise me this. You must promise to everyday come and help me sort for a small part of the day." That was it? That didn't sound too bad. Besides, it wasn't like Moonscar had anything better to do. But what made Choke think Moonscar would be true to his word? Death cats were immortal, and their powers could not affect one another. Moonscar could easily promise he would and then never come back.

"I promise." Moonscar mewed. Choke nodded.

"Very well, it all happened many years ago. Back then, there was one other death cat, Forsakenpaw, who would sort by my side. He and I had been friends for an eternity. One day, while sorting, he happened to see that a young lost she-cat kit was about to die, slaughtered by dogs. I do not know the reason why, but he went down into the world and saved the she-kit. He found for her a place for her to live, visited her everyday, teaching her how to hunt and fight. Death cats do not love Moonscar, but somehow, for some reason, my friend loved that she-cat like a daughter.

A few seasons later he saw her death come up again, this time by a band of rouges. He rushed down and swiftly killed them all. But then he suddenly grew very tired, and died. As you can imagine I pondered over what had occurred to kill him, and I think I got it right. My friend died, because he took the life of one cat, to save the life of another. That is the one and only rule death cats must live by, and no one knows of it, except for you and me." Moonscar sat bewildered.

"But why did he love? Every cat says death cats can't love."

"We can't," Choke informed him, "Because we are not cats. We are different. We don't have emotions besides hate and anger. We do not know hunger, sickness, death, or cold. Killing for us is like an addictive art. We crave pain; any mortal cat would tell you that pain is something to be avoided, but pain to them means something opposite to us. We find beauty in carnage and macabre. We feel more comfortable in the dark, and we love the taste of blood. I do not know why or how my friend came to love this she-cat. I know you love because you were brought up as a mortal. Other death cats might call you weak or soft, but in truth, they envy you, for your life will have more meaning then there's ever will." Choke's whiskers twitched. "You are more alive than any of us, and that's a good thing, because what's the point in being if you're simply going to exist forever?" Moonscar wasn't so sure he liked the idea of having mortal emotions. So now he was like a cross between a mortal and a death cat? Would he ever belong anywhere?

Moonscar sighed, and then mewed, "But where did you send him after he died?" Moonscar saw something like regret in Choke's grey eyes.

"There is no afterlife for death cats, Moonscar. When we die, that's it. There is nothing more." Moonscar nodded.

"I see, thank you for telling me this." Choke grunted in reply. He didn't remind Moonscar of the promise he had made. Perhaps he didn't expect him to keep it? "How do you sort?" Moonscar asked. Choke eyed him in surprise, and beckoned him closer.

"It is quite simple really. You can watch as the spirits of dead cats come up within the pools. You can then view their entire life within a heartbeat. As a general rule, I send cats that have been what mortals call good, into heavens, and cats that are the word evil, into the Dark forest. Once you've looked over a cat's life, you can send their essence into the respective afterlife. Try it now." Moonscar looked deeply into the pool before him. Eventually an image of a gray tom appeared. Moonscar looked closely and saw his entire life. His name was Bulk. He'd been born as a kittypet, but had died as a rouge, killed by a twoleg monster. He had never caused any cat any harm. Moonscar suddenly realized he was the only death cat who truly understood the line between good and evil. Moonscar turned to Choke.

"Would you say this cat should go to a heaven?" Choke nodded and showed him how to do that. Many thoughts came to Moonscar's mind.

"Does Bloodrose feel the way I do? Can she love?" Choke shook his head.

"Your sister? No, she is a true death cat; she wasn't exposed to mortal ways like you were. With the Clan, you learned love, honor, good, evil, bravery, many things."

"What was Bloodrose's life like before I met her? She won't tell me."

"Your parents sent her to live with a colony of cats, similar to a Clan, but less structured and with no warrior code. When she was four moons old, the colony started worshipping her, thinking she was a god. After about two seasons of that, she killed them all, and left to live on her own. She found you within year." Moonscar nodded.

"What's a year?"

"One year is equal to four seasons. It is a word humans use."

"Humans?"

"What you call twolegs." By now Moonscar had started sorting through dead cats while he and Choke talked.

"Is Starclan more powerful than the death cats?" Moonscar asked

"No," Choke replied, "We are above all heavens and the Dark Forest."

"Then where did we come from?"

"Let me tell you. In the beginning, there were two death cats. Me, and a she-cat named Isha. I courted her, and we had kits, our kits had kits, and so on. One day, there was a huge explosion, and we saw that the world below had been created. It was a violent place, storms and lightning ravaged the sky, huge waves crashed within the sea, and molten rock called lava erupted from the ground. This continued for many long years.

The world below calmed, and eventually creatures began to appear and evolve. We watched as the world grew. Humans became prosperous, and began to change the world around them; something they enjoy doing. Death cats had grown prosperous as well. But eventually, something happened to our kits when they were born. Their pelts were not black, they did not have any powers, and their flesh was weak. They were mortal. We sent these different cats down to the world below, scattering them upon the face of the earth. There they lived and grew.

When they died, we saw them appear within the Pools of Vision. They had no where left to go, so we began to pass their spirits on to other realms. Thus, places like The Dark forest were born. Over time, death cats began to grow bored with this, and so they stopped, and forgot." Choke finished his eloquence.

"So you're like the father of our kind?" Moonscar dared to ask. Choke tensed.

"I prefer not to think of it like that, but yes."

"Where is Isha?" Choke shrugged.

"She's somewhere around here. Death cats do not mate for life like mortals, something alien to you."

"Oh." A thought suddenly came to mind.

"What you said about death cat kits being born as mortals, well, Bloodrose and I were born just recently, why were we born as death cats?"

"I'm not exactly sure why. You and your sister were the first cats to be born from death cats for thousands of years, and the first to be death cats yourselves in millions. A tom from the Blood Eye Clan mated with a she cat from the Moon Eye Clan. The result was a death cat tom with his mother's powers, and a she-cat with her father's powers. You two were the talk of the realm for quite a while. But if there's something death cats are best at, it's forgetting, so we forgot. I didn't, however, I kept an eye on you two."

"What about my kit? What will happen to her?"

"Moon? She is mortal, there is no such thing as a half breed. You're either a death cat, or not. She does however, have some interesting traits. She's always been a little quicker, a little stronger than mortal. She will also probably live to be twice as old as any mortal. Wildstar trained her as a warrior as you know. She would have made any Clan proud."

"Most of you many questions can actually be found within the Pools of Vision. You may look into the past, present, even the future if you're strong enough." Moonscar did. He found out many things about cats, humans, and other creatures. Two days passed, pausing twice to aid Choke with sorting, before he stood up. Moonscar was fascinated with the many things he learned.

"What interest me the most," Moonscar mewed to Choke, "Is the history of the other four Clans. So many things have happened to them. And who would have thought my own Clans originated from them?"

"Yes, most interesting indeed." Choke replied as he stared into the pool. "When the first would be Clan cats died, I had just discovered another afterlife that had territory similar to the surrounding forest, so I sent them there. Cats gain power when they die; it's as if they become death cats themselves, and they became Starclan." Moonscar was silent for many heartbeats.

"I keep watching the death of Tigerstar over and over, and there's one thing I don't get. Why didn't StarClan heal his wound? He had nine lives left."

"StarClan didn't heal him," Choke began, "Because they couldn't. A death cat held back their powers." Moonscar's whiskers twitched.

"Who?" He asked. Choke paused.

"It was me."

"Why?"

"Because of what I saw in the future. The BloodClan leader ruled out of fear because he was the strongest. Had Tigerstar been revived, BloodClan would have seen that he was stronger than Scourge, and pledged their loyalty to him immediately. Tigerstar would then have had enough power to destroy what he hated, and ruled the forest." Moonscar wondered why Choke had done this. Interfering with the lives of mortals didn't seem like something he would do. Moonscar voiced his thoughts.

"The warrior code is honorable," Choke explained, "I did not want to see it die because of one cat." Moonscar pondered this for many heartbeats.

"Can you kill an already dead cat?" Choke chuckled.

"Every death cat tries at least once to kill a cat that has been placed in an afterlife. You know how when you are attacked your opponent can't even brake through your skin? It's like the same thing for cats that are already dead. So the answer is no."

"Oh." Moonscar replied.

Chapter twenty one

"I'm sorry, Frostpaw, but it's a cruel fact of life, and we have no control over it."

Frostpaw's ears drooped and he bowed his head. He knew Wildstar spoke the truth. He had always clung to the hope that he might one day outgrow it, but Wildstar thought otherwise, and he was rarely wrong about these things. "The sooner you come to terms with it, the better of you'll be." Wildstar continued. "Let's face it Frostpaw, you're a small cat, and that's all you'll ever be, is small." Frostpaw knew he was right. He had been the smallest of his foster littermates, and Wildstar had said he wouldn't grow to be much bigger than the average apprentice. Frostpaw sighed.

"What is that? What is this sighing?" Wildstar mewed sharply. "Are you going to be defeated? I'll never hear of it. Not from one of my apprentices. Now, what are we going to do about this, hmm? Come on, think, you're a smart cat." Frostpaw wondered what he could say. There didn't seem to be anything to aid in size differences. Size was everything. How could a smaller warrior defeat a larger one? There didn't seem to be any advantages that came with small stature. _But Wildstar obviously thinks differently. There must be something I can do._

"We'll have to come up with some alternative battle moves." Frostpaw mewed.

"Quite right, we will. You won't be able to compete with a larger warrior with normal fighting techniques. We shall have to come up with others, or rather one, perfect foolproof move that will help you to defeat your opponents. Now, Frostpaw, here is what you must do. In order to defeat a large cat, you must be able to hurt them in a way so that they cannot hurt you. You can do this by leaping on to their back."

"Their back?" Frostpaw repeated.

"Yes, you must leap atop their back, and clasp hold of them with your claws. They won't be able to reach you with either their claws or teeth, leaving you to damage them in many ways, by biting or scratching. You'll be the terror of the battle field, a virtually unstoppable force."

"Virtually?" Frostpaw wondered aloud.

"Yes, there is a way your opponent can stop you. Can you think of it?"

"Well, they'd have to throw me off some how."

"Yes, but I'm more worried about them rolling over and squashing you beneath them. You must be carful and watch for a shift in their weight, signaling that they are about to drop and roll. Alright, let's try it, leap onto my back." Wildstar ordered. Frostpaw did so, but Wildstar immediately jumped out of the way, leaving Frostpaw to land in the dirt. Frostpaw glared at his mentor. He was tempted to say: You never said you'd move, but knew he would only receive a smart retort such as: I never said I wouldn't.

"Your eyes will betray you, Frostpaw; you must use your head and leap at where you think I will be." Wildstar had said many things like this before. Don't try and track it, he'd say, your scent will betray you, use your head. This time, Frostpaw leapt at where he thought Wildstar would be. He ended up leaping in the opposite direction Wildstar had moved. Frostpaw was beginning to feel like an idiot.

"Watch as my muscles tense, Frostpaw, if I shift my weight to my left, then guess what, I'm going left." This time as he began to leap, Frostpaw watched his mentor carefully. Wildstar appeared to be placing his weight on his forepaws._ He's going to jump backwards_, Frostpaw realized. Frostpaw leapt so he would land farther back. He'd been right, Wildstar sprang back, but instead of landing on his back, Frostpaw's forepaws came down atop his head. Wildstar let out a grunt.

"Good, but this time, I'll leap to the sides." Frostpaw nodded and retook his position. He waited, tensed, saw Wildstar's muscles shift to one side, and leapt for it.

He landed squarely on his back. Wildstar shook him off.

"Excellent." He praised, "But you'll want to twist in midair so you land with your forepaws in the same direction as your enemies head.

They continued on like this until sunhigh. "Alright, enough for now," Wildstar mewed "We'll work on that over time. And good, you were breathing properly" Frostpaw lifted his tail at his mentors words. "Let us sit and rest a moment." They did, panting all the while. "Tell me," Wildstar eventually mewed, "What are your senses?"

Frostpaw didn't know what he meant.

"Senses?" He questioned

"Yes," Frostpaw saw humor in Wildstar's eyes, "The things I often say will betray you." Now Frostpaw understood.

"Taste, scent, touch, and hearing." He replied.

"You missed one, sight."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't apologize." Wildstar snapped "Now, those five senses are something we use most any day, hunting, fighting, tracking, everything, but when used in correlation with your eyes, you are often mistaken."

"So what am I supposed to do? Keep my eyes shut?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes, I will teach you to become less reliant of your eyes, and more so of your other senses, mostly smell, hearing, and touch."

"Why? I'll still use my eyes won't I?"

"Think." Wildstar replied simply. Frostpaw thought about it.

"Well, as you said, by using my eyes I will often judge things wrong. Plus if I'm fighting at night, I might not be able to see."

"Correct." Wildstar mewed. "You will instead learn to use what I call the sixth sense."

"The sixth sense?"

"Yes, a technique I've perfected over many seasons. The thing is you use smell, hearing, and touch in unison. Alone, relying on these senses is futile, but together, you'll never be wrong. The idea first came to me when I met a blind old cat. He taught me much about using my other senses. Now, I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Frostpaw did as he was told and waited for a few heartbeats. Nothing happened.

"Open your eyes," Wildstar mewed, "And tell me what you felt." Frostpaw was confused. He hadn't felt anything.

"I didn't feel anything." He reported sadly.

"You didn't?" Wildstar sounded incredulous. "Well, we'll just have to try again. Close your eyes." Frostpaw ruefully closed his eyes. This time he was determined to get it right. He waited patiently and silently. Then he thought he heard it, the slight movement of grass. Then he smelt it, Wildstar's scent was coming from a different direction. Lastly, he _felt_ it, like a small thumping in the ground, little tremors within the earth, like pawsteps. Now Frostpaw understood. They _were_ pawsteps. Wildstar was _moving_, walking around him. Frostpaw waited for Wildstar to speak again.

"Now," He mewed, "Tell me what you felt." Frostpaw didn't think he could get the words out fast enough.

"I felt everything, Wildstar. I could hear you walk around me, I smelled which direction you were in, and I felt your pawsteps through the ground." Wildstar seemed pleased.

"Quite right. In time, you will learn how to operate without your eyes at all. You will be able to walk, hunt, and even fight without eyesight. You won't need it. Well, that's not completely correct, you will need it in a fight because it happens so fast, but you will truly rely on the sixth sense. And no other warrior knows of this technique, albeit myself and Slashclaw. You shall learn how to cast your senses into the ground. You will know what it feels like for your opponent to suddenly shift his weight to one side because he is only standing on three legs so the fourth can strike at you, all with closed eyes. You will be able to feel the heartbeat of a mouse, smell where it is, and feel its pawsteps, all the while gauging where it will be." Frostpaw's mind was buzzing.

Two moons passed…

For the next two moons, Frostpaw perfected his feelings of the sixth sense. He could walk blindly through the forest without hitting a tree. He could tell if he was being followed and if so, scent whom. He learned to recognize the different movements warriors made as they fought. There was like a distinct pattern between each motion. He could tell the difference between a swipe and a lunge without opening his eyes. He could soon spare Wildstar with closed eyes. He could hunt in the dead of night. He learned that his small size was really an advantage as it made him a smaller target.

Frostpaw's knowledge of herbs and healing techniques also grew however slightly; he could treat most common wounds. Then came the day of Moonscar's visit. He padded slowly through the fern tunnel that led to the camp. Nobody noticed him for a while do to his lack of scent. Eventually, they spotted him and stared. The clan knew all about the story of Moonscar when he had been a warrior of Leafclan. He was nothing short of a legend, as the elders told the story of how Moonscar had saved the clan from bloodthirsty squirrels by killing their leader. Everyone thought him a gallant warrior. Of course, that wasn't entirely true, but that was how the elders told it. The warrior Wolfhowl got up and alerted Wildstar, who came rushing out of his den to great his foster brother. The two touched noses.

"Ah, Moonscar," Wildstar meowed in greeting, "I was wondering when you'd return. Why have you come?"

"What?" Moonscar replied cheekily, "I can't stop by for a friendly visit?" Wildstar shook his head.

"That's just it, I don't think you would." Moonscar shrugged.

"Alright, I confess, I have come with reason." Wildstar waited patiently for Moonscar to continue, but he said no more.

"And that reason is?" Wildstar prompted.

"I was wondering if I might barrow Frostpaw for the day. Get to know him, teach him a few things."

"What sort of things?"

"Ah, Wildstar, if I wanted you to know I would have told you, don't you think?" Wildstar sighed.

"I guess that's the most I'll get out of you. Alright, if you want to spend the day with Frostpaw, I suppose that would be okay. You know, he admires you. You were his kithood hero." Moonscar inclined his head.

"I see. How much have you told him about me?"

"I haven't told him or the Clan anything about you since your last visit. As far as they know, Frostpaw was brought to the Clan by an old friend. Anything he knows about you he learned from the elders."

"Interesting," Moonscar mewed. "Will he be ready to go now?"

"I shouldn't think so, follow me. Oh, wait, Moonscar, did you find out who you are?"

"Yes, Wildstar, I did, but there's no time to explain now. Remind me to fill you in next time I visit."

"I'll hold you to that." Wildstar mewed and lead Moonscar to the apprentices den. By now, most of the Clan was outside their dens to catch a glimpse of Moonscar. The apprentices were no exception. They were all sitting in front of their den and raised their tails excitedly as Wildstar and Moonscar padded towards them. "Why don't you find your mentors and ask them to take you hunting." Wildstar mewed to the apprentices. Crestfallen, they obeyed his order and left to find their mentors. Windpaw padded close to Frostpaw and mewed,

"Don't worry, you can go hunting with me and Flamepelt." Frostpaw nodded and began to follow Windpaw, but Wildstar blocked his path with his tail and mewed,

"Not you." Frostpaw shot a questioning glance at his mentor, but Wildstar said no more. Once all the apprentices were out of earshot, Frostpaw meowed,

"What is it?" Wildstar sat down on the grass.

"Frostpaw, I thought you might like to meet our visitor." Frostpaw dipped his head to Moonscar who stared back.

"Do you know who I am?" Moonscar asked. Frostpaw nodded.

"Of course I do, you must be Moonscar. The elders told me their stories, I know all about you."

"You know nothing about me." Moonscar replied rather coldly. Frostpaw wouldn't be put down.

"Well, I know as much as the elders do." he decided.

"Yes, I think that would be a more accurate description." Moonscar looked Frostpaw up and down. "You've gotten big." Frostpaw grew confused.

"You say that as if we've met before."

"That's because we have. For the first moon of your life, I carried you as a tiny kit through the snows of leafbare until I reached LeafClan and left you with Wildstar to be trained as a warrior." Frostpaw's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"Wow, I thought you looked familiar, but I assumed it was because I imagined your face so many times from listening to stories." Moonscar shrugged. Frostpaw's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Hang on," he mewed accusingly, "if I was only a moon old, then why were my eyes open? How did I survive for a moon without a mother?" Wildstar glanced at Moonscar questioningly; he had been wondering the same thing. Moonscar shrugged again.

"You were always a special cat, Frostpaw." Moonscar mewed simply. Frostpaw realized he wouldn't get anything more from Moonscar and didn't press. He stared up at Moonscar suspiciously.

"You're not my father, are you?"

"No," Moonscar answered, "I'm not." Frostpaw nodded his head, satisfied. "So tell me, Frostpaw," Moonscar mewed cheerily, "How would you like a days brake from training?" Frostpaw looked aghast and shook his head.

"Oh no, I could never do that."

"I insist." Moonscar replied. Frostpaw grew conflicted and turned to Wildstar for help.

"The thing is, Frostpaw," Wildstar mewed, "Moonscar is offering to teach you, well, I'm not sure exactly what, but he wants to spend the day with you and show you a few things. I think it's a great idea, how about it?" Frostpaw nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, great! I mean, thank you." Moonscar chuckled softly. Wildstar shook his head.

"Alright," He mewed to Moonscar, "He's all yours." Moonscar dipped his head.

"I promise I'll have him back after sunset. Ready Frostpaw?" Moonscar began to lead the way towards the fern tunnel and outside the camp with Frostpaw at his heels. They had walked a short distance when Frostpaw mewed,

"Call me crazy, but while we were traveling together, was there a she-cat too, one with red eyes?"

"Yes," Moonscar mewed carefully, "She was my sister."

"Oh." When the camp was out of sight, Moonscar stopped and mewed,

"Okay, sit down and close your eyes." Frostpaw did as he was told. Moonscar rested his chin on his head, and with his powers as a death cat, transported the two of them to the lake. "You can open your eyes now." Moonscar meowed when it was over. Frostpaw opened his eyes slowly at first, and then they shot open. He looked around wildly at their new surroundings. Moonscar knew he must have been bursting with questions, but he kept his mouth shut._ Out of respect perhaps? Wildstar has taught him well._ Moonscar decided to fill Frostpaw in.

"That large body of water you see there is called a lake. We are in the territory of four clans that live just like you. They are called ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. The rolling moor behind us is where WindClan makes their territory, and across the stream, into the forest, is ThunderClan territory." Moonscar led Frostpaw towards a small stream. "This is the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. Let's cross over to the ThunderClan side." The two black cats hopped across on stepping stones to the opposite side of the stream. "I want you to meet ThunderClan." Moonscar mewed. "We shall sit here and wait for a border patrol to escort us to their camp." Frostpaw nodded and sat down beside Moonscar.

After a few moments of silence, Frostpaw asked "Why did you want to bring me?"

"Because," Moonscar answered, "It is good experience." Frostpaw thought about this for a heartbeat, then mewed,

"But there's another motive too, right?" Moonscar sighed.

"Yes, and I promise that by the time we leave, you will understand."

"Oh, okay. Have you met ThunderClan before?"

"No, this will be our first meeting." Moonscar glanced at the apprentice. "Not that I think you won't, but be careful of what you say. We don't want to reveal too much about ourselves." Frostpaw nodded and was silent. It was sunhigh when Moonscar sensed the approach of four cats, ThunderClan. They were called Dustpelt, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern.

"Moonscar, I sense cats." Frostpaw murmured to Moonscar. Moonscar probed Frostpaw's mind, wondering how he could possibly know this, and found that it was the doing of something Wildstar had taught him. Something called the sixth sense. Moonscar was impressed with Wildstar's discovery and Frostpaw's progress._ Wildstar you genius. _"The cats have stopped moving, there's four of them." Frostpaw reported.

"I know," Moonscar whispered, "They are crouching in the bushes, watching us. Look, you can see them."

"I see." Frostpaw mewed quietly. Moonscar waited a few heartbeats, waiting for the ThunderClan cats to make a move. There was none, so Moonscar called out,

"You won't learn much about us from staring you know!" Moonscar sensed surprise and confusion from the patrol. For a few more moments, no cat moved until a dark brown tom, Dustpelt, crawled out from the bushes. He was followed by a light brown she-cat, Honeyfern, a grayish white tom, Mousewhisker, and a tortoiseshell, Poppyfrost. Dustpelt padded forward and stood a foxlength from the two strangers. Moonscar dipped his head, and Frostpaw mirrored him.

"Greetings," Moonscar mewed cheerily, "and pardon our intrusion on your border. My name is Moonscar, and my companion is called Frostpaw. You are Dustpelt of ThunderClan, yes?" The patrol looked at each other in surprise. How could this cat know such names? Dustpelt narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps," He mewed. Moonscar tipped his head to one side.

"Do you mean to tell me you are unsure of your name and which Clan you originate from?" He mewed cheekily. Dustpelt bristled.

"How do you know such things about us?" He demanded. Moonscar shook his head innocently.

"I keep my ears pricked and my eyes open. You're more likely to learn things that way."

"So it would seem." Dustpelt replied edgily. "Now tell me, you were sitting along our border, so you were obviously waiting for something. What was it?"

"A patrol, to be perfectly honest. After all, it would be bad manners to wander onto another Clan's territory without being invited." Dustpelt glared at him.

"You know," He mewed icily, "There was another cat that past through here not to long ago. He wasn't a Clan cat, but he knew much about us, just like you. This cat ended up taking over one of the Clans briefly before he was driven out. You're not looking to good yourself right about now." Moonscar entered the minds of the patrol and found out all he could about this cat.

"You speak of a cat named Sol, yes?" The patrol bristled.

"You know of him?" Mousewhisker growled.

"I don't know anything more about him than you do," Moonscar answered honestly, "But he sounds like a cheat and a liar. Cats like him a mouse tail a dozen. You'd do well to rid yourselves of him if you get the chance." Dustpelt nodded slowly.

"Why were you looking for a patrol again?"

"Ah, isn't that the question of the day. I was waiting for a patrol because I wanted to speak with Firestar, and as I stated previously, we couldn't simply walk onto another Clan's territory." Moonscar could see confusion and doubt well up within the minds of the patrol.

"Why do you want to speak with Firestar?" Dustpelt meowed.

"We wanted to meet him," Moonscar answered simply, "From what we hear, he is a great cat."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"That he was born a kittypet, wandered into the forest, was adopted by ThunderClan and trained as a warrior. That he helped ShadowClan rid of Brokenstar, rescued WindClan from exile, saved RiverClan from starvation, and in the end saved all the Clans from Tigerstar and BloodClan." The patrol stared at Moonscar dumbfounded. Dustpelt shook his head.

"Sounds to me like you know enough, I don't see why you need to bother Firestar."

Moonscar had to stop himself from growling. He had grown used to getting his own way during his travels, but he'd sworn never to harm a Clan cat.

"As I stated before, we just want to meet him."

"No," Dustpelt growled, "You'll turn around, and you'll leave our territory. Moonscar sighed.

"Alright, I suppose we'll just have to wait for the next patrol and try again."

"Not on our side of the border you won't!" Dustpelt spat. Moonscar dipped his head.

"Of course not," He mewed as he and Frostpaw turned and waded across the stream. Once they were on the WindClan side, they faced the patrol and sat down to wait. Dustpelt glared at them a moment longer, then he gathered his patrol into a huddle. Moonscar entered their minds to find out what they were saying.

"Persistent, aren't they?" Dustpelt mewed angrily. "They won't budge until they see Firestar."

"Maybe we should just bring them to him," Poppyfrost suggested, "If they meant us harm, you think they would have done so already."

"Not necessarily," Dustpelt replied, "Perhaps they want to meet Firestar so they can kill him."

"They seem pretty reluctant to break the warrior code." Mousewhisker mewed thoughtfully.

"It's probably a trick." Dustpelt warned.

"Either way, they aren't going to budge," Honeyfern mewed worriedly, "Maybe if they agreed to leave as soon as they met Firestar…"

"We could chase them away," Mousewhisker added, "There are four of us and two of them, how hard could it be?" Poppyfrost shook her head.

"Surely it's against the warrior code to chase cats off of another Clan's territory." Dustpelt glanced back at Moonscar and Frostpaw.

"They'll just keep begging our patrols until they get what they want. Alright, look, I say we agree to take them to Firestar as long as they agree to leave afterwards. Your right, Honeyfern, they might leave. And if they don't, then we can chase them off." Moonscar stopped listening as the ThunderClan patrol began walking towards him. Moonscar leaned over and whispered to Frostpaw,

"Okay, they are going to take us to Firestar. Keep your head down, and don't say anything unless you're addressed." The patrol reached the stream.

"What would you do after we took you to Firestar?" Dustpelt queried.

"Leave." Moonscar answered simply. Dustpelt nodded.

"Alright, we'll take you to him if you agree to do just that. And remember, he's busy, and may not have time for you." Moonscar dipped his head.

"We understand." He meowed and crossed the stream with Frostpaw at his heels. The patrol surrounded the two, and Dustpelt led the way into the forest towards the ThunderClan encampment. Dry leaves crunched underpaw as the group trekked through the green forest. Along the way, Mousewhisker began to talk with Frostpaw.

"Where are you from?" the gray white cat asked him.

"From a twolegplace, far from here." Frostpaw replied.

"Oh. Why are you called Frostpaw?"

"Dunno, it's the name my mother gave me." Moonscar was pleased with Frostpaw's clever answers.

"But still, it's an odd name." Mousewhisker continued.

"Well, what's yours?" Frostpaw asked.

"Mousewhisker."

"Well, there you go. I mean, who wants to be named after prey?" Mousewhisker purred with amusement, but stopped when Dustpelt glared at him. Honeyfern leaned over to Frostpaw.

"Don't worry; he's not as bad as he looks. I'm Honeyfern by the way."

"Frostpaw." Frostpaw introduced himself.

"How old are you?" Honeyfern asked him.

"Eight moons." Frostpaw answered.

"Really?" Honeyfern sounded surprised, "You don't look a day over six." Frostpaw shrugged.

"I might be small, but I'm fast. Plus, I've got a great mentor-" Frostpaw immediately shut his mouth and stopped walking. The ThunderClan cats whirled on him and Moonscar cursed silently.

"What do you mean by mentor?" Dustpelt demanded. Frostpaw remained as calm as ever.

"In the twolegplace where Moonscar and I are from, our parents, usually the father, begin mentoring us when we turn eight moons old, so that we can live on our own in the town. My father is the best. He's been teaching me how to find food, and even how to fight." Frostpaw glanced curiously at the ThunderClan cats. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Of course we do!" Mousewhisker mewed with pride. "We're warriors!"

"Neat! What's that?" Frostpaw asked innocently. That seemed to put everyone off. Moonscar breathed a huge sigh of relief. These cats might one day learn about the other five Clans, but he didn't want them to know just yet. Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern began to explain everything they could to Frostpaw, who listened intently, wanting to learn everything he could about these different warriors. As it turned out, these Clans lived exactly the same as the other five. Moonscar found that odd, because he knew the five cats Leafswirl, Earthtail, Icenose, Mistfur, and Rockpelt had left their Clans because they thought them corrupt. But nothing had changed. _How ironic._

The group eventually reached a large bramble wall placed between to walls of stone. Moonscar reflected how easy it would be to defend, but how easily these cats could become trapped. "Alright," Dustpelt mewed, "You three, wait with Moonscar and Frostpaw, and I'll fetch Firestar."

"Tell Firestar not to hesitate if he wants to bring more cats with him." Moonscar mewed. Dustpelt glared at him a moment longer, then disappeared into a tunnel through the brambles. Moments passed, and the five cats waited. Moonscar sensed cats coming. He searched their minds and found out their names. Firestar was among them, along with a cat called Brambleclaw, the deputy, Sandstorm, Firestar's mate, Leafpool, the Clan medicine cat, and Graystripe, Firestar's closest friend. The five new cats exited the camp and stood before the newcomers. Firestar had a deep ginger pelt, wile his mate had a lighter one. Leafpool, apparently one of their kits, had a light tabby pelt. Brambleclaw was one of the largest cats Moonscar had ever seen, dark pelted with amber eyes. Graystripe was true to his name. The five ThunderClan cats stared at Moonscar and Frostpaw. Finally, Firestar mewed to his three younger warriors,

"We can handle it from here. Go and get some fresh-kill." Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern nodded eagerly and followed their leader's orders. When they had left, Firestar sat down and his Clan mates did the same. Moonscar and Frostpaw also sat after dipping their heads. Firestar glanced between the two. No cat said a word. Firestar looked deeply into Moonscar's white orbs and mewed, "My warrior tells me you know much of that which is hidden."

"Than it is obviously not hidden very well, or not at all." Moonscar replied. Firestar nodded slowly.

"Dustpelt says you wanted to meet me. Here I am. Do you have questions?"

"Not so much. I've heard a lot about you and the four Clans. I thought it would be good experience for my companion to meet one such as you."

"I am deeply honored." Firestar looked down at Frostpaw. "It's Frostpaw, right? And Moonscar?" Moonscar nodded.

"That is correct."

"Dustpelt also said you mentioned something about mentoring _and_ your name ends in paw, how peculiar."

"And why is that?" Moonscar dared to ask.

"No reason." Firestar mewed. He looked back up at Moonscar. "Why are your eyes like that?"

"Like what?"

"All white."

"I don't know. _I've _never seen them."

"How do you know so much about us?"

Moonscar shrugged. "Cats travel and stories are told Firestar, which is how knowledge is passed down." Moonscar had tapped into the minds of all the cats that stood before him. _So many secrets they have! There not really a Clan at all._ Moonscar was truly enjoying himself. Firestar looked back down at Frostpaw.

"So, Frostpaw, is Moonscar your father?" Frostpaw shook his head.

"No, I've never met any of my family. I don't know who my father is."

"Ah," Moonscar mewed, "But Firestar does." Firestar looked up in surprise.

"I do?"

"You knew my father?" Frostpaw mewed excitedly. Firestar looked confused.

"I…I'm not sure."

"This is part of the reason why I wanted Frostpaw to meet you, Firestar," Moonscar continued, "You two are kin." Now every cat was surprised.

"Surely you jest."

"I do not jest Firestar. You and Frostpaw's father were half brothers. You shared the same father. Frostpaw is like your nephew."

"Who was my father Firestar? Tell me, tell me!" Frostpaw had begun to bounce around like a kit.

"I'm sorry, Frostpaw," Firestar mewed sadly, "If what Moonscar says is true, I have never met your father."

"Quite the contrary, Firestar," Moonscar intervened, "You knew him well, and at the same time, you didn't."

"I still have no idea who you're talking about." Firestar was starting to sound annoyed, "Unless you want to keep me here guessing half the night, tell me or stop wasting my time."

"Very well Firestar. Your half brother, Frostpaw's father, was the only cat you ever killed." Firestar immediately realized who Moonscar was talking about and stared down at Frostpaw with wide eyes. The other ThunderClan cats took a few heartbeats longer before they too understood. Frostpaw had stopped bouncing around. Firestar took a step back from him. Moonscar wrapped his tail protectively around Frostpaw's shoulders.

"Now you understand Firestar?" Moonscar mewed. Firestar's reply was a sharp intake of breath.

"You killed my father?" Frostpaw asked in a small voice. He was so innocent. A look of pure guilt crossed Firestar's face.

"I… no…. it wasn't like that…" He stammered.

"He doesn't know." Moonscar told Firestar. "I was hoping you might tell him the story."

"What? Why me?"

"Because," Moonscar replied, "You were there, I wasn't. You are his kin, I am not. It would mean so much more coming from a cat who was involved rather than me." Firestar sighed.

"Now?" he mewed softly.

"Unless you want us to come back another day," Moonscar offered.

"Now," Firestar decided, "Alright, it began when I was an apprentice-"

"Wait!" Moonscar hissed and held up a paw for silence. He felt a force pressing into his mind. Somebody somehow was listening in! Moonscar searched with his mind inside the camp and found out who it was. "Firestar," he whispered, "Could you do me a favor? Could you bring out the cat called Jayfeather? I'd like to speak with him." Firestar nodded to Graystripe, who retreated back inside the camp. He came out a moment later with a small tom. "If it's alright with you, Firestar, I'd like to speak with Jayfeather alone?" Firestar nodded, and Moonscar ordered Jayfeather to follow him deeper into the forest. Once they were out of earshot, Moonscar turned to face him. Moonscar had mapped out the entire cat body with his mind. He had felt along the nerves and veins, branching out like a tree. He'd felt every bone, grinding and creaking as a cat walked along. He'd felt the pulses of thought, centralized around the head; Moonscar new this is where the mind was. Moonscar now felt with his mind around Jayfeather's eyes and the nerve bundles that connected them to the back of the head. He sent energy into these nerve bundles.

Jayfeather blinked once, then twice. He looked around, blinked again, and then raised a paw to rub his eyes. "Can you see?" Moonscar asked.

"Sort of," Jayfeather answered, "everything is all blurry."

"It'll do." Moonscar decided. "Can you see me?" Jayfeather looked at him.

"You look like a big black blob." Jayfeather blinked again. "But your eyes… all I see is white."

"That's because they are, white." Moonscar informed him.

"Are you blind?" Jayfeather asked him.

"No," Moonscar replied, "I can see in more ways than one, just like you can." Jayfeather's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I can do many things Jayfeather, you and I are alike."

"You know about the prophecy." It was a statement. Moonscar shrugged.

"I do."

"You can tell me about it. Help me figure this out." Moonscar stiffened.

"I could, but I won't." Jayfeather tipped his head to one side.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," Moonscar answered, "It is not my place to say such things. I shouldn't even be here."

"But you are. So why don't you help me out?"

"Because it would be wrong of me."

"You won't tell me anything just because it'll make you feel bad? You don't strike me as the kind of cat that likes to play by the rules."

"My life has no rules, which is why it is a dull and pointless one. But you're different. Life is like a giant game, and in games you must play by the rules."

"Nobody else seems to play by the rules, why should I?"

"Because if a thousand cats to a bad thing, it is still a bad thing," Moonscar sighed and leaned close to Jayfeather. "Listen, your life, is structured, there is a system, and there are rules and regulations which you must follow. Failure to do so, generally results in unhappiness or death."

"And you just told me your life has no rules, so by that logic, you'll never die, right?" Jayfeather sneered.

"Is that so strange? You know cats that will never die."

"That's because they are already dead." Jayfeather retorted.

"Then perhaps I'm from StarClan." Moonscar whispered mockingly. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes.

"You're not from Starclan."

"No, but for some reason you still trust me to teach you about your abilities."

"You can teach me how to further use my powers?"

"Yes. But the last cat who told you such things ended up betraying you."

"You know about Sol?"

"I quite literally know no more than you do, but yes."

"Look, you dragged me out here to tell me something, I'd like to know what it is."

"Jayfeather," Moonscar mewed quietly, "I know this is a song that has been sung to you many times before, but you must be careful with your powers. Everything you do will have an impact on your Clan, whether it's good or bad. This is where you live and work. If you mess it up, that's it, there are no second chances. The game will be over, and you will have lost. Now, I'm afraid I must take back from you what little eyesight I could give." Jayfeather didn't protest. "All dark again?" Moonscar mewed when he'd finished.

"Yeah, all dark." Jayfeather replied and followed Moonscar back to the camp. The other cats were right where he'd left them. The ThunderClan cats looked uncomfortable, and Frostpaw stared up at the sky. Moonscar realized Firestar had told him about Scourge.

"Jayfeather, go back inside." Moonscar mewed to Jayfeather. After he'd gone, Moonscar turned to Frostpaw. "Now do you understand?" he asked the apprentice. Frostpaw wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I understand."

"Good. How do you feel?" Frostpaw paused.

"Alone." He mewed.

"Hey," Brambleclaw mewed, "My father was a murder too, and I've never been proud of that. You're not alone."

"I'm still not sure I believe all this." Firestar meowed. Moonscar placed his tail on Frostpaw's shoulders.

"Take a good look, Firestar, and tell me, do you not see those same piercing blue eyes, the same small body?" Firestar shook his head.

"Well, he certainty looks like Scourge, but explain one thing to me. Scourge died seasons ago. How is his supposed son little more than a kit?" Moonscar had been afraid Firestar might ask this. Moonscar sighed.

"I… I'm afraid I can't explain that as of now, but I assure you, this is his son." Firestar didn't seem to buy it.

"I'm sorry, but I need more than that." Moonscar glowered.

"Then if you'll be willing to follow me, I'll explain it to you and you alone." Firestar agreed, and the two walked deeper into the wilderness.

"This is far enough," Firestar decided, "Tell me here."

"Very well Firestar. Do you know what the Dark Forest is?"

"No."

"Well, think of it as the opposite of StarClan. Its cat hell, the place evil cats go when they die. Using the powers of your Moonpool, I attempted to enter the Dark Forest so that I might speak with an old friend. Instead of going in, I accidently brought something out. You see, I was wandering the Dark Forest; what little power held me there was weak, it's a wonder I managed to get there at all. I ended up running into a cat, Firestar, it was Scourge. He looked at me in surprise at first, but then he attacked me. I lost my focus and began to tear away from the Dark Forest. I had just gripped the scruff of Scourge's neck in my teeth when I was cast out. I was at the Moonpool once more, but I still held something in my jaws. It was a kit, Firestar, Frostpaw. Now, before you ask, technically, no, he is not really Scourge's son as there was no mother involved. Think of him more like a part of Scourge, all the good parts. I accidently pulled his essence out as I tried to enter the Dark Forest and it took the form of a kit." Firestar stared at him with wide eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Moonscar."

"No, what are you?" Moonscar tipped his head to one side.

"I'm a cat, like any other." Firestar shook his head.

"No, your not, you're something different, something… cold. Your eyes are all white. You have no scent. You know things you shouldn't. I ask you, who are you?" Moonscar looked around.

"Alright Firestar, I wasn't going to tell you this, at least not yet, but here it is. Here is everything." Moonscar told Firestar about his entire life, from his kithood in LeafClan, to a lonely apprentice, his banishment, his love of Kara, and killing Zaber. He told him about his eight year trek with his sister, speaking with cats around the world, his finding Frostpaw, and finally learning that he was a death cat. Moonscar also mentioned his life with Choke, and what it was he did as a death cat. "And Frostpaw is now an apprentice of LeafClan. His mentor is Wildheart, Wildstar now, and I thought it would be good for him to meet you. There, I'm done." Moonscar finished. Firestar exhaled as if for the first time. His mouth opened and closed, like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind at the last minute.

"There are Clans other than us?" He finally managed to mew.

"Didn't I make that obvious? Yes, there are five, all derived from your five Clans, one of which is no longer with you." Firestar shook his head.

"Show me what you can do." Moonscar looked around and found an acorn. He lifted it with his mind and carried it over so that it hovered between him and Firestar.

"See? Are you satisfied?" Firestar sighed.

"All right, I believe you, but I still don't like it."

"My intention was never for you to like it, Firestar, just except it." Firestar nodded. "Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, could you not tell your Clan about this?" Firestar gave him a long look.

"Honestly, I don't think they ought to now in the first place." Moonscar shrugged.

"True, but on the other paw, you're a Clan, you shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Moonscar glanced up at Firestar as he said this and caught a flicker of guilt.

"I'm a Clan leader, Moonscar; it is my duty to bear the uneasy knowledge. Many cats think being a leader is easy and great because you can do anything you want, but of course it's not like that at all. Everyone will blame me for our problems and leave all the hard decisions to myself. Sometimes as a leader I have to keep secrets so that my warrior's minds can be at rest." Moonscar snickered.

"I wasn't referring only to you, Firestar. Nearly every cat in your Clan has something to hide, and some secrets are worth killing for." Firestar blanched.

"Are you saying my Clan is in danger?"

"Only from themselves."

"That's no answer."

"I don't see how I could possibly make this clearer. You are the ones that decide to withhold the truth from each other, and I promise you this, Firestar, more than one cat will die because of it."

"Who?"

"It's too late for that, Firestar. The fate of your Clan has been decided." Firestar looked about ready to spring at Moonscar, but stopped himself. "Perhaps we should return to your Clan mates, tensions seem to be running high." Firestar nodded and the two left in the direction of the camp entrance. Frostpaw and the ThunderClan cats were lying in the grass. Brambleclaw sat up as they approached.

"What kept you?" He questioned, "You were out there for ages." Firestar didn't answer.

"Is Frostpaw really the son of Scourge?" Leafpool mewed quietly. Firestar gave her a long look.

"Oh yeah," He replied, "He is." The ThunderClan exchanged nervous looks. A patrol exited from the bramble tunnel and stared at the scene in surprise. The patrol was made up of four cats. They were called Ashfur, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Brightheart. Moonscar touched all their minds, and found many surprising things. What really caught his attention was Cinderheart. Moonscar could sense what felt like more than one life within her. Moonscar searched through her memories. They went from kit, to warrior apprentice, to medicine cat, death, than back to kit all over again. The first set of memories was deeply buried, however. Moonscar doubted Cinderheart was aware of them._ StarClan is powerful indeed._ Cinderheart saw that he was staring at her.

"What?" she mewed defensively. Moonscar shook his head.

"Nothing it's just… I sense that…" Moonscar couldn't get the words out. "You are a strange cat indeed." Leafpool leapt between him and Cinderheart.

"There's nothing wrong with Cinderheart!" she spat. Moonscar flicked his ears.

"I never said there was. Besides," he added so only she could hear, "if there isn't, then why are you making a scene?" Leafpool's reply was to spit. Moonscar sighed, and Firestar dismissed the patrol. "Well, Firestar," Moonscar mewed as they left, "I have a few things to take care of, but if it's alright with you, I was wondering if Frostpaw could spend the rest of the day with your Clan?"

"No!" Leafpool mewed sharply, "No, Firestar, send them away."

"Leafpool," Firestar mewed in a warning tone, "Frostpaw is my kin, and he has a right to be here." Moonscar nodded.

"Good, thank you, I'll pick him up just after sunset, if that's alright with you Frostpaw?" Frostpaw shrugged.

"I guess so."

"See you later then." Moonscar mewed and turned to leave. He realized he was being followed by Leafpool a few heartbeats later. Moonscar stopped and allowed her to catch up. She walked up to him and stood a mouslength away.

"Look," She mewed, "I don't know who you think you are or what you're doing, but don't you dare tell anyone about Cinderheart! Especially not her."

"I haven't and I won't," Moonscar replied calmly, "So as long as you don't tell anyone about Frostpaw's heritage." Leafpool nodded.

"Fine, good," She mewed and returned to her camp. Moonscar rolled his eyes. He transported himself to the Pools of Vision so he could do his daily sorting with Choke.

"Look at this," Choke mewed in the middle of their work, "A queen from IceClan named Rosebud just died." Moonscar looked at what Choke was referring to. "Tragic," Choke continued, "She was always a sickly cat, and having kits weakened her considerably. She didn't have the strength for two kits. Buzzkit and Brushkit are less than a moon old. They too, will die within three days. The medicine cat will keep them alive as long as possible, but there are no other queens in IceClan. They will starve to death."

"Perhaps another Clan will take them in until their weaned?" Moonscar offered. Choke shrugged.

"Probably, but it would cause a mess of trouble." There was truth in Choke's words; Moonscar decided it would be best to stay out of it.

"You've done enough for today," Choke mewed, "You may go." Moonscar nodded and transported himself outside the ThunderClan camp. It was dark. Moonscar now wondered what to do. Should he stroll inside the camp? That didn't sound like a good idea. While he was wondering, an evening patrol wandered out and stared at Moonscar in alarm.

"Greetings," He mewed with a dip of his head, "I'm here to pick up Frostpaw, could you fetch him for me?" The patrol stared at him. Moonscar was about to say more when a tortoiseshell turned and mewed to her clanmate.

"Spiderleg, go get Frostpaw." A rather long limbed warrior nodded and retreated inside. He reappeared a heartbeat later with Frostpaw.

"Goodnight." Moonscar mewed to the patrol and turned to leave with Frostpaw just behind him. Once they were out of earshot, Moonscar asked Frostpaw, "Did you have a good time?" Frostpaw nodded.

"Yeah, they were okay. The apprentices were nice. They were called Foxpaw and Icepaw. I showed them a few battle moves that Wildstar taught me. They were impressed. We began to play fight in the camp; I won every time, pinning them down so that they couldn't get up. A lot of the warriors stopped to watch. There was this one cream colored tom, I think his name was Berrytoes or something. He challenged me, so we had a fighting bout. He couldn't even touch me, not once, he was so slow. I dodged everything he threw at me. There was also this one gold pelted tom that looked a little like Wildstar. I could tell, he was itching to fight me, but he didn't. He just watched me, like he was trying to learn all he could." Moonscar nodded.

"Well, it sounds like you had fun, and you learned a few things I'm sure. I think we've walked far enough. Close your eyes once more." Frostpaw did as he was told. Moonscar placed his chin atop his head, and transported them back to LeafClan, two season's journey away. They landed just outside the fern tunnel. "You can open your eyes now." Frostpaw did and looked around. He appeared satisfied. "I'll see you again sometime." Moonscar said goodbye.

"Okay, bye!" Frostpaw mewed and hurried through the fern tunnel. Moonscar was about to transport himself to the death cat realm, but he changed his mind at the last heartbeat, and landed somewhere else, not far from LeafClan. He was at the edge of the forest. Many twoleg nests stretched before him. The large yellow one caught his interest. It was Kara's nest. Sitting atop the white fence, Moonscar saw the cat he had once loved. She looked old and tired, far more so than she should have. But she was still beautiful. She sat motionless, staring up at the night sky.

"Oh StarClan," Moonscar heard her mew softly, "Show me that you are there, and return that which I love to me. I weep for his lost life, and I await the day I join him in the skies. Keep him safe and happy, just a little longer." She continued to gaze at the stars. She still loved him. _Do I still love her, _Moonscar wondered. He realized he couldn't answer. He had left her; didn't that show his true feelings? _But we had a kit together, isn't that a show of love_?But of course, so had Wildstar, and he didn't love Silvertail. Moonscar shook his head irritably. He had changed so much the night he killed Fang. He had grown more sure of himself, but at the same time, less sure. He could no longer answer this simple question. Moonscar sighed, and stepped out from the forest edge. Kara didn't notice him, so Moonscar blew a leaf with his mind to her paws. She looked down to swat at the leaf, and saw Moonscar. Moonscar couldn't read her facial expression, but in her mind he saw confusion and disbelief. Kara leapt down from her fence, and stood a tail length from Moonscar. She peered at him intently.

"Are my old eyes playing tricks on me?" She rasped, "Or is that really Moonscar." Moonscar didn't move.

"It's really me." He answered her question. "You're not that old." Kara shook her head.

"But I've grown old with waiting. Even though Wildstar told me you were dead." Kara tipped her head to one side. "Why did he say that?"

"He lied," Moonscar paused, "I lied." Kara gave him a long look.

"Why?"

"Because, like I told you, I would not be there for you, to protect and comfort you, to keep you safe and raise our kit. I didn't know if I would ever return to you, and I couldn't let you live with the hope that I might one day do so. You had to move on, but I see it didn't work. You didn't let go." Kara shook her head once more.

"Until I saw you broken and bleeding with my own eyes, I would always cling to the hope that you would return." She padded close to him and rubbed her muzzle against his, a rusty purr forming in her chest. Moonscar remained still and let her caress his body with her touch. Moonscar lifted his chin as her head went under his. She wrapped her tail around his throat. It was moonhigh before they stopped. Kara looked at him with her soft green gaze.

"Wildstar told you that you have a daughter?" Moonscar nodded. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Kara licked his ear.

"Wait here, she lives with me and my housefolk. She must be asleep." Kara padded away and delicately leapt onto and over the fence. Moonscar padded back into the shadowy cover of the forest. Now he couldn't be seen or scented. Moonscar wanted to see how perceptive his daughter was. Kara returned later with a strongly built white she-cat. They jumped over the fence and looked around the clearing.

"Moonscar?" Kara called out softly. She blinked. "Was I dreaming?" Moonscar's daughter wasn't so sure. She began to slowly scan the forest before her. Her gaze rested on the spot where Moonscar sat.

"I know you're there!" she mewed edgily. Kara turned to her daughter.

"What was that?" she questioned. Moonscar strolled out from where he had been hidden. "Oh, there you are, Moonscar, why were you hiding like that?" Kara mewed.

"I wanted to see if my daughter could find me." He answered simply. "So, this is Moon." Kara nodded.

"That's right. She reminds me a lot of you." Moonscar flinched.

"That's not necessarily a good thing."

"And why not?" Moon mewed icily.

"I would think that's obvious." Moonscar got a good look at his daughter. Her fur was snowy white like Kara's, but short and sleek like his. Her eyes were green like her mother's, but hard and cold, like her father's. "Tell me," Moonscar mewed, "How did you know I was here?" Moon lifted her chin.

"I felt your heartbeat." Moonscar nodded.

"Wildstar said he'd trained you as a warrior, he also taught you of the sixth sense?"

"That's right."

"I see." Moonscar pondered this. "I wonder why he trained you."

"He trained me for seven moons. After he was done, he offered me a place in LeafClan. I refused, I needed to stay here and look after Kara." Moon looked fondly at her mother, then mewed more quietly, "When she is gone, I will join LeafClan as a warrior."

"You will be a credit to my brother's Clan." Moonscar mewed truthfully. Moonscar began to circle his daughter, inspecting her. Moon rolled her shoulders back and kept her head high. _Good strong build. She keeps her weight off her toes and into her haunches. She's combat ready._ Moonscar faced his daughter once more. "You are many seasons old, but you don't look a day over four."

"Yeah," Moon mewed, narrowing her eyes, "Neither do you, yet you claim to be my father." Moonscar chuckled.

"I am, and Kara will approve of that."

"Then what, do you eat nothing but herbs?"

"I guess you could say that." Moonscar lied. Moon sniffed. "I want to see how fast you are." Moonscar meowed. "Try and catch me!" Both cats immediately dropped into a crouch and prowled around one another. Neither cat made a sound. Kara quickly padded out of range. Moon leapt forward, Moonscar leapt back. Moon began to charge at her father, who jumped nimbly to the side as she shot passed him. Moon stopped, turned, and came back towards him, all in less than a heartbeat. Moonscar turned and jumped over the fence in a single bound. Moon had to leap atop the fence first, but soon landed on the other side. She looked from side to side within the garden. Moonscar was nowhere to be found.

Moon closed her eyes and cast her senses outward into the ground. "Over here." Moonscar mewed in her ear. She could feel his cold breath on her fur. Eyes still closed, Moon lashed out with a sheathed paw, but felt only air. "To slow." Moonscar whispered in the other ear. Moon swiped her paw at the sound, but again missed. She opened her eyes to see Moonscar charging straight at her; she didn't have time to move. Moonscar bowled her over and pinned her down. Moon tried to brake free, but her limbs grew heavy and became hard to move. "Your fast," Moonscar informed her, "I admit I actually had to try so that I might avoid you. Closing your eyes won't help when fighting against a cat like me however. But your senses are highly attuned nevertheless. You'll make a fine warrior." Moonscar released her. Moon got to her paws and shook herself.

"I never met a cat who was faster than me," she mewed, "Not even Wildstar."

"Runs in the family I suppose." Moonscar replied and hopped the fence to the other side where Kara still sat. He padded up to her and they touched noses. "I must go now." He whispered.

"So soon?" Kara mewed sadly. "Will you come again?"

"I don't know," Moonscar mewed honestly, "Everything has become so complicated." Moonscar turned and touched noses with his daughter. "Goodbye, to both of you." Moonscar raced into the forest with such speed that no mortal could match it. He did not want to be followed.

Chapter twenty two

Frostpaw sat outside the apprentices den. Howlpaw was telling Springpaw and Windpaw of how he and his patrol met an IceClan patrol along the border. Frostpaw didn't have time to listen. Wildstar had given him a particularly hard battle scenario the other day, and he still didn't have an answer. It seemed simple enough; his patrol of four warriors had to capture an enemy patrol made up of two. He also couldn't alert any enemy clan cats of what was going on, whether that be from fighting noises, or accidently leaving a trail behind. The problem was that it was snowing, and there was already snow on the ground. Frostpaw had never dealt with snow before. He had no idea of the advantages or disadvantages it might bring. Slashclaw padded up to him.

"How you faring today, Frostpaw?" Frostpaw shrugged

"Alright, I suppose. Actually, I'm having a tough time with a battle scenario Wildstar gave me."

"Oh, those," Slashclaw meowed sympathetically, "Yeah, those were a pain. What's the problem?"

"Snow, I've never experienced it before."

"Ah, I see. Yes, it does change things quite a bit. It's a little like the difference between night and day. Your still in the same place, but it's as if the rules changed. There are different things you have to be careful about, and there are some things you no longer need to concern yourself with."

"Like what?" Frostpaw mewed hopefully. Slashclaw shook his head.

"Now, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that. You need to experiment with it yourself." Frostpaw sighed.

"None of the other apprentices seem to be under this much stress. There lives seem so easy compared to mine." Slashclaw nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Wildstar's training is pretty demanding. It's different from standard warrior training. But think about how much you're learning. You know things only a pawful of warriors know, and they are all Clan leaders." Frostpaw looked up at Slashclaw.

"Then maybe Wildstar shouldn't be teaching me such things, I'm no Clan leader." Slashclaw shrugged.

"Well, you never know." Frostpaw shook his head.

"No, I could never be leader."

"You might think that know, but by the time you're a warrior, you might see things differently." Frostpaw peered at his deputy more closely. What exactly was he saying? Did he for some reason predict Frostpaw would become Clan leader? Sure, Wildstar had been teaching him skills a leader would need to know, but-

_Wildstar is training me to become Clan leader! _Realization struck Frostpaw like a warrior blow. _He's been teaching about tactics and reasoning, other mentors don't teach their apprentices such things._ Frostpaw glanced worriedly at Slashclaw. Was he planning on making him his deputy? "Slashclaw, you cannot make me your deputy." Frostpaw blurted out. Slashclaw recoiled.

"Hey now, lets not jump to conclusions."

"Why not, that's what you and Wildstar did. He's been prepping me to become your deputy. That's why you're _his_ deputy, he would only trust a cat he'd trained himself for such a position. You've planned this all along. Surely this is against the warrior code."

"Frostpaw," Slashclaw mewed in a low voice, "The warrior code to a warrior means something entirely different to a Clan leader. Look, I didn't know Wildstar was planning on making me his deputy. When Thunderstar lost his last life, and Wildstar announced I was to succeed him, I was scared out of my fur, I almost refused. But I knew Wildstar had taught me all I need to know. I was ready for the job. You will be too."

"Oh yeah? What if I _do _refuse?" Frostpaw replied angrily. Slashclaw blinked.

"Then you will not be doing what's best for your Clan."

"So you would force this position on me?"

"I am forcing you to do nothing; it is the warrior code that will guide you." Slashclaw mewed and then turned to leave. Frostpaw glared at him as he walked away. Choosing a cat to be deputy before he was a warrior _or _had an apprentice had to be against the warrior code.

Three days later, Moonscar was sitting around in the realm of the death cats lower tier. Moonscar was beginning to recognize some of the other death cats. There was Poke, sitting next to Rot and Famine. The death cats Glare and Spike were busy with a game the death cats played called bones. It involved tossing two-sided bones into the air and counting them as they landed. Whoever had the most of a certain colored bone facing up won. Moonscar watched as two death cats slowly walked up to him, Moonscar had seen the two she-cats before. No matter what, they stayed exactly the same distance away from each other, and never were they separated. Their eyes were golden brown. What was really unusual about them was they moved in the exact the same way. Their ears flicked at the same time, their tails twitched in the same direction, their muscles rippled with the same movements as they walked. The two she-cats reached Moonscar, and dipped their heads at the same time.

"Greetings-" mewed one of the she-cats,

"-Moonscar." mewed the other. They took turns while speaking

"How-

-are-

-you?" Moonscar dipped his head to the she-cats.

"Greetings," he replied, "Do I know you two?" The she-cats shook their heads.

"No-

-this is-

-our first-

-meeting. Allow-

-us-

-to-

-introduce ourselves. I am Vile" One of the she-cats mewed.

"And I am Nightmare." mewed the other.

"We are of-

-the Blood Feather-

-Clan."

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you both." Moonscar replied. "Did you require something?" Vile and Nightmare nodded.

"A question," One of them mewed, Moonscar couldn't tell who, as they were mirror images of each other.

"Ask it then." Moonscar meowed.

"When you kill cats-

-do you look into-

-their minds?" Moonscar nodded.

"Yes, every time." Vile and Nightmare looked excited.

"Tell us-

-what you see." Moonscar settled himself down.

"I see many things. Sometimes its fear, sometimes anger, hate, even happiness. Sometimes the cat dies before I sense any emotion. I often see sudden relief, or the burning question: why? I've experienced nearly every emotion within cats as they die, does that answer your question?" Vile and Nightmare nodded. "Then may I ask one of you?"

"Ask." The mewed at the same time.

"Are your minds interconnected?" Vile and Nightmare glanced at each other briefly, then mewed,

"We are one mind-

-but two bodies. Does that-

-answer your question?" Moonscar nodded.

"It does, thank you." Vile and Nightmare dipped their heads and retreated further into the purple plain. Moonscar decided today would be a good day to put his plan into motion. He was about to transport himself outside the ThunderClan camp when he spotted another death cat walking smoothly towards him. It was Ranger of the Hell Fire Clan.

"Yo, Moony," He mewed, "Just the cat I was look'in for. You not going to be haing'in around this dump all day huh? You head'in somewhere sweet, someplace with action and taste, mayhap if I tagged along I'd have fun too?" It took Moonscar a few heartbeats to comprehend that Ranger was asking to go with him. That wasn't a good idea. What if Ranger decided to kill? There was nothing Moonscar could do to stop him. But even if Moonscar refused, Ranger could always decide to follow him anyway. Perhaps it would be best to agree so that Ranger didn't suspect something was up. Moonscar sighed.

"You want to come with me?" he asked reluctantly. Ranger nodded his head.

"Yeah, you bet Moony-scar."

"Why, dare I ask?" Ranger flicked the tuft of fur on his head out of his eye.

"Because, you're like, the coolest death cat around, yer a real living legend, I just have to hang with you." Moonscar nodded.

"Fine, you can come, but promise me one thing. Don't kill any of the cats were going to visit. I need them alive, understand?" Ranger chuckled.

"Hey, no problem you crazy cat, I'll hold back."

"Alright, good," Moonscar looked Ranger up and down, "Was the last time you were down to the world below?"

"Dunno, maybe a few dozen years, ya know?"

"Wow, that's insane."

"Oh, I know, right?"

"Hmm, follow me." Moonscar closed his eyes and called upon his powers as a death cat. He imagined himself outside the ThunderClan camp, and felt a rush of wind across his face. Moonscar opened his eyes once it was over, and saw the bramble tunnel leading into the stone hollow. Ranger was right beside him, and looked around eagerly.

"Wow," He breathed, "Can you smell that? It's incredible down here. And cat, I tell you this place is so full of life. Kinda makes you sick don't it?"

"Not really." Moonscar replied honestly. Ranger shook his head.

"Whatever." A thought occurred to Moonscar.

"Ranger, what are your powers as a death cat?" He asked. Ranger glanced at him.

"Seductiveness, I tell you, when mortals hear the sound of my voice, it's like they can't get enough of me. They do whatever they can to please me, until their paws are bleeding from the effort." Moonscar groaned inwardly._ Great, that's just perfect, exactly what I needed._

"Alright, then do me a favor and don't speak." Ranger smirked.

"Fine, whatever you say." Moonscar sensed cats coming out from inside the camp. It was a dawn patrol, led by Firestar himself. Moonscar couldn't tell if he was being lucky or not. The patrol exited the bramble tunnel and bristled once they saw the two death cats. Firestar narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here Moonscar?" he demanded. Moonscar dipped his head.

"Thought I'd stop by for a visit, there's something I need to speak to you about."

"Oh really," Firestar replied and looked at Ranger, "Who's your friend?"

"He's-"

"I'm Ranger." Ranger answered for himself. A calm look spread across Firestar's face, and the same thing happened to the rest of the patrol.

"Well then," Firestar dipped his head low to Ranger, "It is an honor to meet you Ranger." The rest of the patrol also dipped their heads and offered him their greetings. Moonscar rolled his eyes. _This isn't going to end well._ "Perhaps you would like to come into our camp, Ranger?" Firestar offered, "Our patrol can wait."

"Sure," Ranger replied smoothly, "That would be awesome." The patrol led Ranger into their camp. Moonscar followed them. He'd never seen the inside of their camp before. It was a round hollow, and Moonscar could make out dens along the sides. The Clan cats stared at Moonscar and Ranger in surprise. Some of them even looked scared. Brambleclaw padded over to Firestar.

"Firestar," he mewed, "What's going on? Why is Moonscar and-" Brambleclaw stared at Ranger. "Who's this?"

"I'm Ranger." Ranger replied loudly, so that every cat present could hear. The entire camp was immediately caught under Ranger's sway. They began to crowd around the death cat, a longing look in their eyes.

"Wow, look how strong he is." Moonscar heard one she-cat mew.

"And he's so handsome." meowed another.

"Look at those beautiful purple eyes." Sandstorm whispered to a tom called Birchfall who replied,

"Look at that collar. I want one like that too!" Many questions soon followed.

"Are you hungry Ranger?"

"Do you want to see a cool battle move?"

"Where are you from Ranger?"

"Are you going to stay with us Ranger?" Moonscar leaned over to Ranger and whispered,

"Hey, is there any way to break these cats from your influence?"

"Uh, yeah," Ranger nodded, "If they don't hear my voice for a little while."

"Good. Why don't you go play with the kitties over there? I need to speak with Firestar." Ranger chuckled.

"Whatever you say Moony," Moonscar weaved his way through the throng of cats until he reached Firestar.

"Firestar, may I speak with you in your den. Alone?" Firestar glanced at him and looked back at Ranger longingly.

"Will Ranger not be joining us?" he asked sadly. Moonscar shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Firestar." Firestar looked about ready to refuse, but reluctantly agreed. He led Moonscar up a pile of broken rocks onto a ledge. He glanced back at Ranger once, then padded into a small cave and sat down. Moonscar followed him. Firestar kneaded his paws into his mossy nest impatiently.

"What is it you want, Moonscar?" he asked. Moonscar took a deep breathe.

"Remember how I told you about the other five Clans, Firestar?" Firestar nodded. "Well, ever since I left, I've felt an emptiness within me, a sort of longing in my heart." Moonscar could hear laughter from the cats outside, Ranger must have been sharing a joke.

"And?" Firestar replied more somberly. He seemed to be breaking from Ranger's spell.

"I'm going to be straight forward with you, Firestar. I was wondering if it would be alright if I were to visit your Clan every now and again, maybe go on hunting patrols with you, show your Clan some foreign battle moves and tricks. I could aid your Clan greatly. It would be great to be around cats again." Firestar's eyes bore into Moonscar.

"And why can't you do this with LeafClan?" Moonscar sighed.

"Because they think too highly of me. I would receive special treatment from all the cats. I'd rather not have that. If I were to help out here, I wouldn't be treated as nicely, maybe I would even be feared. I'd prefer this, as odd as it sounds. It would make me feel more comfortable to be the outcast. But you can trust me. I know I'm asking a lot of you Firestar, but I can make it up to you and your Clan. I promise." Firestar looked down at his paws.

"That cat outside, Ranger, he did something to me. I felt as if I needed to please him, make him happy. Why?"

"That is his power as a death cat. Mortals can't resist him once they hear the sound of his voice. It wasn't my intention to bring him here, but he followed me, and since death cats can't work their powers on one another, I couldn't do anything to stop him." Firestar nodded.

"My Clan won't like having you around."

"I'll soon show them I'm no threat. I will aid you as best I can." Firestar sighed.

"Well, if you wanted to come and hunt with us every now and again, I suppose that wouldn't be too harmful."

"You want to know more about me, that's the real reason you're granting me this honor." Firestar glanced up at him.

"Yes, I suppose I do. You could teach me and my Clan many things."

"Yes, and who knows? I might bring Frostpaw with me too. It sounds like your Clan had a good time with him last time." There was amusement in Firestar's eyes.

"Yes, we did. Watching an apprentice outmatch a warrior is always as sight to behold. He certainly taught Berrynose a thing or two." Moonscar dipped his head.

"Thank you, Firestar," Moonscar mewed, "I shall return in two sunrises. And I won't be bringing Ranger."

"Sounds good to me." Firestar agreed. The two exited the den and bounded down the rocks. Ranger was telling a story to the Clan who was gathered around him in tight circle.

"And so then my friend, Tox, yells at the squirrel-"

"Ranger, we have to depart." Moonscar interrupted him. Ranger turned around

"What, so soon?" The Clan erupted into protest.

"No, can't he stay?"

"Just a little longer, please?"

"I wanted to go hunting with him."

Firestar padded up to Ranger, caught under his influence once more. "Of course if you wanted to stay, you are more than welcome to."

"Yes!" the Clan replied, "Yes!" Moonscar shook his head. Things were getting out of control.

"No, I'm sorry, but we really must be going, come one Ranger." Moonscar had to half push, half pull Ranger to the camp entrance. The Clan followed them every step of the way.

"Goodbye," They mewed, "Come again soon!" _Fat chance_ Moonscar said to himself. Moonscar finally managed to get Ranger through the bramble tunnel and sighed.

"That's the last time I bring you anywhere." He mewed once they were done. Ranger shook himself.

"Heh, I can see why you like to hang around here, Moonscar, all those pretty she-cats to choose from!" Moonscar rolled his eyes as they began walking.

"I'm not here to pick up she-cats, Ranger. Besides, you're a death cat, you can't love." Ranger sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I've always tried to find love, but no matter how hard I try, I don't feel anything for these cats." Moonscar nodded sympathetically.

"Yep, and it's not like they love you either, just your voice."

"Yeah, I suppose your right. I usually end up killing them anyway."

"I wonder," Moonscar mewed, "When you kill a cat do they still love you as they die?" Ranger shrugged.

"Dunno, can't tell. But hey! You and I together could. I seduce a cat, you look into their mind, and I kill them. Want to try?"

"Maybe some other time." Moonscar replied.

"Oh, okay. Why are we still walking?"

"Oh, right. Uh, you go on ahead, I need to take care of a few things."

"Right," Ranger mewed, and transported himself back to the realm of the death cats. Moonscar headed into WindClan territory and waited for nightfall.

It was half moon tonight. The medicine cats from all four clans were gathered at the Moonpool. One by one, they all dipped their noses into the water and lay down to sleep. Moonscar padded out into the small hollow from where he hid. He had wanted to see what it was exactly they did to speak with StarClan. He hadn't been impressed so far. All they did was touch the water and fall asleep. Moonscar touched the minds of all the sleeping cats and glanced into their dreams. What caught his attention was the RiverClan medicine cat called Mothwing. She was not dreaming. She was in a lighter sleep than the other medicine cats. Moonscar was surprised to find that she didn't believe in Starclan. _A medicine cat who doesn't believe in Starclan? If that isn't hypocrisy_…

Moonscar padded over the edge of the Moonpool and looked into it. The water looked perfectly normal, nothing like the vivid colors he saw in the Pools of Vision. Moonscar reached out a forepaw and dipped it into the water. It burned. Excruciating pain erupted within his paw, and lanced up his leg; Moonscar couldn't help but yowl with sheer delight. Mothwing immediately awoke from her sleep and looked around wildly. She spotted Moonscar, and her ears lay flat against her head.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Moonscar flicked the water from his paw.

"No one too important," He replied coolly.

"Are you from StarClan?" She asked quietly. Moonscar gave her a long look.

"Now why would you ask if I'm from StarClan if you don't believe in them? Unless of course you _want_ to believe in them, but are too afraid. But then what are you afraid of I wonder. Are you afraid of being wrong, of being let down a second time? Or maybe your afraid StarClan will be angry with you. No matter, the answer is no, I am not from StarClan." Mothwing nodded.

"So they don't exist." She mewed as if she had been certain of herself the whole time. Moonscar chuckled.

"Just because StarClan didn't send me here, doesn't mean they don't exist." Mothwing looked at her paws.

"Do you believe in StarClan?" Moonscar tipped his head to one side.

"I think your confusing your own question. Are you asking me if I look up to StarClan and follow their will? Or are you asking me if I think they exist?" Mothwing pondered this for a moment, then mewed,

"I'm asking you both."

"Heh," Moonscar smirked, "I do not follow StarClan's path, but I do know they exist."

"Then if they exist why don't you follow them?"

"Well," Moonscar mewed cautiously, "I'm not a Clan cat, for starters."

"Well, what are you then?" Moonscar thought about his answer.

"You could call me a loner I suppose, but why you Clan cats must have a label for everything is beyond me. It's rather discriminatory."

"Where are you from?"

"If you're asking me where I was born and grew up, it was about two season's journey from here."

"What are you doing here, at the Moonpool?"

"Oh, I wanted to see what it is for you medicine cats to speak with StarClan."

"How do you know about all this?" Mothwing mewed accusingly.

"When you travel as much as I do, its hard not to pick up a few things here and there. Mothwing, could you do me a favor?" Mothwing narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Moonscar flicked his tail at the Moonpool.

"I want you to dip your paw into the water, there." Mothwing stood up and did as he asked. She delicately placed her paw into the water, held it there for a heartbeat, and withdrew it.

"See?" She mewed when she was done. Moonscar nodded.

"Tell me what you felt."

"It felt cold." Mothwing answered him.

"But did it hurt?" Mothwing shook her head.

"My paw went numb, but it wasn't painful."

"I see," Moonscar mewed quietly, "It hurts when I touch it."

"Is that why you yowled out?" Mothwing asked. Moonscar nodded. "Maybe only Clan cats are supposed to touch it." Mothwing wondered allowed. Moonscar's heart suddenly jumped. His hackles rose, and his blood burned. He shook his head, trying to clear whatever had just come over him.

"Maybe," he agreed and looked at Willowshine, Mothwing's apprentice. "Tell me, how is it that your apprentice believes in StarClan?" Mothwing sighed.

"I can't tell her what to believe." Moonscar could smell the blood beneath Mothwing's hide, and he wondered why.

"Let me rephrase the question, how is it that she knows how to read signs and messages from StarClan, when you weren't there to teach her?" Mothwing glared at him.

"I don't know!" She snapped, but a look of confusion came over her face as she looked at him. Moonscar wondered why, and realized it was because he had been salivating. Moonscar's claws unsheathed, and he had to struggle to re-sheath them. His vision was beginning to blur, all he could see was Mothwing. _What's happening to me? _Moonscar felt a wanting need, a burning desire to kill her. He didn't know why, he'd never felt this why before. His breathing grew heavy. Mothwing took a step back.

"Are… are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Moonscar struggled not to follow her as she backed away._ I need to get away! These cats are in danger. From me! _

"I…" Moonscar found it hard to speak, "I n-need to go!" He spat and raced out of the hollow. He struggled with himself not to turn back. He needed to kill a cat. Some cat, any cat, but not here, not Clan cats. _I've got to get out. _He quickly transported himself to someplace he didn't know of. Some place with cats. Moonscar landed in the middle of a thunderpath in a quite twolegplace. Moonscar sniffed the air, and crawled into the shadows.

He slithered across the grass in the hunter's crouch. But he wasn't hunting prey. Mice and squirrels would not satisfy him. He sniffed again. He smelled _a cat! _Moonscar followed his nose and mouth, his other senses forgotten. He breathed in deeply. The warm tangy smell of blood flew over his scent glands. Moonscar looked around. _There it is!_ A gray kittypet tom sat atop a twoleg fence. Moonscar slowly walked across the thunderpath to his quarry. He felt his own saliva drip onto his front paws. The kittypet spotted him.

"Howdy." He mewed cheerily. _Die! _Moonscar clasped hold of the kittypet with his mind and threw him to the ground. The kittypet let out a startled gasp as his body landed on the grass. Moonscar dragged him across the ground until he was a mouselength away. Moonscar suspended him in the air so that his throat was bared out to him. Moonscar wanted this moment to last. With a single claw, he impaled one side of the kittypet's throat and slowly ran it across to the other side. The kittypet's yowl was cut off into a sort of gurgling. Sticky blood flowed over Moonscar's paw. He licked at the red sap along the kittypet's throat. He'd never tasted the blood of a cat before. It was even better then that of prey. The kittypet was already dead, so he would be no more fun. Moonscar let his body drop to the ground. _Alright, _Moonscar thought,_ I've had my fun, I need to stop this_. His body clearly wasn't going to obey his mind.

He struggled away into a small patch of woods. Moonscar doubted he would find any cats in there, maybe now he could get a grip on himself. He was wrong. A scruffy looking rouge crossed his path. Moonscar ran up to him. "Attack me," he growled, "Now!" The rouge stared at him.

"What?"

"Come on," Moonscar taunted and bared his throat out, "Cut me open, let me feel your claws across my pelt."

"Have you lost you're freaking mind?"

"Useless." Moonscar muttered and leapt at the rouge with immortal speed. He bit down atop his face and violently began to shake his head from side to side. The rouge screamed, the sound was like birdsong to Moonscar's ears. It was a long time before the rouge died; Moonscar wasn't quite sure what it was that killed him. Perhaps he broke his neck, or died from blood loss? Moonscar couldn't be sure. But he still wanted more. _Will this never end? _Moonscar padded deeper into the forest, determined to get away from any more cats. _I can't go on like this, I have to stop_. Moonscar began to tear at the grass, wishing it was some cats pelt. Moonscar stopped dead. He could feel heartbeats, more than one. He could smell a she-cat, masked behind another scent. It smelled milky, but Moonscar was to intent on his prey to worry about that. He could sense the cat was behind a bush, a den. Moonscar wandered over to it and ripped it form the ground with his mind. A dusky she-cat whipped her head around at stared at Moonscar. She looked at his bloodstained paws and gore encrusted pelt. Her eyes widened and she drew three tiny kits closer to her with her tail. The kits were still blind and had begun to mew pitifully, sensing danger. Moonscar felt two things that night. Sorrow and regret. He felt sorry for the she-cat and her kits, and regretted the fact that he wouldn't hold back.

Chapter twenty three

Moonscar opened his eyes, his surroundings looked unfamiliar. He slowly got to his paws, his pelt cracked as he moved. He looked down at himself. Moonscar was covered in grime and gore. He quickly cleaned himself with his mind. Moonscar's head pounded. The bloodlust had left him. He could think clearly once more. _What happened to me?_ He looked around and saw four headless bodies around him. Most of their other limbs were missing to. He suddenly remembered what he had done. It wasn't so much that he had killed that bothered him; he'd taken dozens of lives before now. What concerned him was he hadn't had any control over himself. _What if that happens when I'm with the Clans? I can't risk killing them. _Choke would know what was going on. Moonscar transported himself to the Pools of Vision. "Choke, something happened to me last night, I couldn't control myself I had to kill, and I had to-"

"You suffered from withdraw," Choke meowed simply. "It occurs when you go long periods of time without killing. You lose control of yourself; you have little choice but to kill."

"But… but it's never happened before. Back when I was with LeafClan I never-"

"That's because you hadn't killed before, but after you killed Fang, you regularly killed during your travels. I believe I told you this before, but killing is an addictive art." Choke looked up at him. "Next time it happens, return here and sort. That will distract you until it is gone." Moonscar dipped his head.

"Okay, I will." He turned to leave, but a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Choke," he mewed, "What is your power as a death cat?"

"I can see through any object." Choke answered him.

"Oh, thanks for telling me."

"That is not all I can do." Choke mewed with a hint of pride. "With my eyes, I can tell how long a cat has left to live."

"Well that's pretty neat. Tell me, what do you see when you look at me?" Choke glanced at him, and then turned his back.

"You should know by now that death cats cannot work their powers on one another." was his answer. Moonscar had been lied to his entire life. He knew that Choke was lying now. Did this ancient cat see Moonscar's death draw near? _Am I going to die?_

Frostpaw sat in the middle of the camp listening to Slashclaw send out patrols.

"Beetlefur, you take Wolfhowl, Snailpaw, and Snowbird to check on the IceClan and RockClan borders. Fogeye, you and Rippedface, One-ear, and Graystep should have a sniff around the EarthClan and MistClan borders. Rabbithop, I want you, Flamepelt, Windpaw, and Dovewing to go hunting near the ravine, Longears says the rabbits are out and about."

"Slashclaw," Stealthfur interrupted, "Dovewing moved into the nursery last night, remember?"

"Oh," Slashclaw mewed, "That's right, my apologies, why don't you go instead. And congratulations Stealthfur." Stealthfur raised his tail with pride. "All set?"

"Were not on patrol," Frostpaw heard Notail mew to his apprentice, "I want you to clean out the elders den instead." Howlpaw's mouth gaped.

"But that's not fair!" He wailed.

"Life isn't fair, Howlpaw."

"It is for Frostpaw. He hasn't taken care of the elders once!" An uncomfortable silence met his words. Apprentices were generally assigned apprentice duties by their mentors only, and Frostpaw's happened to be Clan leader. No one would challenge his decision to not order Frostpaw to take care of the elders. Besides, it was common knowledge that Frostpaw and Wildstar trained every day. Issuing Frostpaw new orders would surely get in the way of what Wildstar had already planned. Before anyone could speak, Wildstar padded out from his den and over to the group of cats. He looked them over before leaning down to Frostpaw and mewing,

"You can take care of the elders today. Gather their dirty moss, take it outside, and fetch a clean batch. Also, check them for ticks. You can get mouse bile from Mousenose; just splash the ticks with that and they'll come right off. Got it?" Wildstar stood up and addressed Notail. "You can take Howlpaw hunting." Wildstar then padded over to the fresh kill pile. Stealthfur turned to Slashclaw.

"But how did he know?" Slashclaw shook his head.

"You have your orders, let's get to it." The group began to break up. Frostpaw stood and wandered over to the large fern patch that made up the elders den. Smalltwig, Hacklefang, and Shadowpelt were inside.

"Hello there Frostpaw," Hacklefang mewed gruffly, "What brings you here?" Frostpaw dipped his head.

"I'm here to clean out your bedding and check for ticks."

"Ah, well, no time like the present!" Frostpaw began to rake together the dirty moss with his claws and roll it into a ball.

"I heard you had yourself an adventure with Moonscar the other day." Shadowpelt mewed as Frostpaw worked.

"Yeah, it was great." Shadowpelt grunted in reply.

"I wonder what he sees in you." Smalltwig mewed in a scraggily voice.

"I wonder what everyone sees in Moonscar." Hacklefang muttered. Frostpaw paused in his work.

"What do you mean?"

Hacklefang sighed.

"The warriors of this generation think of Moonscar as a mysterious idol, a great hero. And in a sense, he is. But when Smalltwig, Shadowpelt, and I were warriors, things were different."

"How so?" Frostpaw questioned. Hacklefang settled himself down.

"Well, when Moonscar was a kit, everyone thought he was timid and shy. But as time wore on, we saw things differently. If ever you tried to talk with him, he'd just stare back at you. It sent shivers down your spine as you looked into those cold white eyes. You always felt as if nothing was kept safe from Moonscar, as if he could read all your thoughts and feelings. When he wasn't on patrol, he'd just sit around camp like he was watching, waiting. The first time I ever heard him speak was when he whispered: I do, as he was sworn in as a warrior.

Life went on, and most cats were simply afraid of Moonscar, so we acted hostile towards him. Then came the day he was accused of murder. The cat that was killed was called Pinescent. The Clan readily believed it was Moonscar who'd committed the crime, and so he was banished from LeafClan. We didn't see him again for about a moon.

One day, he and Wildstar come strolling into the camp, even though he had been threatened with death not to return, bearing the body of the largest squirrel you'd ever seen. I called out: you're not supposed to be here, but he ignored me and walked straight up to Redstar, who was leader back then. Moonscar threw down the squirrel and stated that it had been responsible for Pinescent's death. That was the second time I'd heard Moonscar speak. This time, his voice was strong and hard. He was different, as if he'd grown up a second time. Now we all thought he was crazy, but Redstar believed him. Wildstar also told us that the squirrel had spoken to him, saying that it had planned to rally all the squirrels and destroy us. None of us had ever heard of such a thing. I still don't believe it."

"But you have to admit," Smalltwig interrupted, "There hadn't been any squirrels seen for days." Hacklefang glanced at the she-cat.

"Perhaps," He mewed, "But anyway, Redstar cleared Moonscar's name, and offered him a place in LeafClan once more. Moonscar refused, however. Then he said something rather odd. To this day, I still don't know what he meant."

"What?" Frostpaw begged, "What did he say?"

"Well, somehow, Moonscar had learned that he hadn't been born in LeafClan at all, and demanded Redstar tell him where he came from. That's when he said: If you don't tell me the truth, I'll rip the knowledge from your mind." Frostpaw knew what Hacklefang was talking about. Moonscar had a way of knowing things that were left unsaid. "Perhaps Wildstar knows?" Hacklefang continued.

"Maybe," Frostpaw replied, "Its funny, you always told the story of Moonscar by making it sound as if the Clan was on the brink of destruction from squirrel attacks and at the last moment Moonscar returned from a lonely exile and saved us all by killing their leader." Hacklefang sniffed.

"That's because it makes for a better story. The truth was rather dull and very strange.

"I'd rather have the truth." Frostpaw mewed and rolled his ball of moss outside the camp. He gathered more from the bark of a tree and began to lay it down inside the elders den.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Frostpaw," Shadowpelt mewed, "But is this the first time you've been ordered to clean out our den?"

"Yes," Frostpaw admitted, "This is my first time."

"Ah, say no more." Shadowpelt licked at the fur on his chest. "You're mentor must have been so busy training you, he forgot about other duties as well." Frostpaw doubted that. It wasn't like Wildstar to be forgetful. He probably assumed that his own apprentice was above such mundane a task. But Frostpaw didn't mind, he enjoyed the elders. "Wildstar," Shadowpelt mewed, "Now there's a cat that really changed." Frostpaw looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, he wasn't always the great wise leader he is today, oh no. He was thought the least of. He was a lazy lump of fur, never wanted to do anything, never talked to anyone and snapped when someone tried. Did you know he was held back from becoming a warrior for one moon as punishment for his behavior?"

"No."

"Well, it's true." Shadowpelt sat up and scratched behind his ear.

"Do you remember Wildstar as a kit though?" Smalltwig mewed thoughtfully.

"No, I never paid much attention to kits." Shadowpelt replied.

"Well, I did, and let me tell you, he was such a lively one. Nearly half the Clan predicted a great future for him as a warrior, he was quite popular." Smalltwig's face darkened. "But then his mother died, and everything changed. Like Shadowpelt said, he grew lazy and careless. He was constantly in trouble as an apprentice, everyone forgot about what he had been like as a kit. He was a grouch, that's for sure." Frostpaw left to fetch mouse bile and returned a few heartbeats later.

"So he and Moonscar were alike?" Hacklefang snorted.

"Not nearly. Wildstar actually showed some emotion every now and again. He would growl, whine, complain, and grumble. Moonscar's face was always expressionless. He was silent, and sat as still as a rock. His ears didn't flick, his tail wouldn't twitch, and not even the blowing of the wind would make his fur move. He was cold; there isn't any other way to describe him. Like a long cold moon in the middle of leafbare. Huh, imagine having to mentor a cat like that, I know I couldn't do it. But you are correct that they were both aloof. Oh, no thank you Frostpaw, I don't have any ticks." Frostpaw looked around.

"I guess I'm done then."

"Goodbye, Frostpaw, come again soon." Smalltwig mewed.

"I will." Frostpaw mewed as he turned to leave. He exited the den and went in search of his mentor. He checked Wildstar's den first, but his nest was empty. Frostpaw crawled outside and looked around the camp, but Wildstar wasn't anywhere to be found. Frostpaw padded up to Rippedface, a dark brown tom with a nasty scar running from his ear to his cheek. "Have you seen Wildstar?" he asked him. Rippedface shook his head. Frostpaw walked across the camp to Flamepelt and repeated his question.

"Yeah," the ginger tom mewed, "I saw him leave with Riverheart and Graystep." Frostpaw stared at the fern tunnel. He had a pretty good idea of what Wildstar was going to do, and prayed it would end well.

Wildstar padded through the lush green forest. Graystep and Riverheart walked close to each other, as they often did. They remained a constant foxlength away from Wildstar, as far as they could be without completely lagging behind. "Don't worry," Graystep whispered to his sister, "If he tries anything funny, I'll kill him." Riverheart nodded in agreement. A squirrel ran in out in front of Wildstar who gave chase and caught it within a heartbeat. He turned and faced his kits.

"You two hungry?" he mewed through a mouthful of fur. They stared back and didn't reply. Wildstar shrugged and continued walking. After a while, Riverheart realized they had been going in circles.

"What do you want?" she spat at Wildstar. Wildstar dropped his squirrel, but he did not turn and face her.

"I'd like to apologize." He mewed quietly

"Like to?" Graystep repeated.

"Alright, I _do_ apologize." Graystep sniffed.

"Yeah, turn around and say that!"

"I can't."

"Exactly," Riverheart mewed, "And why not?"

"I can't bear to look at you." Wildstar mewed sadly.

"Well, Wildstar, father, your going to have to!" Nobody moved. The air was hot with tension. Wildstar angrily snatched up his squirrel and continued walking. Graystep and Riverheart followed him. Wildstar led them to the great clearing. He walked towards the center and sat down. The two gray warriors sat down farther off. Wildstar had to meow loudly so that they could hear him.

"Do you remember when Thunderstar brought you here in the middle of the night for an assessment?" The younger warriors didn't reply. "Silvertail was so proud of you when you passed." Wildstar bowed his head. "For once, I was proud too, that my offspring weren't afraid of the challenges that they would face as warriors. And now, I am proud all over again, you've lived up to this one quite well."

"Facing up to your ignorance is no easy task, Wildstar," Graystep mewed darkly, "Especially when it's your own father _and _Clan leader." Wildstar considered this.

"You know, I never knew my father-"

"Well aren't you lucky."

"And in a way, you don't know yours. My mother," Wildstar's voice was racked with pain, "She too was stolen from me because of a mistake my Clan leader made." Wildstar turned and faced his kits. "I know how hard this is." Graystep and Riverheart had never thought about it like that before. "Silvertail and I were friends as kits." Wildstar continued. "Even back then she was probably in love with me, but I never saw it, not until it was too late. I was never very nice to her, but still, she clung on, loving me all the same. It was never my intention for her to die. And I apologize, even if you don't want to accept it, it's there." Wildstar gathered his squirrel and started in the direction of the camp, leaving Graystep and Riverheart to consider his words.

Chapter twenty four

It had been two sunrises, and so Moonscar returned to ThunderClan. He met curious stares as he entered the camp, but no cat challenged him. Moonscar spotted Firestar speaking with Brambleclaw near the fresh kill pile. Moonscar padded up to them and dipped his head. "Firestar," he mewed, "It has been two sunrises and I have returned, like you agreed." Firestar nodded.

"Good, I told my Clan you were an old friend, and I explained to them that I invited you. As I expected, they don't like it, but maybe you can prove them otherwise?" Moonscar shrugged.

"Perhaps, what would you have me do today?"

"Brambleclaw will organize the patrols, Brambleclaw; have you a spot for Moonscar?" Brambleclaw nodded.

"Yes, you can come hunting near the WindClan border with me, Birchfall, and Berrynose. Is that suitable to you?" Moonscar dipped his head.

"It only matters that it is suitable to you, Brambleclaw."

"Fine, let me organize the other patrols." Firestar and Moonscar sat with each other as Brambleclaw gave out orders to his other patrols. Moonscar spotted a cream colored cat, Berrynose, and Birchfall casting suspicious glances at him as they talked quietly. Moonscar entered their minds to hear what they were saying.

"I say we play a trick on the new cat." Berrynose mewed to Birchfall.

"Like what?" Birchfall replied.

"Well, we're hunting near the WindClan border, right? When Brambleclaw isn't looking, we tell the new cat we spotted a rabbit over the WindClan border. He crosses it to catch the rabbit, Brambleclaw sees him, and chews him out for hunting on another Clan's territory." Moonscar stopped listening and rolled his eyes at the idiotic plan. He would get the better of them. Brambleclaw finished sending out the other patrols and gathered his own hunting party. The four cats set out into the forest and headed for the WindClan border. Moonscar was reminded of the many times he was on patrol with LeafClan. This felt right. The patrol reached the stream that marked the border. Brambleclaw headed off into the bushes; Moonscar knew Berrynose and Birchfall would play their trick on him now.

"Hey, Moonscar," Berrynose called out, "I just saw a rabbit duck into the bushes across the stream. Why don't you show us what you can do?" Moonscar glanced briefly at the bush Berrynose had indicated, then turned back and mewed,

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Berrynose, but your tracking skills are pathetic. There's no rabbit in there. Furthermore, I'd expect even a _kittypet _to know it's against the warrior code to cross Clan boundaries." Berrynose bristled

"What did you say?" he spat. Moonscar sneered.

"Hard of hearing now are you?" Berrynose hissed and leapt at Moonscar, who easily jumped back. Moonscar ducked both Berrynose's paw swipes and jumped to the side as Berrynose charged. Berrynose stopped and turned only to find that Moonscar was no longer there.

"Behind you!" Birchfall called out. Berrynose whipped around and found Moonscar standing a foxlength away, flicking his tail rhythmically from side to side.

"Come on and fight me coward!" Berrynose growled. Moonscar flicked his ears dismissively.

"Am I _really_ the coward, Berrynose, just because I'm sparing your life by not attacking you?"

"You can't beat me." Berrynose spat. Moonscar smirked.

"Are you kidding? Compared to me you're as slow as a blind three-legged badger."

"Prove it!" Berrynose retorted.

"I already have. You didn't know I was behind you until Birchfall told you. You can't beat me." Berrynose angrily ground his teeth.

"Oh yeah?" he turned to one side, revealing a scared flank. "You see this battle scar? That's proof that I'm a strong warrior."

"It a mark of weakness, a badge of your frailness." Moonscar retorted.

"It shows I'm brave!"

"Or stupid, for getting yourself hurt. Think about it, Berrynose, if I needed a cat for a mission, I wouldn't choose the scared warrior; instead I'd go looking for the cat that gave him such scars." A rustling in the bushes signaled Brambleclaw's return. He appeared a heartbeat later carrying a shrew. Moonscar turned to him. "Brambleclaw, hunting and fighting make up only half the skills a warrior needs to be successful. As far as I'm concerned, your former apprentice is only half trained, he knows no humility." Brambleclaw's eyes flared as he glared at Moonscar, who returned his gaze steadily. Brambleclaw looked away and dropped his shrew.

"I know," he replied, "But you can't teach a cat to be humble, they must learn it on their own."

"True," Moonscar mewed, "Let us continue our hunt.

The patrol returned to the ThunderClan camp at sunhigh laden with fresh kill. Apart from Brambleclaw's shrew, everything had been caught by Moonscar who could sense prey long before anyone else could scent it. Moonscar would kill it with his mind, run off into the woods to collect it, and return to the patrol in a matter of heartbeats.

"Wow, is the hunting really that good today?" Firestar mewed as he noted the increasing fresh kill pile.

"If your Moonscar it is." Brambleclaw replied and tossed Firestar his shrew. "That's the only thing the rest of us managed to get; everything else was caught by Moonscar." Firestar's eyes widened.

"You're kidding." Brambleclaw shook his head.

"I wish I was, Moonscar would run off ahead of us and return two heartbeats later with prey in his jaws. I didn't even know it was there." Firestar looked up at the clouds.

"What a peculiar cat." Brambleclaw nodded.

"Which is why I strongly disagree with your decision to allow him to be with our Clan, I mean what are we possibly gaining from this?" Firestar shook his head.

"I wanted to know more about Moonscar."

"Yeah, and you have to lie to your Clan to do it." Firstar closed his eyes irritably.

"I think it's worth it. This cat can help our Clan, I'm sure of it." Firestar called out to Moonscar who padded up to them immediately. "Brambleclaw tells me you hunted well today." Moonscar dipped his head.

"Seeing that we're pretending as if Brambleclaw isn't here, you can tell him I apologize for not giving his patrol much of a chance." Firestar grew confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if Brambleclaw truly thought I hunted well he could have told me himself, but instead you had to tell me, so that gives me the impression that you're pretending Brambleclaw is not here. Does that answer your question?" Brambleclaw snorted. Moonscar turned to him. "Oh, Brambleclaw, sorry, Firestar and I didn't see you there." Brambleclaw glared at him and left.

"In any case," Firestar continued, "Are you hungry Moonscar?"

"Ah, no thank you Firestar. I think I shall sit and reflect how good it is to be among cats once again. Then I will leave, unless you had another preference?" Firestar shook his head.

"No, that's fine with me, if it is what you want." Moonscar dipped his head again.

"It is thank you." Moonscar stood up, but before he left, he mewed to Firestar, "You wanted to know more about me so here is something. Like I told you, I was brought to LeafClan by a she-cat my parents tasked with finding me a home. My foster mother was called Sunburst. When I was four moons old, she was killed in battle. Her kit, who is now Wildstar, took it badly and lost his will to be a good warrior to his Clan. At six moons I was apprenticed to a warrior called Cloudface. Now, most of the Clan was afraid of me and treated me with such hostility that it would have destroyed any mortal cat. Cloudface was afraid of me as well, and so my apprenticeship was bumpy. I shall tell you more another time." Moonscar left and padded over to a quieter part of the stone hollow. He sat down and observed clan life as it went. Patrols steadily streamed in and out of camp, cats shared tongues and prey, and did their duties within the camp. It was exactly as it was in LeafClan. One or two warriors stared at Moonscar, but whenever he looked at them they turned away. _One day these cats will trust me, _Moonscar vowed, _one day._

A pleasing pain suddenly settled itself in Moonscar's shoulder. He turned to find that a long dark snake was poking out of a crack in the rock wall and was biting him. Moonscar glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed. Moonscar turned and hissed at the snake, but it only readjusted its grip and bit down harder. Moonscar batted at its head with a sheathed paw. The snake recoiled and fled, slithering up into its crevice. Moonscar peered up after it, but he couldn't see anything. A snake in the camp wasn't a good idea. Moonscar was about to inform Firestar of his find when he sensed growing anxiety coming from the medicine cats den. Jayfeather stomped out angrily and began pacing around the camp. Moonscar padded up to him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Jayfeather shook his head irritably.

"Hazeltail is sick." Moonscar twitched his ears.

"Surely you've dealt with sick cats before?"

"Yes, but not like this. Leafpool doesn't even know what her affliction is." Moonscar had long since extracted all the knowledge of a medicine cat from Mousenose when he had lived with LeafClan. Perhaps he could figure it out with what he'd learned.

"What are her symptoms?" Moonscar asked casually.

"She says it's hard to breathe, and she has pains in her chest. She's also very weak and tired. Oh, and she has a fever to top it all off." Moonscar racked his brain for an answer.

"Doesn't sound like anything I've ever seen. Chest pains and trouble breathing…" He murmured to himself. "Licking her chest might stimulate her breathing." Jayfeather shook his head.

"Already tried that, it didn't work."

"Well, where I come from, cats would crush dandelion heads and juniper berries together and inhale the scent they give off. It has been known to help cats who have trouble breathing. Is she coughing?"

"Yes."

"Is she coughing anything up?"

"Yeah, mucous."

"I see. Sounds like an upper respiratory infection. If I learn anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Jayfeather mumbled and returned to the medicine cats den. Moonscar equally turned and left the camp through the brambles. He walked a small distance, and when he was out of view, transported himself to the Pools of Vision. Moonscar found Choke at the far end of the plain, and walked over to him.

"I see the death of Hazeltail draw near," Choke mewed as Moonscar came up, "One of those clan cats you're so fond of." Moonscar sighed.

"Yes, I don't even know what it is that ails her."

"I do," Choke mewed thoughtfully, "It is a rare heart disease that has affected the clans more than once before. It hasn't appeared in thousands of moons, but it is deadly when it does. Herbs cannot heal it. The heart virus causes mucous to build up inside the lungs, and veins of the heart, clogging it so less blood can flow. Soon, the entire artery is plugged, and the heart literally chokes to death. It is a slow way to die." Moonscar sighed again. He didn't want her to die. Choke glanced sideways at him.

"You can prorogue her death you know." Moonscar looked up in surprise.

"I can?"

"Yes. Do you know what deathweed is?" Moonscar shook his head. "It is a flower that only grows in the realm of the death cats. By consuming the root, a mortal cat will be cured of any affliction. You know of the steps you climb to reach this tier? On the ground you will find a small tunnel leading into the side of the steps. Follow it, and you will soon come to a cavern. Inside you will find the deathweed herb. Take one down to the sick cat, and feed her the root. Mind you, the stem and flower will burn through the stomach of a mortal, so be careful." Moonscar nodded his thanks and rushed down the black ledges. At the bottom, he ran to one of the sides and searched for the tunnel. He didn't see it. _It must be on the other side._ Moonscar ran around to the other side and found it. The tunnel was small and dark. Moonscar quickly descended into the darkness.

He soon came to an opening, a small cavern, in the tunnel. Though there was no source of light, the cavern was cast in a light glow like moonlight. Buried in the earth were many white flowers with black stems. Moonscar set about digging one out. He was surprised to find that the roots were also black. With the deathweed in his jaws, Moonscar transported himself outside the ThunderClan camp. He quickly padded through the bramble tunnel, ignored the stares of the surprised clan cats, and continued on into the medicine cats den. Jayfeather alone sat beside Hazeltail's side. Jayfeather turned around when he heard Moonscar enter.

"Who's there?" He challenged. Moonscar set down his burden.

"Can't you tell by my lack of scent that it's me?" Jayfeather's eyes grew wide.

"Moonscar?"

"Do you know another like me?" Jayfeather shook his head.

"No." Moonscar padded over to Hazeltail and inspected her closely. She was hot, and her eyes were sallow. "You do carry a scent you know." Jayfeather continued.

"Do I now."

"Yes. You smell of death." Moonscar chuckled softly.

"Only your sharp nose could pick that up." Moonscar suddenly felt a force poke at his mind at an attempt to enter it. He put up a mental barrier, and shoved an attacking thought at the source. Jayfeather let out a gasp._ I should have known he would try something foolish like that. _Moonscar turned to him. "Trying to read my thoughts would probably kill you." Moonscar warned. Jayfeather didn't reply. Leafpool returned and glared at Moonscar.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Moonscar nosed the deathweed over to her.

"The root of this plant will heal Hazeltail." He told her. Leafpool glanced at it and mewed,

"I've never seen anything like it before. What's it called?" Moonscar hesitated before answering,

"Deathweed."

"Deathweed," Leafpool spat, "You expect me to feed a sick cat something called deathweed?" She was furious. She didn't trust Moonscar. Moonscar was beginning to abhor her too, but he remained calm.

"You know as well as I do that she will die regardless." He replied. "What have you got to lose?" Leafpool looked at the ground and didn't answer. Jayfeather padded over to her.

"He's right you know, I think we should trust him." Leafpool whispered something to Jayfeather, Moonscar stopped listening and waited for them to finish. Leafpool shook her head.

"Alright," She mewed, "What do we need to do?" Moonscar bent down and extracted the roots from the rest of the plant. Giving it to her, he meowed,

"Feed her the root." Leafpool doubtfully took the root and walked over to Hazeltail. She bent low and whispered to her. Hazeltail raised her head and began to chew on the black root. Her eyes suddenly opened wide and Moonscar could see a fire burn in them. It was brief and quickly passed. Hazeltail lay her head back down and fell asleep. Jayfeather padded over to her.

"Great Starclan, Her fever just disappeared!" Leafpool walked back over to the deathweed.

"You call this deathweed?" she mewed and bent over to sniff the herb. Moonscar quickly intercepted her and pulled the flower close to him.

"The rest of the plant is poisonous." He told her. Leafpool glanced back at Hazeltail in alarm. "She'll be fine." Moonscar assured her. Jayfeather was staring at Moonscar.

"But you were carrying the deathweed in your mouth." He meowed accusingly. Moonscar didn't answer. _What am I doing,_ he wondered to himself. _I'm a death cat, I'm meant to take lives, not save them._ Moonscar sighed heavily.

"I should not have done that." He voiced his thoughts. Leafpool narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked cautiously. Moonscar was beginning to feel stressed.

"I shouldn't be here; I shouldn't be meddling with your lives. I should not have saved her life."

"You regret saving the life of a cat? There's nothing wrong with helping others. That herb, where does it grow?"

"Far away from here, too far for you to travel,"

"Then how-"

"It does not belong here, not in this place. And when I don't die, you'll realize I don't belong here either!" Leafpool began to shake her head.

"You need to rest, Jayfeather, fetch some poppy seeds." Jayfeather retreated into the medicine cats den, and returned with a pawful of small black seeds.

"No, take them away, they won't help me." Moonscar mewed.

"Yes they will," Leafpool insisted, "They will make you sleep, something you obviously need." Moonscar couldn't help himself. He needed to tell these cats the truth. He told them everything, just as he'd done for Firestar. When he'd finished, both medicine cats stared at him with round eyes. "You don't believe me? That herb, the deathweed, comes from the realm of the death cats. The roots will heal anything, but the rest of the plant will burn through a mortal when consumed. It goes against my nature to heal, but I did not want to see a ThunderClan cat die, so I saved her."

Leafpool still looked doubtful, but Jayfeather seemed to accept what Moonscar had said. "Please don't tell anyone else," Moonscar begged them, "Please." Leafpool shook her head.

"Firestar must know." She replied.

"He does, I already told him."

"Oh," Leafpool breathed, "I see. Excuse me." she mewed and left the den. _To tell Firestar_, Moonscar read her mind. _She still doesn't trust me. _Jayfeather also left the den and returned a little later bearing a mouse which he dropped at Moonscar's paws and mewed,

"Here, eat this." Moonscar glanced ruefully at the fresh kill.

"Thanks, but I don't need it."

"Really," Jayfeather pushed the mouse towards him, "I insist." Moonscar looked into Jayfeather's mind, and saw that this was a test. _He wants to see if death cats eat._

"Death cats don't eat, Jayfeather," Moonscar informed him, "I've never known hunger, sickness, or cold." Jayfeather tipped his head to one side.

"You won't even eat for the taste?"

"What taste, Jayfeather? The taste of sand in my mouth? The taste of bitter herbs against my tongue? There is only one thing in this world that taste good to us, Jayfeather, and that is blood, as frightening a thought that might be, it is the truth." Jayfeather's eyes widened.

"The blood of prey?" Moonscar leaned forward so that their noses almost touched.

"If by prey you mean cats, then yes."

"You're a killer aren't you?"

"Didn't I make that obvious? Besides, I've sworn never to kill a Clan cat." Leapool returned to the medicine cats den. "I wasn't lying, Leafpool." Leafpool looked startled.

"What?"

"You went to confirm who I was with Firestar. I told you I wasn't lying." Leafpool nodded. "I should be going." Moonscar mewed. "Goodbye."

Chapter twenty five

Frostpaw and Wildstar had been battle training all morning. Most of the time, they had trouble touching each other as they were evenly matched for speed. "Enough," Wildstar mewed at sunhigh, "I guarantee you are now faster than any clan cat. Use that in correlation with jumping on to your opponent's back and you can defeat any foe. Remember that other trick I taught you? Where you poke at your opponent right between where the shoulder ends and the neck begins? That will cause there muscles to momentarily relax, giving you an edge. Now, why don't you fetch for me the necessary herbs you would need to dress a cut." Frostpaw nodded and headed of into the forest. He sniffed around until he found some marigold, which Wildstar had said was good for dressing a wound and stopping infection. Frostpaw also searched around for some poppy seeds which would ease the pain.

Frostpaw returned to Wildstar and dropped his herbs at his paws. Wildstar gave them a sniff. He didn't look pleased. "How do you plan on stopping the bleeding?" he mewed. Frostpaw realized he'd forgotten cobwebs. Heading back into the forest, he looked around the roots of a tree until he found the silvery thread he was searching for. Wrapping it around his paw, Frostpaw hobbled on three legs back to the great clearing where Wildstar sat waiting. Wildstar glanced at everything Frostpaw had brought him.

"Good," He mewed, "I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Frostpaw queried. He never received an answer. Wildstar lifted a paw and set it firmly in his mouth. Frostpaw flinched as Wildstar bit down hard. Blood squirted from one of his pads and landed on Frostpaw's nose. Wildstar let out a muffled yowl. He removed his paw from his mouth and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Alright," Wildstar gasped, "Heal my wound." Frostpaw was so scared he couldn't move. Had Wildstar lost his mind? Surly even medicine cats didn't do this for their apprentices. "I'm slowly loosing blood, Frostpaw." Wildstar warned. That got Frostpaw's attention.

"I…uh…put your paw on the ground with your pad facing up." he commanded. Wildstar did as his apprentice ordered. Frostpaw pressed the cobwebs to Wildstar's cut pad. Once the initial bleeding had stopped, Frostpaw chewed the petals of the marigold into a poultice, and pressed that to the wound next. Wildstar flexed his paw, and held it up so he could get a good look. He glared at Frostpaw.

"You hesitated." Wildstar mewed coldly. _Of course I hesitated! You just sped your own paw!_ Frostpaw looked at his paws. "Not only was this a test of your healing abilities," Wildstar continued, "But a test for your reaction time. Sometimes you don't have time to think, and it is then that you must act swiftly and accurately." Frostpaw nodded. "But at least you did a good job." Wildstar placed his paw onto the ground. He winced, but could otherwise stand. "Let's head back to camp." He meowed. Frostpaw followed his mentor and realized he had been shaking. The going was slow, as Wildstar was limping. Frostpaw hoped Mousenose and Eagleheart could patch him up better. Wildstar stopped suddenly. Frostpaw sniffed the air and could smell a strange cat. _A rouge?_ Frostpaw looked around but didn't see anyone. Wildstar pricked his ears forward. Frostpaw could now feel soft pawsteps coming from the side. A skinny dark ginger she-cat padded out into the open and stared at Wildstar and Frostpaw. Her ears lay flat against her head and she hissed at the two.

"You're on our territory," Wildstar mewed calmly, "I'm afraid I must ask you to turn back and leave.

"Yeah? Says who? A wounded cat and a kit? Get out of my way!" She screeched and leapt at Wildstar who didn't move. _No, _Frostpaw thought and rammed into her shoulder before her claws could reach Wildstar. The she-cat landed on her side, winded. Before Frostpaw knew what he was doing, he imbedded his claws into her throat, and drew them across her belly, down to her tail. What looked like a river of blood and entrails flowed out from the she-cat and onto the forest floor. The rouge spluttered, blood bubbling in her torn throat. She clawed at the ground in fury; her eyes throbbed with pain and fear. The ginger she-cat stopped moving suddenly and lay still, though blood still poured from her slit belly. Frostpaw stumbled back in shock. Had he done that? Frostpaw felt as if he had been in a dream. The way his body had moved, it felt so familiar, as if he'd done it before. Frostpaw turned to his mentor worriedly. Wildstar padded over to the she-cat and peered at her closely. He inspected her wound, literally from head to tail and gave Frostpaw a hard stare.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked quietly. Frostpaw shook his head.

"I-I don't know I…it felt like the right thing to do." Frostpaw ducked his head. He could feel Wildstar's green gaze boring into him. The silence that followed was long.

"Effective," Wildstar mewed suddenly, "But it is dishonorable to prolong your enemies' pain. Don't do it again." Frostpaw nodded, feeling sick.

When they returned to camp, Frostpaw immediately climbed up into the in camp tree and sat among its branches. He wanted to forget everything that had happened today. He remembered the dark stories Firestar had told him about his father. _Did he actually enjoy this?_ Frostpaw wondered to himself. He couldn't imagine how a cat could possibly like to kill.

"Frostpaw." A voice whispered from above him. Frostpaw peered up into the leafy branches of the tree, and saw a pair of white eyes glinting down at him.

"Moonscar?"

"Yes, it is me." Frostpaw looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Frostpaw turned back to Moonscar.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about what you did earlier. That move you used on the she-cat rouge, it was once wielded by your father." Frostpaw's ears drooped.

"So?" he muttered.

"So that's why it felt so familiar to you." Moonscar whispered back. "It's in your blood." Frostpaw looked at the ground below. "Remember what Firestar told you about Tigerstar's death?" Moonscar continued. "It was your father who killed him. Tigerstar had nine lives left, Frostpaw, nine! And your father killed him with that single move." Moonscar blinked. "I thought you had better know, so that you could be prepared for the future."

"What future?" Frostpaw mewed as he looked back up at Moonscar. But Moonscar had disappeared.

Chapter twenty six

Moonscar walked down the black stone ledges to the first tier of the death cat realm. He'd just finished sorting with Choke, and wondered what he could do for the remainder of the day. Moonscar weaved his way around the bone piles until he came upon many large groups of Moon Eye Clan cats. This must have been the section of the realm where they lived. _Is this where I'm supposed to be?_ Moonscar wondered. No, he was more than just a death cat, thanks to his parents. _Where are my parents? My mother_ _was a Moon Eye cat, is she here, among these groups? _Moonscar noted that while many death cats had white markings, none had a patch of fur like the one running the length of his eye, not even among the Moon Eye cats. One of the chatting cats noticed Moonscar and beckoned him over.

"Hi," she mewed, "You're Moonscar, right?"

"Yes," Moonscar replied, having grown used to cats recognizing him, "I am."

"Right, I'm Warclaw." The she cat mewed. "Tell me, what was life like growing up in the world below?"

"Confusing," Moonscar answered her, "I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing half the time, everything was so strange. I suffered so much, and in the end, I gained mortal emotions. I feel differently than any other death cat. I no longer belong anywhere, not with mortals or death cats, so I live my life between the two." Warclaw nodded.

"I see, sounds tough, but you seem to manage just fine." Moonscar shook his head.

"Hardly, weren't you listening? I gained mortal emotions; one of them was a sense of loneliness. I feel torn, like there's a tear in my heart, and there's no way to mend it."

"Well, that's too bad." Warclaw mewed unsympathetically. "But at the same time, isn't that what all death cats want?" Moonscar shrugged.

"Maybe, at least, that's what Choke says." Warclaw tipped her head to one side.

"Choke? Who's Choke?"

"Another death cat." Moonscar mewed dismissively, "He's not here a lot, so you've probably never met him."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, well, bye Warclaw." Moonscar turned and began to pad away.

"Goodbye," Warclaw mewed after him, "My son." Moonscar stopped dead. He slowly cranked his neck around and mewed through clenched teeth,

"What did you call me?" Warclaw curled her lip at him.

"My son." She whispered. Moonscar leapt at her, pining her down, and bit her throat." Warclaw cackled.

"Moonscar, that tickles." Moonscar whished he could hurt her, kill her for what she did to him.

"You freak she-cat! Do you have any idea what you put me through?" Warclaw struggled to get up.

"Do I look like I care?" she spat back. Moonscar was shaking.

"I hope you wander the Dark Forest forever!"

"Ha! Like I'm going there any time soon." Moonscar stood up and released her.

"Who is my father?" he demanded.

"Why should I tell you?

"TELL ME!" Moonscar roared.

"Alright! His name is Killquick, stop screeching in my ear!" Moonscar turned and bounded away. He'd felt loneliness, jealousy, love, happiness, but never anger. Is this what it felt like? It was terrible. He felt so at lost. He needed to release his anger, but how? Moonscar knew death cats killed to solve their problems, but silencing anger with more anger didn't make any logical sense. What was the opposite of hate? Indifference? No, love. But where could he find love? He couldn't go back to Kara and Moon, not now. An answer finally came to him. _Sunburst._ His foster mother. She would help. Moonscar transported himself to StarClans hunting grounds. He felt out with his mind, searching for Sunburst's essence. He found it, and followed it like he would a scent trail. He stumbled upon her and she crawled out from under a bush, a mouse in her jaws. She looked at him quizzically and tipped her head to one side.

"Moonscar?" she mewed, dropping her mouse. "My dear Moonscar, what brings you here?" Moonscar dipped his head.

"Sunburst," He greeted her, "It is good to see you again." Sunburst padded up close to him and licked the top of his head. She recoiled at once.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot you don't like that."

"No it's…" Moonscar closed his eyes, "It's alright." Sunburst sighed happily.

"As a kit, you'd always flinch whenever I groomed you."

"Did I?" Moonscar didn't remember such things.

"Oh, yes, you were quite a pawful growing up. I always knew there was something special about you." Moonscar noted she said 'special' and not 'different'.

"Most cats wouldn't say special you know." Sunburst nodded.

"But I do, you where my special kit."

"You loved me like your own."

"Of course I did. You seemed so lost and lonely and in need of comforting. Did you know that as a kit you wouldn't suckle?" Moonscar believed it. "I never told anyone, I knew they would take you away if I did. But I raised you just the same as Wildstar. I worried constantly about you both. Wildstar was too inquisitive for his own good and you were too indifferent. Then I died, and I worried about you two even more. Both my sons became outcast within their own Clan. I'm surprised you two found the strength to get up and live every morning. But you did, and together you proved to your Clan what you really were. Strong willed, and loyal." Moonscar chuckled.

"No, I wasn't loyal."

"You were to Wildstar. And he was to you. And now, you've both become revered within LeafClan." Moonscar shook his head.

"They shouldn't revere me."

"Why not? You saved them from the squirrels."

"I'm a killer, Sunburst, born and bred."

"You're wrong, Moonscar, you were raised by me, not a death cat." Moonscar didn't answer. Sunburst sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I met my mother today." Moonscar mewed quietly.

"Oh? And how did that go?"

"Terrible! I wanted to kill her! My own mother." Moonscar shook his head irritably.

"You learned much, being raised by mortal cats." Sunburst whispered softly.

"Yes, but not the value of life. I don't feel anything when I harm other cats."

"Yes you do, you just ignore it."

"Well, that's not much better, is it?" Moonscar replied grimly. Sunburst purred with amusement.

"No, I suppose not, but you can't change who you are, and what you are is no less than what I raised you to be."

"A cat that kills for fun?"

"No, a cat that does his best with what he's given." Sunburst licked his ear. "No matter what you do, Moonscar, I will always love you." Moonscar nodded, enlightened by her words.

Chapter twenty seven

Frostpaw was on a night patrol with Fogeye, Riverheart, Rippedface, and Longears. As they neared twolegplace, Frostpaw stared up at the star ridden sky._ Do ThunderClan see the same view as me?_ Frostpaw wondered. Fogeye raised his tail for the patrol to slow down. Cautiously, they moved forward, keeping low to the ground. Riverheart placed one paw atop a pile of dry leaves. Suddenly, the ground opened up beneath her and with a startled yowl, she fell head first into a hole.

"Riverheart!" Fogeye stumbled back to the newly formed hole and looked down into it with a gasp. Longears and Rippedface also padded over and stared wide eyed into that which Riverheart had fallen. Frostpaw was the last to reach the edge of the hole and tentatively looked into it. He was horrified by what he saw.

The bottom of the hole was lined with sharp wooden stakes. Riverheart lay on her side; one of the stakes had impaled her flank and poked straight through to the other. Blood pooled around the stake and rolled of her side, onto the ground. "Riverheart!" Fogeye called again. Riverheart's eyes snapped wide open. She gasped and looked up at her clanmates. "Fogeye," She croaked, "H-help me." Fogeye looked about ready to jump down, but stopped himself. No cat could safely leap down.

"I can't!" He yowled. Riverheart struggled to get up, but was pinned down by the stake. Scarlet blood poured from her mouth and streamed out her nose.

"I-I d-don't want to die!" She cried. There was nothing any cat could do. Riverheart's body began to convulse. Each breath was heavily heaved, and Frostpaw watched with horror as they grew weaker. Riverheart blinked once and stopped moving. Fogeye spun around and yowled a steady stream of curses to the sky.

"What a way to go." Longears muttered. Rippedface glanced around nervously, as if he were afraid more of these pits were around. Frostpaw cautiously leaned into the hole and sniffed. Masked behind the scent of blood he could scent twolegs.

"A twoleg dug this." He reported. Fogeye began pacing around, lashing his tail from side to side.

"Of course a twoleg did this." He snapped. "There could be more of theses death traps anywhere." Rippedface gulped.

"It was hidden by a patch of leaves," Frostpaw informed them, "We should be careful about stepping on them." Fogeye nodded.

"Come on, we need to report this to Wildstar." Longear's jaw dropped.

"You're just going to leave her here?" He mewed incredulously. Fogeye whirled on him.

"You want to leap down there to retrieve her body? Because I don't!" Longears looked at the ground.

"We'll just have to bury her here," Frostpaw sighed, "We need to cover up the pit."

"Right."

The four set about piling dirt atop Riverheart body. It was moonhigh by the time they'd finished.

"Alright," Fogeye mewed when they'd finished, "Let's head back." The four remaining cats padded off in the direction of camp. The silent journey felt long, but too soon the patrol found themselves outside the fern tunnel. Fogeye took a deep breathe and entered the camp. Frostpaw found himself staring at his clanmates, happily sharing fresh kill or sharing tongues. Something terrible had just occurred yet they went on thinking everything was safe. The patrol nervously stopped just inside the fern tunnel.

"Who's going to tell Wildstar?" Longears muttered. No cat moved. Frostpaw sighed.

"I will." He mewed and started in the direction of Wildstar's den.

"No, wait," Fogeye intercepted him, "I will." Frostpaw nodded and let the older warrior go. Fogeye took a couple steps towards Wildstar's den, stopped, went into the warriors den, and appeared a heartbeat later with Graystep. Fogeye led the gray warrior into Wildstar's den. Rippedface walked up to Frostpaw.

"Hey," He mewed quietly, "You did great back there, you remained calm the whole time. Me, I was scared, but not you." Frostpaw nodded, unsure of what to say. Rippedface shook his head. "I've almost died once, when I was an apprentice in a battle with IceClan. Those cats were vicious; cut one side of my face right open, Mousenose says I should have died from blood loss." Rippedface sighed. "And then seeing what happened to Riverheart, it unnerves me." Frostpaw was wondering why a grown warrior was sharing his thoughts with an apprentice, one he hardly knew. Rippedface seemed to guess what Frostpaw was thinking. "I don't know why, but I feel as if you're the right cat to share my feelings with, maybe I feel like you would understand. I don't know. You've just got this reassuring air about you. Isn't that silly?" Rippedface padded off in the direction of the warriors den. A furious yowl could be heard coming from Wildstar's den. Everyone turned and looked as Wildstar erupted from underneath the tree stump.

"StarClan!" he roared to the glory of Silverpelt, "I know I made a mistake! Stop taking my warriors from me!" Wildstar stomped back into his den. The LeafClan warriors were baffled. They had yet to learn of Riverheart's death. One-ear turned to Rabbithop.

"What was that about?" he mewed. Rabbithop shrugged. Frostpaw left for the apprentices den, dug out underneath a small bush. All the other apprentices were asleep, so Frostpaw curled up in his nest and was asleep in heartbeats.

Chapter twenty eight

Bloodrose quietly padded through the Dark Forest. She was quickly growing bored with simply killing mortals._ If I don't come up with something new I'll soon end up like the other death cats. _Bloodrose craved something different, something better. She wanted to strike terror within the hearts of cats before they died. But how, she had little idea what mortals feared. _I wish I had Moonscar's powers, he would know._ So this was the Dark Forest, a rather bleak, seemingly empty place. Not bad, considering how crowded the death cat realm was. Bloodrose had come, hoping to find something fun, but so far she'd run into no one. A dark glade suddenly opened up before her. There were three cats sitting in the middle. Bloodrose kept to the shadows to watch. There was a huge dark tabby tom with gleaming amber eyes. The cat sitting next to him had to be kin, he was equally large, but with piercing blue eyes. The third was a golden pelted tom, which as Bloodrose watched, dipped his head and padded off into the forest. The remaining two stared after him. Bloodrose walked out into the open. The amber eyed tom detected her; he whipped his head around and stared at her in surprise. Bloodrose realized her powers had no effect on the already deceased.

"A death cat," the amber eyed cat mewed. Bloodrose sat down and licked a forepaw. The two dark cats eyed her with interest.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Bloodrose mewed back. The amber eyed cat revealed his teeth.

"You don't know who I am?" he mewed slyly. Bloodrose was quickly growing bored.

"No," She breathed, "And I'm about ready to leave." The dark tabby dipped his head.

"My name is Tigerstar." He introduced himself.

"And I am Hawkfrost." The icy eyed cat mewed. Bloodrose began to inspect the claws on one of her forepaws.

"Great." She mewed unenthusiastically.

"Tell me, why are you here?" Tigerstar questioned her.

"I was bored." Bloodrose stated simply.

"Killing lost its appeal?" Tigerstar mewed knowingly. Bloodrose nodded. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost glanced at each other excitedly.

"Perhaps we can aid you." Hawkfrost offered.

"Mmm, I doubt it." Bloodrose replied. Tigerstar shook his head.

"You don't understand. Do you know of the four clans by the lake?"

"Yeah."

"Well, a long time ago, I murdered some of those cats to become Clan leader. I was found out and exiled from my Clan, but I soon took over another. By use of a pack of rabid dogs, I attempted to wipe out one of those Clans. I failed in that, but I managed to take control of a second clan. In the end, I brought a large group of cats the forest, and there was a massive battle with many casualties. My name was forever cursed by the Clans; I became the villain of many dark nursery stories. Then Hawkfrost, my son, took up my mantle. He too, failed, but not without striking fear into the heart of my greatest enemy. Killing lost its appeal to you? Then let us offer you this. We can once more spread fear into the Clans. They will cower before us as we march to slaughter their kits and burn their homes. And all the while you will be watching, as four Clans worth of cats are killed. How does that sound?" Tigerstar had painted a wonderful picture in Bloodrose's mind. Perhaps this was what she had been looking for.

"How…interesting."

Chapter twenty nine

Graystep and Wildstar sat near the filled pit where Riverheart had been buried. Their heads were bowed as they alone mourned their lost kin. Wildstar sighed heavily, not for the first time.

"It took two deaths for me to realize how much I love you both." he mewed. "I don't want anything to happen to you too." Wildstar suddenly looked thoughtful. "Good evening Moonscar." Graystep glanced at his father questioningly.

"I heard Riverheart had died, I came to mourn her fallen life." A voice mewed from behind them. Graystep turned his head and watched as Moonscar dislodged himself from the shadows.

"Moonscar," Graystep breathed. Moonscar dipped his head.

"Graystep, Wildstar." Moonscar walked forward and sat between the two. "So this is where it happened."

"Yes," Wildstar mewed sadly, "This is where." Moonscar paused.

"Wildstar, I am deeply sorry. I shall look into this and see what I can do." Graystep grew confused.

"What do you mean?" he turned to face Moonscar, only he wasn't there. He had disappeared. Graystep looked around. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." Wildstar mewed and stood up. "Graystep gather as many small stones as you can find," Graystep looked at his father in surprise.

"Why?" he asked. Wildstar's green eyes burned with a furious passion

"We're going to build a memorial,"

Moonscar transported himself to the Pools of Vision in search of Choke. As usual, he was crouched before one of the swirling pools.

"Choke-"

"You want to know if a dead cat can be brought back to life." Choke interrupted him. "Yes, it can be done. But only if the cat in question is willing to be resurrected, otherwise it won't work. Also, a dead cat can only be brought back once. Those are the two rules." Moonscar mewed his thanks transported himself to StarClan's hunting grounds. Stars filled the night sky and the moon shone brightly. Moonscar felt around with his mind until he found Riverheart. He followed her trail until he came upon a river. Riverheart sat atop a boulder just beside the flowing water.

"You know, Moonscar," She mewed without turning around, "I always loved the water. I would enjoy listening to the gentle gurgle of the stream across the pebbles." Riverheart turned and faced him. Her eyes sparkled. "And then I come here and learn that there was a Clan dedicated to the river. Isn't that fantastic?" Moonscar nodded.

"Yes, it certainly is." Riverheart grew somber.

"Look Moonscar, I know why you've come. You want to resurrect me so that I might walk the earth again."

"Of course, Riverheart, you're my brother's kit. It wasn't you're time to die." Riverheart shook her beautiful head.

"Don't you see, Moonscar? Of course it was my time. StarClan was always watching over me, and if I were to allow you to bring me back to life, I'd be going against their will." Moonscar sighed.

"I promised Wildstar-"

"He will understand. Thank you for caring, Moonscar, it means a lot to me and Silvertail." Moonscar nodded and left. There was nothing else he could do.

Chapter thirty

_Something was shaking Moonscar awake._ Moonscar opened his eyes and found himself staring into Choke's gray gaze.

"What is it Choke?" Moonscar asked quietly.

"I thought you might want to know," Choke mewed in reply, "That Wildstar just lost a life." Moonscar blinked.

"How?"

"It appears that the stress of losing Riverheart did a number on his body. He lost the will to survive. Don't worry, he is strong once more. It shouldn't happen again." Moonscar nodded.

"How many lives has he got left?"

"Three, including his current one."

"Two more deaths and then he will leave to join StarClan." Moonscar mewed. Choke didn't answer. Moonscar narrowed his eyes. "He _is _going to StarClan, right?" Choke shook his head irritably.

"At this point I can't be sure."

"Well, what has he done?" Choke sighed.

"Wildstar is a strong and effective leader. Things have always gone smoothly with him in charge. But he's risky with his warrior's lives. He has declared war on all the Clans at least once. He won't hesitate to lose a few cats if it means saving the majority. He's also broken the warrior code quite a few times…"

"Those are hardly reasons to send him to the Dark Forest." Moonscar argued.

"No," Choke agreed, "But there is one other thing. A few years ago, he told his Clan he was going to visit the Moontree. He left one morning, leaving his deputy in charge. Only Wildstar didn't head in the direction of the Moontree. He instead went off in to twolegplace. There, he found a rouge and killed him, dragging its corpse into the cover of the forest. And that's when he began to…_dissect _the rouge. He cut him open with his claws and neatly pulled him apart. He wanted to see what was in the inside." Moonscar's whiskers twitched as he shook his head.

"That mousebrain," He mewed with amusement, "I should have known he would do something crazy like that. If I didn't know him I'd think he was mad. You think he would have stuck to prey."

"Oh, he's down it to prey loads of times. Once, when his Clan took down a scavenging fox, he said he wanted to be left alone with it. I think you can guess why." Moonscar sighed.

"I guess I should warn him to be careful."

Chapter thirty one

_The warrior code is the basis of Clan life. It is our tenet, our creed, the backbone of our way of life. Everything we do is based upon it; every action and decision we make is in relation to the code. It is what we drink in as kits from our mother; it is what we eat as warriors around the fresh kill pile. It gives us courage and strength, even when we are alone. It whispers in our ears as we hunt, and burns in our veins as we fight. It guides us when the time is right for thinking; it is the air we breathe, the ground we walk upon, the life we live off. _

Wildstar stopped his pacing and faced Frostpaw.

"Learn it you must, and learn it you shall. Kits, elders, apprentices, Clan leaders, all of us follow the code." Frostpaw nodded.

"Slashclaw once told me the warrior code to a warrior means something else to a Clan leader."

"Indeed it does." Wildstar agreed. "It time, you will learn exactly how." Frostpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Like when _I _become Clan leader?" Wildstar started pacing again.

"If you become Clan leader, yes, you will understand it then."

"You don't have to lie, Wildstar, I know you and Slashclaw planned on making me Clan leader ever since I was a kit." Wildstar shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong. The decision wasn't finalized until after about one moon into your apprentice training. If you couldn't handle the first moon of my special training, I would have dropped it and assigned you new mentor. But you've proven yourself capable. And you figured out the truth. That's good; I would have been disappointed if you hadn't. Slashclaw never caught on."

"This has got to be against the warrior code!"

"I want what's best for my Clan. Besides, like you said, the warrior code is different for Clan leaders."

"Ah, so that means you're allowed to break it?"

"I am doing what's best for the Clan, I'm not breaking the warrior code."

"It's unfair to everyone else."

"It's unfair that I'm practically handing them the perfect next few leaders?" Wildstar retorted.

"Your not giving anyone else a fair chance." Frostpaw argued.

"It's perfectly fair. If someone else proves themselves to be more capable than you, Slashclaw will surely choose them instead."

"Yeah, and what are the odds of that?"

"I've had enough of this conversation. If you desire a different mentor, then speak up. Otherwise accept my training." Frostpaw didn't press any further.

Chapter thirty two

Moonscar sat on the endless purpled plain watching a group of death cats play at a game of bones. The bones were tossed up into the air and rattled as they landed on the ground. One of the death cats, clearly the winner, landed three black-sided bones facing up, while the other only had a jumble of mixed colors.

"Ha!" the winner yowled. "That's three of one color to nothing. You owe me the blood of your next five kills!" The loser sighed.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Scarface." Moonscar padded away from the group. He always had rotten luck whenever it came to a game of bones, so he tended to stay out of it. Moonscar spotted another cat running up to him. His paws were white, and his pupils were cut in half horizontally.

"Hey!" He mewed as he came up. "You're Moonscar right? Vile and Nightmare said they knew you." Moonscar dipped his head.

"I am and they do." The death cat chuckled.

"I'm Shiver of the Bone Chewer Clan. Some friends and I were going on a blood hunt, Vile and Nightmare suggested I invite you. What do you say?"

"Uh, a blood hunt?" Moonscar questioned. Shiver nodded.

"Yeah, we go done to the world below, find some mortals, terrorize them till their about dead with fright, then kill them and drink their blood. Don't tell me you've never done that before."

"Oh, well, sure, I just didn't know it had a name." Shiver chuckled again.

"Come on, it'll be great." Moonscar nodded.

"Sure, okay."

"Nice. Follow me." Shiver led Moonscar to the other side of the lower tier. There were three other cats in the group, among them Vile and Nightmare, who nodded their heads at Moonscar.

"Greetings-

-Moonscar." they mewed.

"Vile and Nightmare you already know." Shiver meowed. "The other cat is called-"

"I'm Tail-Cutter of the Red Frost Clan." The death cat introduced himself. Like the rest of them, his pelt was black, but his tail was deathly white. Moonscar nodded to him.

"All right, we all set?" Shiver asked the group, "Let's go. Follow me." The group followed Shiver as he transported himself to the earth below. They landed on the edge of a small wood, right near a twolegplace Moonscar didn't recognize. Shiver sniffed the air.

"All right, let's see if we can't find-"

"Someone is coming!" Moonscar alerted the party. The death cats scrambled underneath a leafy bush. A plump long-furred tabby she-cat came into view. She padded delicately through the woods, stopping here and there to glance around. She wore a collar, a kittypet without a doubt.

"Okay," Tail-Cutter mewed quietly, "I suggest we start off with the old surround and startle." Moonscar had no idea what that meant, but the other death cats obviously did. The kittypet stopped in front of a bright purple flower.

"Oh, that's a pretty one." She mewed and bent to give it a sniff. Vile and Nightmare left the cover of the bush and padded forward until they stood directly in front of the she-cat who continued to smell the flower. She didn't even look up at them; Moonscar guessed Vile and Nightmare had the ability to make themselves invisible to mortal eyes. Tail-Cutter also padded out from underneath the bush.

"How you doing?" he mewed from behind the kittypet. The she-cat gave a startled jump and turned to face Tail-Cutter.

"Oh, I-I didn't know you were behind me, I didn't even scent you or…" Her voice trailed off as she realized there was something wrong about Tail-Cutter. "Actually, I was just going home." She mewed hastily and turned around to where Vile and Nightmare were waiting. They must have made themselves visible, because the she-cat started again as she turned around.

"No-

-Stay." Vile and Nightmare mewed.

"W-why are you doing this?" the she-cat mewed. Shiver padded out into view. The kittypet's eyes widened at the fourth cat.

"Because you're so… pretty." Shiver mewed. Moonscar spotted a couple of pinecones in the pine tree above them. He dislodged one and directed it so that it land heavily on the tabby she-cat. She let out a faint mew of distress as it collided with her skull and she shook her head.

"Really," She mewed desperately, "My housefolk will wonder what's become of me." Moonscar dropped the second pinecone on her head. She whimpered quietly as it hit her.

"Tell me," Tail-Cutter mewed softly, "Do you know what your insides look like?" The she-cats eyes grew huge, but she didn't answer. Moonscar finally revealed himself from under the bush. The she-cat stared at him pleadingly.

"We do." Moonscar mewed coldly.

_Claws flashed, teeth bared, and a warm red mist showered upon them. _

Moonscar began to lick his bloodied claws clean. Tail-Cutter ripped off a tabby hind leg and spat it out.

"Not a bad kill." He mewed satisfactory. He turned to Moonscar. "Was that your doing with the pinecones?" Moonscar nodded.

"I thought that would add to her stress." Tail-Cutter shook himself.

"Interesting." He mewed. Moonscar noticed death cats said that a lot: Interesting.

"Let's keep moving." Shiver ordered. The death cats headed off. They soon came to a row of twoleg nest with another section of forest behind it.

"I see-

-A cat-

-Over there-

-By the yellow-

-Nest." Vile and Nightmare mewed together. Moonscar and the other death cats noticed it too. It was another she-cat, with a fluffy white pelt._ Funny_, Moonscar thought, _She sort of looks like_- Moonscar searched her mind- _That's Kara!_ Moonscar stared in horror at the yellow twoleg nest. This was Kara's twolegplace! He hadn't recognized it coming from the other direction. The other death cats began to make a move towards her.

"Wait!" Moonscar mewed quickly, "Stop!" The rest of the party looked at him with confusion.

"Stop?" Tail-Cutter mewed, "Why?" Moonscar struggled for a legitimate answer.

"I only sense that one cat over there. Let's head in the other direction, there's a bigger bounty."

"Okay," Tail-Cutter replied, "We'll kill her, and then go the other way."

"No!" Moonscar snarled. Tail-Cutter was beginning to look annoyed.

"What? What is it?" he mewed sharply. Moonscar sighed.

"That she-cat," he flicked his tail at Kara, "She's old, her minds befuddled, she won't be any fun. Let's go find someone who'll fight back, I want a challenge. She'd be too easy." Tail-Cutter looked back at Kara.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He mewed and started in the opposite direction. The rest of the party followed. Moonscar breathed a huge sigh of relief. They walked for a long time and found no more cats. Moonscar had remembered Kara once telling him that few other kittypets lived near her.

"This town is deserted," Shiver mewed in disgust, "Let's go somewhere else."

"Hang on," Moonscar mewed before they could leave, "I sense a tom. Over there, in the trees." Moonscar led the death cats to where he sensed the cat. "There!" Moonscar whispered. Sleeping in the middle of a tiny clearing was a muscular grey tom. The death cats circled the sleeping cat, and then Shiver prodded him awake. The tom snarled as he was awoken. He sat up and glared at Shiver, but he did not speak. He glanced around at the other death cats that surrounded him, but continued to glare at Shiver. Shiver ran his claws lightly under the grey tom's neck. The tom with his grey fur looked like a rock. His dark eyes bulged with anger, but he made no other moves. Shiver pulled back his paw for the death blow.

"Wait!" Moonscar called out. The other death cats looked his way.

"What?" Tail-Cutter sounded exasperated, "What is it now Moonscar? Speak!"

"He's not afraid." Moonscar informed his group, "He won't fear us." Disbelief and anger showed on Shiver's face. He sprang at the tom, bowling him over onto the ground and pressed his paws into his neck.

"Why aren't you afraid?" he yowled. "Why?"

The grey tom choked, but managed to say, "Why should I be afraid? You're going to kill me right? Death happens everyday, there's no reason to fear it." Moonscar stared at the large tom. _That sounds like something Wildstar would say._

"You'll fear me," Shiver whispered angrily, "You'll fear death. I am death." Shiver craned his neck and bit into on of the tom's paws. The tom grunted by otherwise didn't make a sound. Shiver got up off the grey tom. The mortal tried to stand, but stumbled as he put weight on his paws. A look of shock overcame his face.

"I can't feel my paws." the tom half said to himself. He tried again to stand but tripped over himself. The tom began to writher on the ground. His tail lashed from side to side. "Argh, it feels like my insides are burning!" Moonscar was beginning to suspect Shiver's teeth were poisonous. "I… can't …see." the tom howled. His skin began to crawl as he stopped wriggling and lay on one side. The other death cats stared at the tom with interest. Shiver turned to Moonscar.

"Is he afraid now?" he asked. Moonscar nodded.

"A little bit." he muttered. That seemed satisfactory to Shiver. The tom's breathing grew heavy, and then ceased to exist. Tail-Cutter stared at the dead cat ruefully.

"Well, his blood will be tainted by Shiver's venom, it won't taste good." he mewed. Moonscar sighed.

"You know, I'm really starting to bore with this. You guys go on ahead; I'm going to do something else." The other death cats gazed at him intently.

"Interesting." Tail-Cutter mewed.

"Interesting." Vile, Nightmare, and Shiver echoed as they began to pad away, leaving Moonscar alone with the grey tom's corpse.

"Yeah, interesting." He muttered.

Chapter thirty three

"There's a storm coming." Wildstar mewed unnecessarily. Frostpaw rolled his eyes. _Gee, you think?_ Of course a storm was coming. Frostpaw could smell rain coming last night. Fat dark clouds filled the sky. A rumbling could be heard in the distance, accompanied by flashes of lightning. A wind was beginning to pick up, shaking the tops of the trees. Wildstar had still insisted on training today, despite the obvious bad weather.

"Come on, let's head back to camp." Wildstar decided. Frostpaw followed his mentor as they started off in the direction of camp. Though it was only sunhigh, it was quite dark outside. The wind began to blow more furiously, plastering Frostpaw's fur against his body. He and Wildstar had just reached the camp when a high whining sound filled the air. Wildstar turned and looked back in the direction of the noise.

"That's coming from twolegplace." Wildstar had to shout to make him self audible over the howl of the wind.

"What is it?" Frostpaw mewed. Wildstar shook his head.

"Sounds like some sort of alarm call. That worries me. If twolegs are afraid then we probably should be too." Frostpaw saw the logic in that. Few LeafClan cats remained out in the open; most were tucked inside their dens. Slashclaw padded up to Wildstar as they entered the camp.

"I called back the patrols," he mewed loudly, "This storm is going to be bad."

"Right, good idea." Wildstar replied. The trees creaked as they rocked back and forth. A stinging ran was beginning to fall, driving the rest of the cats into their dens. There was a thunderous crack, and the camp was briefly lit up. Frostpaw quickly ran into his den. The other apprentices were curled up in their nest to wait out the storm. The bush that was their den rattled and shook. Frostpaw was about to lie down and sleep when the blowing of the wind suddenly increased. Frostpaw was afraid the den would be ripped from the ground. Frostpaw dared to poke his head outside and take on last look. What he saw appalled him. Frostpaw blinked, unsure if what he saw was really there. It looked like a long dark tail was stretching down from the sky. It swirled violently; Frostpaw realized what he saw was a spinning vortex of air, concentrated into a long dark funnel. Frostpaw ducked back inside his den and realized he was shaking. Frostpaw didn't sleep that night.

The LeafClan cats stared at the long barren scar running just outside their camp.

"What did this?" Wolfhowl asked. The question carried through the group of cats. It was Frostpaw who answered. He raised his voice so he could be heard.

"Last night, in the middle of the storm, I looked outside my den and saw it. It was a long and dark funnel like thing, a swirling vortex, and it came through following the path you see before you." The LeafClan cats nodded.

"But what was it?" Beetlefur called out.

"I think I have an answer." Everyone turned as Shadowpelt began to speak. "When I was a kit, the elders used to tell a story of how a terrible black thing came snaking through the sky and tore up the forest. They called it, a twister, a tornado.

"Why didn't StarClan warn us of this?" Flamepelt mewed angrily. Mousenose and Eagleheart shook their heads.

"We're not sure why StarClan remained silent." Eagleheart mewed sadly. The cats started to panic.

"Is this some sort of punishment?"

"Has StarClan abandoned us?"

A new voice rang out, strong and clear above all the rest.

"StarClan didn't warn us," Wildstar mewed as he came up behind his warriors, "Because there was no need. No cat was harmed right? Yes, we lost a small section of our forest, but by next greenleaf, it will have grown back, better than ever. There is plenty of prey left to last us through leaf-fall and leafbare. If StarClan had warned us prior to this "tornado" we would all have surely panicked, and might have suffered losses. So again, I say, there was no need, StarClan was watching over us the whole time."

The LeafClan cats nodded, reassured by their leaders words. Frostpaw learned just how charismatic his mentor was. He could inspire his cats to remain calm in face of what had clearly been a disaster.

"But who or what sent it? Where did this twister come from?" Rabbithop called out. Wildstar shook his head.

"No one sent it; it was a natural occurrence, just like a thunderstorm, or like the rising and setting of the sun."

"Then why hasn't it happened before?" Some cat yowled. Wildstar was beginning to look annoyed.

"Just because it hasn't come before, doesn't mean it can't happen. The circumstances for it to occur must be rare at best. It doesn't mean it's wrong or abnormal, just different." Frostpaw thought his mentor was speaking about more than just the tornado, but what? "And just because it's different, doesn't mean we need to fear it." Wildstar continued. "We must try to understand, and learn from it. Now, let us get back to our duties." The Clan yowled in agreement. Wildstar beckoned Frostpaw over. "Come with me." He mewed. Frostpaw followed his mentor as he led him down the path the tornado had left. Once they were out of earshot, Wildstar began to speak.

"Did you know that heat rises, Frostpaw? Warm air?" Frostpaw shook his head.

"I do now." he replied. Wildstar chuckled.

"Yes, on an incredibly hot day, if you look ahead of you, it appears as if the ground is wavering. That's the heat you can see rising up into the air."

"Oh." Frostpaw breathed.

"I tell you this," Wildstar continued, "Because I believe that has to do with this tornado. You say it looked like a swirling vortex of air, right? My theory is that rising warm air collides with cold air, so it becomes trapped. But the warm air manages to force its way up, causing the cold air to sink, and that produces the swirling of the winds. It's just a guess, but that's what I think."

"I see. Why didn't you tell the Clan this?"

"Because," Wildstar mewed, "I don't think they'd believe me."

"No, I think they would," Frostpaw argued, "You're good at making cats believe what you want." Wildstar sighed.

"But I don't want them just to believe, Frostpaw, I want them to _understand_. There's a fine line between the two. I do not believe my Clan has the mental stability to grasp the audacity of such subjects." Frostpaw pondered this.

"Are you calling your Clan stupid?" he asked quietly. Wildstar didn't answer.

"Wow, this tornado left a long gash, eh?" he mewed instead. Frostpaw shook his head.

"So let me guess, Slashclaw, Mousenose, Eagleheart, myself, and maybe the elders are the only cats you listen to?"

"Incorrect," Wildstar growled, "I only listen to you, Slashclaw, and Mousenose, no one else."

"Why?"

"You heard the things they said." Wildstar mewed in a low voice, "They think everything has to happen for a reason. They think everything must be caused by some great sentient being. Oh, it hasn't happened before," Wildstar imitated them mockingly, "It must be wrong or bad or evil!" Wildstar spat out the last words. Frostpaw didn't flinch.

"You're taking this awfully personally." Frostpaw observed.

"Am I? Well, maybe it's because I've seen this before. It happened to Moonscar. He was different, and so the clan treated him like crowfood." Wildstar sighed. "Everyone in the Clan thinks the world revolves around them. They don't understand that sometimes things just happen. And then they make no move to learn from it. Instead, they just fear it."

"I guess I can see where you're getting at." Frostpaw mewed. The path the tornado had left abruptly ended.

"The tornado must have ceased to exist right about here." Wildstar mewed.

"Obviously." Wildstar glanced at his apprentice.

"Come on, let's go on patrol, I haven't led one in moons." Frostpaw nodded and followed his mentor back to the camp.

"I notice you and Graystep are spending more time together." Frostpaw mewed along the way.

"Are we?" Wildstar replied halfheartedly, "Yes, I suppose we are."

"Why the sudden change?"

"I learned his life means more to me than I previously thought. It was my mistake to not notice earlier."

"What about Riverheart?"

"Yes, she is important to me as well."

"And Silvertail?"

"No," Wildstar snapped, "Do not converse with me any further on this subject." Frostpaw quieted down, but remained pensive.

"Remember the day I killed that rouge she-cat?" Frostpaw inquired.

"I try not to." Wildstar sighed.

"Well, I was wondering, when she rushed you, why didn't you move? You just stood there, like you weren't going to bother concerning yourself with her attack."

"I didn't react," Wildstar replied slowly, "Because I was curious."

"Elaborate."

"I wanted to see what you would do. Would you protect me? Would you freeze up? Or would you leave me to fend for myself?" Frostpaw glared at his mentor.

"Another test, huh? Tell me, did I pass?" Wildstar turned and faced his apprentice.

"Well, you certainly didn't freeze up, that's something. And you moved to protect me. Now tell me, was it because I was your mentor, a fellow Clanmate, your leader, because you wanted to fight, or because I was already wounded?"

"Uh, all of them?"

"Really? You wanted to fight?"

"No," Frostpaw mewed hastily, "I not that one." Frostpaw shrugged. "I don't' know, I guess I just saw that you weren't going to do anything, so I had to step in, for a number of reasons. Now _you _tell me, why are you so risky about everything? Is it because you have nine lives?" Wildstar's eyes narrowed.

"I do not risk away my lives, Frostpaw, I take good care of them. I am risky because your training is important to me."

"So important that you're willing to die? Yeah, that's thinking of me."

"I needed to see how you would react so that I might better apply my mentoring skills. Case closed." Wildstar turned and continued to the camp. After passing through the fern tunnel, Wildstar strode right up to his deputy.

"Slashclaw, have you sent out any border patrols?" Slashclaw shook his head. "Alright, I'll lead one to mark the RockClan and IceClan borders, Frostpaw is coming with me."

"Fine," Slashclaw replied, "How about if you take Stealthfur and Rabbithop?"

"Good. Frostpaw, go collect them, will you?" Frostpaw nodded and headed for the warriors den. Rabbithop was sitting in the tree.

"Hey, Rabbithop!" Frostpaw called up to her, "Border patrol." Rabbithop nodded. Frostpaw stuck his head in the den and hissed at Stealthfur, who lazily raised his head. "Border patrol." Frostpaw informed him. Frostpaw ducked back outside and padded over to his mentor. Once their patrol had gathered, Wildstar lead them into the forest, heading in the direction the sun set, to the edge of LeafClan's forest, to the rocky hills where RockClan made their border.

"So, Wildstar," Stealthfur mewed along the way, "Do you think the twister will come back?" Wildstar shook his head.

"Technically speaking, no, the twister will not come back because it has disappeared. I do guarantee you, however, that a new one will form someday and come to our forest."

"Oh, right." Stealthfur replied. "You sure StarClan didn't send it?" Wildstar sighed.

"Stealthfur, I promise you, StarClan did not send it."

"How can you be so sure?" Stealthfur protested.

"Can you think of a reason why StarClan would willingly ruin our forest?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly, you can't. Besides, I seriously doubt StarClan has that kind of power."

"What? How can you say that?" Rabbithop piped up.

"While StarClan certainly has abilities beyond us, I don't think they have the power to summon a tornado. And again, I ask you, why would they? What could they possibly gain from punishing us?"

"Maybe their trying to prove themselves to some heretics." Stealthfur mumbled. Wildstar chuckled and turned to him.

"Don't be silly." Wildstar mewed and continued on their way. "By the way, Stealthfur, you've got a nosebleed." Frostpaw glanced back at his Clanmate. Sure enough, a tiny stream of blood trickled from Stealthfur's nostrils.

"Huh, I do?" Stealthfur licked his nose with a rough tongue. "Oh, I guess I do." He replied, tasting blood.

"Lean your head foreword," Wildstar instructed, "Unless you want it going down your throat and into your lungs."

"My lungs?" Stealthfur echoed. "How would it get from my throat to my lungs?" Frostpaw glanced at his mentor curiously. How did he know?

"You trying to tell me you've never breathed through your mouth before?" Wildstar answered them. "There's a small windpipe leading from the throat to the lungs. That's how."

Chapter thirty four

Moonscar had spent the morning hunting with ThunderClan, and telling Firestar more about his past life. Now, Moonscar sat at the lakes edge, letting one paw soak in the water. A cat suddenly came within reach of his senses. It was Hollyleaf, one of those three cats whose birth Moonscar found rather amusing. She waited well without of scent range, so she probably thought Moonscar wasn't aware of her. How wrong she was. Moonscar probed her mind with his own, and this is what he saw: _I'll watch him for a little bit. Then, I'll pad up behind him and call out a greeting. He'll be so surprised to find that I was able to sneak up on him; he'll think I'm more resourceful and powerful, he'll have to respect me. _

Moonscar chuckled quietly. How _very _wrong she was.

"Greetings, Hollyleaf." Moonscar mewed loudly. Surprise and anger flooded from Hollyleaf. "Why don't you come and observe me more honorably. You'll find I can be quite friendly." Hollyleaf slowly walked towards him and sat down close by, so close that their fur almost touched. She gave him a long, knowing look. Moonscar continued to stare out across the water, waiting for her to speak.

"Jayfeather says you taught him a few things." She mewed quietly. "Maybe you could teach me some things too?" Hollyleaf gave him a hopeful glance. Moonscar turned to her, and looked deep inside her with his minds eye. There was something inside her, some hidden ambition, which Moonscar admired. She probably wasn't even aware of it yet. Moonscar found what she really wanted, what her motives were, and her weaknesses.

"Really," Moonscar replied warmly, "What sort of things, Hollyleaf?" Hollyleaf gave him the sort of look a warrior would give a juicy piece of prey before sinking their teeth into it.

"Everything," Hollyleaf answered, "I want to know so much." Moonscar chuckled inwardly. This mortal cat was very interesting.

"And I could teach you much." Moonscar whispered. Hollyleaf scooted a little closer to him. "But it wouldn't be right of me. After all, _surely _it's against the warrior code for me to be with your Clan, right?" Hollyleaf closed her eyes.

"Your not staying with us, therefore it's not against the code." She recited. It was almost like she was trying to convince herself. Moonscar licked his lips._ Bending the code to suit your own needs, Hollyleaf? That's not like you. _

"True," he mewed, "But maybe you should do something for me first."

"What? What is it?" Hollyleaf mewed eagerly. Moonscar snickered quietly.

"Well, it's just that, some secrets are to _die _for." He mewed darkly. Hollyleaf recoiled slightly as if struck.

"Are…are you saying you want me to kill someone?" She mewed innocently. Moonscar nodded. It was a lie, of course, but playing with this cat amused him. Hollyleaf shook her head.

"Now, you wouldn't _really_ make me kill someone, would you?" She lightly ran her tail up and down Moonscar's back. Moonscar couldn't believe it. She was trying to seduce him! Moonscar wanted to laugh at her admirable, albeit futile attempt at gaining knowledge from him.

"My offer stands, Hollyleaf, it isn't going to change." Hollyleaf shook her head irritably.

"I won't kill a cat." she declared strongly.

"Oh, you would, for a good enough reason I'm sure."

"No," Hollyleaf insisted, "I wouldn't."

"But Hollyleaf," Moonscar replied smoothly, "What if it was a cat you didn't like, hmm? What if it was someone you hated?" Hollyleaf drew back a little.

"Who?" she mewed quietly. Moonscar shook his head.

"I don't know, you tell me. Kill one cat from your Clan, Hollyleaf, any cat you choose, and I will tell you everything about anything you could ever want to know." Hollyleaf's eyes bored into him. "Why Hollyleaf, your shaking. Tell me, is it from anger? Or excitement?" Hollyleaf didn't answer. She looked at the ground; her eyes darted back and forth as if she were weighing the options. "Anything, Hollyleaf." Moonscar prompted. Hollyleaf's jaw worked open and close. Moonscar knew she was tempted. _Perhaps I've gone too far. I don't really want her to harm anyone._ Hollyleaf glanced up at him.

"Why do you want me to kill a cat from my Clan? What could you possibly gain from that?" Moonscar shrugged.

"Honestly, nothing, I just wanted to see if you'd do it." Hollyleaf looked infuriated.

"You'd toy with me then you stupid cat?" Moonscar chuckled.

"You think I'm a cat? Come, Hollyleaf, touch my pelt." Hollyleaf raised a paw and pressed it to his shoulder. She gasped.

"You're cold." she said half to herself. Moonscar leaned forward and breathed on her ear. She drew back. "You're breath is cold too." she mewed with wonder. "How are you alive if you're so cold?" Moonscar didn't answer and stood up to walk away.

"Wait." Hollyleaf called after him. "If I do what you say, will you really teach me?" Moonscar stopped and turned to her.

"I guess you won't know until you try." he mewed back. Moonscar continued walking. Once he was sure there were no cats around, he cackled maniacally at what he'd just done.

Chapter thirty five

When Frostpaw awoke, he knew something was seriously wrong. First, nothing smelled right. Instead of the forest scents and LeafClan cats, Frostpaw smelled twolegs and cats he didn't recognize. Masked behind it all was the smell of crowfood. Second, Frostpaw wasn't inside the apprentices den. He was in some sort of small den enclosed on all sides save for one. Third, there was something uncomfortable around his neck. Frostpaw cranked his head around to catch a glimpse of it. It was a kittypet collar, studded with what looked like teeth. Frostpaw realized he still must be dreaming. He poked his head outside the brown box-like den. He was in a twolegplace; that much he was certain of. Many cats sat outside in the alley before him. Most of them wore collars like his own. Piles of trashy rubbish littered the hard ground.

A large black and white cat approached him along with a skinny gray she-cat. It was the she-cat who spoke.

"Scourge, Bone and I just recaptured Push and Splinter, there waiting down by the dump." Frostpaw's head nodded, he didn't seem to have any control over himself. _I'm Scourge?_ Frostpaw wondered worriedly. _Is this some sort of memory he had? How am I in it? _Bone and the she-cat began to walk away, Frostpaw's body followed them. They walked along a quite thunderpath until they came to a large area filled with even bigger piles of twoleg rubbish. _This must be the dump, _Frostpaw concluded. Bone and the she-cat led him into the center of the dump where a large group of cats surrounded a tabby tom and a white she-cat. The group parted and Frostpaw's dream body strode up to them. The two cats, apparently Push and Splinter, stared at him with wide scared eyes. The prisoners dipped their heads.

"Scourge," the tom greeted him. Frostpaw flicked his ears dismissively. There was a long pause; Frostpaw realized Scourge must have been speaking, because the two cats suddenly gaped in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" The white she-cat mewed incredulously.

"It wasn't our fault!" the tom added. Frostpaw's body shook its head sadly. The two cats backed away nervously.

"We're sorry." the she-cat mewed pleadingly. "We didn't mean to let him go."

"We'll do better next time." the tabby tom mewed hopefully. That was the last thing they ever said. Frostpaw leaped at the she-cat and bowled her over onto her back. He slashed his claws across her neck. The she-cat spluttered and began to roll across the ground. Frostpaw got off her and went for the tom next. He had been too scared to move. Frostpaw raked his claws down his face. The tabby tom howled and shook his head, scattering drops of blood. Frostpaw bit his throat, and then twisted his head so that the tom's neck snapped. His body crumpled onto the ground. Frostpaw turned back to the she-cat. She was still alive; choking on her own blood. Frostpaw sat down and began to lick his claws clean, watching as the she-cat continued to writher on the ground. Her white fur was stained with red. When she finally died, two cats from the crowd got to their paws and dragged the bodies away. Bone stood up.

"That's what happens to failures." He mewed coldly. The group of cats nodded in agreement.

Frostpaw's eyes flew open. He was trembling, but at least he was back inside the apprentices den. Frostpaw shakily got to his paws. That dream felt so real. _And so familiar, as if I've lived it before._ Frostpaw nervously licked at his chest fur. The den was empty, everyone haven already risen for the day. Frostpaw stumbled out in to the open. The sky was clear and sunny. Frostpaw sat down and scratched behind his ear, wondering what Wildstar had planned for the day. Slashclaw spotted him, and walked on over.

"Wildstar said to meet him at the great clearing." he mewed. Frostpaw nodded his thanks and bounded into the forest. Wildstar sat in the middle of the glade, staring up at the sky. A single cloud had appeared and drifted lazily across the blue expanse. Frostpaw had learned from the elders that Wildstar enjoyed cloud gazing. Wildstar looked down at him as he approached.

"Frostpaw," he mewed, "Today we're going to the edge of twolegplace. There's a couple of kittypets I'd like you to meet." _Kittypets, Frostpaw_ wondered, _what could I possibly learn from kittypets? How does Wildstar even know them? _"While we're walking there," Wildstar continued, "I want you to keep your eyes closed and use your other senses to navigate and maneuver, got it?" Frostpaw nodded. "Alright, let's get to it." Frostpaw shut his eyes and obediently followed his mentor. Frostpaw mostly used his sense of smell along the way. If there was a tree blocking his path, he would smell the bark and veer in another direction. Once or twice he came so close to hitting one that his whiskers brushed against it. Of course, the only way he knew he was going in the right direction was because he was following Wildstar's scent. Frostpaw tripped on a fallen branch, but quickly regained his footing. After a while, Frostpaw could begin to smell twolegs. He heard Wildstar stop suddenly.

"We've arrived; you can open your eyes now." Frostpaw did so and took in his surroundings. He'd only been to twolegplace once before, so nothing looked familiar. "See that big yellow nest?" Wildstar mewed, "That's where the kittypets live. Let us wait by the fence, one of them will come out eventually." Wildstar and Frostpaw padded to the base of the fence. They had only just sat down when there was a rustling in the bushes behind them. From the forest appeared a muscular white she-cat bearing a squirrel. She stopped and glanced curiously at the two cats.

"Wildstar," she mewed, dropping her squirrel, "What are you doing here?" Wildstar dipped his head.

"Now is that any way to greet and old friend?" Frostpaw shot his mentor a disapproving look. Making friends with a kittypet was against the warrior code. _Ah, but what does Wildstar care for the code?_ There was amusement in the white she-cat's eyes.

"No, I suppose not." The two touched noses. "Really, it's good to see you again, Wildstar."

"Likewise." Wildstar replied. The she-cat looked down at Frostpaw.

"Who's this?"

"This is my latest apprentice, Frostpaw. Frostpaw, this is Moon, Moonscar's daughter." Frostpaw gaped at Moon. Moonscar had a kit? Frostpaw dipped his head to the she-cat. _So Moonscar's kit lives as a kittypet, _Frostpaw thought to himself. _How unexpected._ But of course, she didn't look like a kittypet. And she obviously knew how to hunt.

"Wildstar, is that you?" a voice mewed from behind the three. Frostpaw turned to see a fluffy white she-cat hop down from the fence. Wildstar touched noses with this second kittypet.

"Kara, it's good to see you." Wildstar greeted her.

"Yes, it's been a while since you last came to visit." Kara replied.

"Well, I've been busy. I've got a new apprentice. This is Frostpaw." Wildstar herded his apprentice foreword. "Frostpaw, this is Kara, Moon's mother." Frostpaw dipped his head to the she-cat. Wildstar began to chat with Kara. Moon turned to Frostpaw.

"So," she mewed, "Has Wildstar been teaching you about the sixth sense?" Frostpaw nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Wildstar mentored me a long time ago, right about when I was your age. He offered me a place in LeafClan, but I refused because I had to take care of my mother."

"You had to take care of Kara?" Moon nodded.

"Yep, I had to grow up fast, because Kara was always a little lost and lonely. She acts twice her age, like she's an old she-cat." Moon shook her head. "I've never enjoyed life as a kittypet. As you can see, I prefer to hunt rather than eat twoleg food. But I've always been nervous about being around other cats. I'd rather be alone, I think."

"Wildstar says Moonscar was the same way growing up." Moon shrugged.

"Maybe I get it from him." Wildstar and Kara had walked back to the two younger cats.

"Moon," Wildstar mewed to his former secret apprentice, "I stopped by because there's a gathering tonight, I was wondering if you'd like to come along?" Moon shook her head.

"I'm flattered, Wildstar, but as I was telling Frostpaw here, I'm not so sure I like the idea of being around so many cats. At least not yet." She added hastily, sensing Wildstar's brief disappointment. There was amusement in Wildstar's green gaze.

"Moonscar was the same way." he mewed with affection, "I see a lot of him in you."

"Yeah, Moonscar told me that's not such a good thing." Wildstar looked aghast.

"Moonscar…told you? What do you mean Moonscar told you?"

"Moonscar came and visited Kara and I, despite being dead." Moon explained. "Tell me, why did you say he was dead?" Wildstar shook his head regrettably.

"Because he asked me too. He didn't want you two to live under the impression that he might one day return to you, because he didn't know if he would ever get the chance. He felt it would be better if you thought he was dead."

"It didn't work." Moon mewed quietly, "Every night, Kara stares up at the sky, waiting for him to return." Wildstar sighed.

"I apologize to you both, but it was what Moonscar wanted. How could I deny him anything? He'd saved my life the very same day."

"I understand, Wildstar." Kara mewed softly, "I wouldn't deny him anything either." Wildstar nodded.

"It was great seeing you both, but Frostpaw and I should return to camp. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Kara and Moon meowed. Frostpaw and Wildstar headed off in the direction the way they'd came.

The Moon shone brightly down upon the cats gathered at the gathering place. In a glade surrounded by trees sat one of the largest tree stumps Frostpaw had ever seen. It was there that the leaders addressed the Clans. Multitudes of cats already surrounded the great stump and more poured into the clearing every heartbeat. Wildstar lead his Clan out into the open where they broke up and wandered off on their own. Frostpaw followed his mentor as he strode up to the great stump. Wildstar stopped and pointed with his tail at one of the leaders already seated atop it.

"See that smudgy black and white tom up there with the sky blue eyes?" he mewed to Frostpaw. "That's Quickstar, the leader of RockClan. And sitting next to him," Wildstar indicated a dark ginger tom with amber eyes, "Is Robinstar, the leader of EarthClan. And over there is Crystalstar, the IceClan Clan leader." Frostpaw looked up and saw a white she cat who had many horrible scars along her flank. "And lastly is Blizzardstar, the Clan leader of MistClan." Wildstar pointed to powerfully built white tom who had a shredded ear and a nasty scar on his nose.

Frostpaw glanced between Crystalstar and Blizzardstar. Both cats looked alike. They were white pelted with sharp yellow eyes and had terrible battle scars across their bodies.

"Crystalstar and Blizzardstar look alike." Frostpaw mewed to his mentor. Wildstar nodded.

"Yes, that's because there littermates."

"Littermates?" Frostpaw gasped, "Even though there from different Clans?"

"Well, they were obviously born to the same Clan, Frostpaw."

"What happened?"

"Be silent and I will tell you. Their parents were from different Clans. The father was Shadowsong, a tom from MistClan, and the mother was Whitepelt, a queen from IceClan. The two fell in love and had kits, as most lovers do. The Clans found out about this and were outraged. See those nasty scars Blizzardstar and Crystalstar have? The Clan leaders at the time ordered the kits to be killed once they were one moon old. On that night, the kits, their parents, and the Clan leaders gathered here for the executions. Shadowsong and Whitepelt were ordered to do the killing; one kit each. Shadowsong agreed and began to attack the two kits, but Whitepelt couldn't watch and so she attacked and killed Shadowsong.

In the end, the Clan leaders decided the kits could live, but they were separated between their parents two Clans. Amazingly enough, they both became Clan leaders. It is a tragic story, but one that has a valuable lesson." Frostpaw nodded.

"What happened to Whitepelt?" he asked.

"She was banished from IceClan." Wildstar answered. A tabby cat walked up to the two.

"Hey, Wildstar, how's it going?" he mewed. Wildstar dipped his head.

"Just fine, Treefur. Look, this is my latest apprentice, Frostpaw." Frostpaw dipped his head to Treefur. "Frostpaw, this is Treefur, my good friend and IceClans deputy." Treefur shook his head.

"Not any more I'm not. I retired to the elders half a moon ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not! Now I can finally get some piece and quite." Treefur joked. Wildstar chuckled.

"Who succeeded you?"

"Stoneheart."

"No kidding? That fat old cat?"

"Ah come on, give him a brake, he's not so bad. Every cat knows he's wanted the job for ages." Treefur touched noses with Wildstar and padded away.

"Now, I must take my seat and begin the gathering." Wildstar mewed as he ran forward and bounded up the great stump. Once all five leaders were gathered, Wildstar let out a yowl to begin the gathering. The cats in the clearing quieted down.

"Cats from all Clans," Wildstar called out, "Welcome to this gathering. The moon is bright and the air is warm. Now, who would like to begin?" Wildstar turned to his fellow leaders. No cat moved. "I guess I will." Wildstar mewed. "There is very little to report this evening. The squirrels run thick within our forest, training goes smoothly, and our warriors are prepped for their duties. Robinstar, would you car to speak next?" Robinstar nodded.

"Sure." Wildstar took a step back and allowed Robinstar to stand at the head of the stump. "EarthClan also has little to report. There are plenty of rabbits within our territory. As greenleaf comes to and end, we shall be well prepared for leaf fall." Robinstar turned to Wildstar. "I do have one question for you, however. Our territories share a small stream; I ask you, how is it running within your forest?"

"It runs full." Wildstar answered.

"That's odd. Because in our valley the stream has dried up, I was wondering if it had done the same to you." Wildstar shook his head.

"No, but I shall check it myself tomorrow. Might I send a warrior to your camp to discuss any matters?" Robinstar nodded.

"Yes, you do that." he mewed and stepped back.

"I shall go next." Quickstar declared and strode forward. "RockClan fares well. Our apprentice training has sped up and a new litter of kits have been born. This is good," Quickstar cranked his neck around and glared at Wildstar, "We lost many fine warriors to our war with LeafClan last leafbare." Wildstar shrugged.

"It's your own fault. Teach these new warriors not to hunt on our territory." Quickstar sniffed and stepped back. Blizzardstar took his place.

"MistClan fares well also." he mewed. "The shadowy glades keep us safe and hidden." Blizzardstar blinked. "But there is one order of business I must share with you. Whitepelt, my mother, has returned to the Clans. I have allowed her to live with us at our camp." Mews of surprise erupted from the cats below. Crystalstar looked horrified.

"How could you do this?" she spat.

"How could I not?" Blizzardstar retorted. "She's our mother."

"She's a rouge, banished from the Clans."

"Correction, she was banished from IceClan. Not MistClan."

"Get rid of her."

"If it wasn't for her, neither of us would be alive!"

"It's because of her that I must live with these scars on my body and the scars on my past." Blizzardstar shook his head regrettably.

"I know working your way up in your Clan wasn't easy." He mewed quietly.  
"It wasn't for me either. Why don't you come visit her? She was ever so proud to learn that the two of us became Clan leaders." Crystalstar shook her head.

"No." she stated calmly. Blizzardstar dipped his head and took a step back so that Crystalstar might come forward.

"IceClan has a new deputy," she began, "Treefur has retired to the elders and Stoneheart is our new deputy." Mews of congratulations followed her words. "Prey runs in profusion, and that is all IceClans has to say."

Chapter thirty six

Frostpaw had another terrible dream that night. When his eyes opened, Frostpaw found himself standing in a large hollow. Four great oaks towered over him. The place looked distinctly like the fourtrees gathering place Firestar had described to him. This was where Scourge killed Tigerstar, and where Firestar killed Scourge. Frostpaw was once again unable to control his body. He looked around with his eyes; there were many cats gathered, more than Frostpaw had even seen at a gathering. The throng of cats were split off into two groups. One was behind Frostpaw, the other, was behind a ginger tom, Frostpaw recognized a younger looking Firestar. Standing next to Frostpaw was Bone; Frostpaw remembered him from the last dream. Just in front of him stood another cat, he was huge, dark with long curving claws and gleaming amber eyes. This cat looked outraged. Frostpaw gulped.

"Traitor!" the dark cat yowled and leapt at Frostpaw with unsheathed claws. Before he had time to think, Frostpaw's body moved nimbly to one side. His dream form lashed out at the dark cat's shoulder, unbalancing him and causing him to crash the ground. Frostpaw imbedded his claws into the amber eyed cat's throat, and drew them down to his tail. A nasty choking sound erupted from the dark cat's throat. He clawed at the ground as his life fluids poured from his torn belly. Frostpaw knew what was going on. The cat he'd just killed had to be Tigerstar. Frostpaw was Scourge once more. Tigerstar lay still for a few heartbeats, and then the life flowed back into him as he struggled once more. This repeated eight more times before Tigerstar finally died and lay still. Frostpaw couldn't move and had to watch as the enemy of the forest was brutally killed nine times. The cats behind Frostpaw began to prowl forward. He raised his bloodied forepaw and they stopped. Firestar shook his head.

"We don't want to control you," he mewed, "All we want is to lead our lives in peace. We're sorry that Tigerstar brought you here with lies. Please feel free to hunt before you go home." There was a pause. Scourge must have been speaking. Frostpaw wondered why in his dream he didn't talk. Firestar's eyes widened with shock. Frostpaw wondered what Scourge could possibly have said to horrify Firestar that much. Frostpaw's vision was beginning to blur. Everything took a different shape. Frostpaw found himself sitting beside a river. It was dark; the stars twinkled across the sky. Frostpaw heard a cat approach. He didn't recognize the scentless cat, but Scourge apparently did, for he relaxed and re-sheathed his claws. The newcomer was a black she-cat with emerald green eyes that had an unnatural glow to them. She padded forward and sat close to Frostpaw.

"You know," she mewed quietly, "When Tigerstar leapt at you, I thought you were finished. He was so big and strong, I didn't think you'd make it." Frostpaw's head turned and looked at the she-cat. "But I know now nothing can kill you." she continued. "I know now no one can defeat Scourge." The she-cat rested her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't going to tell you this just yet, but, I'm pregnant with our kits." she whispered softly. "That's why I can't fight by your side tomorrow, for the safety of your children I must return to the town." Frostpaw bent down and licked the top of her head. Her fur was as cold as ice.

Frostpaw's eyes opened. It was still dark. The other apprentices were tucked away in their nests, breathing deeply. Frostpaw remembered what the she-cat had said. She was pregnant with kits, Scourge's kits. But that had been seasons ago. Frostpaw knew he wasn't one of those kits. And Scourge had died the next day. _How is Scourge my father?_ Frostpaw remembered Firestar's own disbelief about his heritage. But once he talked with Moonscar, he too had agreed it was the truth. What did Moonscar say to him? Frostpaw stood up and crawled outside the apprentices den. The camp was deserted, save for one cat. Even from the back, Frostpaw recognized Moonscar's form. Moonscar turned and faced Frostpaw.

"You've been having strange dreams, haven't you." he mewed knowingly. Frostpaw nodded.

"I have. There memories aren't they, Scourge's memories? How is it that I share them? I'm starting to get sick of all these ambiguities." Moonscar nodded.

"Yes, they are memories. They are _your_ memories." Frostpaw narrowed his eyes.

"How?"

"Frostpaw, do you know what the Dark Forest is?" Moonscar asked him. Frostpaw shook his head. "It's essentially hell, the place evil cats' end up once they die. This is where Scourge is now. For reasons I'll keep to myself, I journeyed to the Dark Forest. Don't ask me how I got there, I just did. Whether by fortune or bad luck I ran into none other than Scourge himself. He must have been raring for a fight because he attacked me. I grabbed hold of him in my mouth, but I was cast out of the Dark Forest and back into this world. I suddenly realized I was still holding onto something. It was you, Frostpaw, a tiny black kit. Scourge is not your father. Scourge is you. That's why you're having these dreams, these memories. They are your memories, memories from different life." Frostpaw didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? Frostpaw shook his head.

"I also learned that Scourge had kits." Frostpaw informed Moonscar, "Real kits."

Moonscar nodded.

"That is correct."

"Well, who were they? Where are they?"

"Scourge had two kits, Frostpaw, both ginger she-cats who favored their father. They took over BloodClan."

"Wait, you mean BloodClan still exist?"

"Oh, yes. Though Scourge was killed, a new leader rose up and collected what remained of BloodClan into an organized community once more. Scourge's daughters, your daughters, were named Curse and Jinx. They didn't like the idea of being led by the new cat. At a young age, Jinx challenged the current leader for his position. There was a one on one fight. Though she was only six moons old, Jinx managed to kill the leader and became leader herself with her sister as her second in command. As the seasons went by, Jinx grew distrustful of Curse. In the end, she ordered her to be killed. The kit's mother, her name was Isha by the way, she learned of this and helped Curse to escape. Once Jinx learned of her mother's treachery, she…well, lets just say she attempted to kill her mother, but failed. Isha escaped herself and that about sums it up." Frostpaw's head was spinning.

"What happened to Curse?" he dared to ask. Moonscar leaned in close so that their foreheads were touching. Moonscar's fur was as icy as Isha's

"You killed her, Frostpaw." Moonscar mewed ominously. "Remember that ginger she-cat that attacked you and Wildstar? The one who's belly you slit open? That was her."

Chapter thirty seven

Moonscar wove his way among the bone piles of the death cat realm. He'd already sorted with Choke, and had only just hunted with ThunderClan the other day; it would be rude of him to show up again so soon. There was seemingly nothing for him to do. As he circled around a particularly large bone pile, his head collided with another cat's.

"Sorry." Moonscar mumbled.

"Shut up!" the other cat snapped back. Moonscar glared at him as he strode away. _Seriously, why do I come down here?_ Moonscar wondered to himself. _I should just stay with Choke all day and night. _Moonscar stumbled upon a small dip in the ground, a ditch. Many cats sat inside, most of them were of the Blood Eye Clan. Moonscar began to scan them, wondering if he might spot Bloodrose. His gaze rested on a cat who looked back steadily. The cat leaned over to a tom sitting next to him and mewed,

"Hey Killquick, isn't that your son?"

_Killquick! _Moonscar remembered his father's name. Killquick turned around and glared at him.

"Who, the Moon Eye with the funny looking white fur?" he meowed "Yeah that's him." Killquick turned back around and continued his conversation with the other Blood Eye cats. Moonscar continued to watch his father. Killquick must have sensed Moonscar staring at him, because he whipped his head around and returned his gaze.

"What are you staring at?" he sneered.

"Nothing." Moonscar mumbled.

"Funny, because it looks like you're staring at me."

"Like I said, nothing."

"Well aren't you hilarious you little creep. Get out of my way." Killquick mewed as he walked up to Moonscar and shoved him roughly to the side. Moonscar growled and swatted at the side of his head in return. Killquick's eyes narrowed as he leered at Moonscar.

"If you were a mortal, I'd damn your soul to the Dark Forest." he hissed.

"Don't live under the impression that I wouldn't do the same to you, father." Moonscar retorted. Killquick snarled.

"Oh yeah, what did I ever do to you that was so bad?"

"I could give you a long list." Moonscar growled. "You practically left me for dead on the world below."

"So? I do that to all my children, I don't see any of them complaining. What I did to you was a favor. You had all those cats to yourself, yet you didn't harm a single one of them. Why? My other sons and daughter didn't seem to have a problem. Your littermate, what's her name, Bloodynose? She killed everyone I left her with. I've had many kits, what's-your-face, far more than I care to count. Yet none of them were as big a failure as you. You're a disgrace, a mockery to all death cats everywhere. You're a pathetic spineless mouse killer. You're no better than a mortal; you don't have the guts to kill properly. Stick to preying on fleas, that's all you'll ever be good for." Killquick finished his speech with a spit and continued on his way. Moonscar was infuriated. His blood boiled. He raced down to the world below and ripped every mortal cat he saw to shreds. He piled what remained of their corpses together into one bloody pulp. As he walked through the forest he tore down every tree that got in his way. A startled squirrel ran across his path. Moonscar imploded its head with his mind. Its skull and brains splattered over the ground.

Then Moonscar came across a twoleg, a human as Choke called them. It was sitting in the grass with its back turned to him. Moonscar had never killed a twoleg before. He sent his mind forward, intending to rip its heart from its chest, but nothing happened. Moonscar tried again, but his powers still had no effect. Moonscar angrily whipped around and walked back the way he'd come.

"Why am I walking?" Moonscar wondered aloud. He quickly teleported himself to the Pools of Vision. Choke glared at him as he aproached.

"Why do you let your father's words have such an effect on your mind?" he questioned Moonscar. "That's what true weakness is, Moonscar, you let him control you. You did exactly what he wanted you to do. You're better than that. You are stronger than any death cat. Remember that next time." Moonscar nodded, feeling embarrassed by what he did. Moonscar sat beside Choke and let his temper die down. He glowered at his paws. They were stained red. Moonscar flung the gore off his pelt with his mind. Choke hissed.

"Not on me, thanks." he mewed edgily.

"Sorry." Moonscar apologized. Choke grunted.

"Choke?" Moonscar began.

"Yes?"

"Why do my powers have no effect on humans?" Choke looked at him in surprise.

"You…tried to kill a human?" Choke glanced up at the purple clouds. "Moonscar, you idiot, you can't do that. Why do you think were called death cats?" Moonscar shrugged.

"Because we look like cats?"

"No, because we don't have control over anything above cats, Moonscar. Honestly, I think you're the only death cat who's ever tried to kill a human."

"I doubt that." Moonscar mumbled. Choke snorted.

"Listen, this world has a hierarchy. There are mice, then there are mortal cats, then reapers, and then there are humans. Humans are above us. Learn it." Moonscar pondered this.

"Are you saying a human could kill me?" Choke shook his head.

"No, its not like that." he mewed.

"Oh, I see." Moonscar replied. Choke sighed.

"No, I don't think you do." Moonscar rolled his eyes at his friend.

Chapter thirty eight

Frostpaw sat with his eyes closed. His senses were highly attuned. He felt every heartbeat shake his body. The wind changed, it began to blow his fur in another direction. Frostpaw smelled a squirrel, but he was to busy to worry about that. Frostpaw was waiting, waiting for something to happen. Something landed in front of his paws. From the small thump it made, Frostpaw guessed it was small and light. It smelled woodsy.

"An acorn." Frostpaw mewed.

"Correct." Wildstar replied. Something else dropped at his paws. It was about the same size, but obviously weighed more.

"A small stone." Frostpaw reported.

"Yes." Wildstar praised him. A third item dropped at his paws. It was so light that Frostpaw couldn't feel it, but he heard the grass twitch slightly.

"A leaf?" Frostpaw guessed. Wildstar chuckled.

"Congratulations, Frostpaw, you've passed." Wildstar mewed warmly. Frostpaw opened his eyes. Sure enough, before him lay an acorn, a stone, and a leaf. Frostpaw beamed up at his mentor. "Your training draws to an end, Frostpaw, there is little more I can teach, you. There is little more that you need to know." Frostpaw stared at his mentor quizzically.

"But it's only been three moons." he protested, "Isn't standard warrior training around six?" Wildstar nodded.

"Yes, standard warrior training is because it requires learning and perfecting more battle moves. You, however, only need the few I've taught you."

"But…but you can't make me a warrior so soon, can you? I mean, won't everyone else get suspicious?"

"Yes, you are correct; I must keep you as an apprentice for at least three more moons. But we've trained everyday save for two. You hunt so well because you don't rely on your eyes to gauge where your prey is. Other warriors take moons to perfect their hunting skills. You're small and quick; that will make you hard to grab hold off and I've taught you how to escape any foe. You know three perfect battle moves to help you defeat any adversary. The only thing you have left to do is practice. Think about it, with only so little to master you will become a terror on the battle field. Other warriors must familiarize themselves with dozens of moves and maneuvers. You and I, we keep it simple and deadly.

You are already a wonderful strategist and a master tactician. Believe me, I would know. You're senses work perfectly; they have grown keen by constantly testing them to their limits." Wildstar was interrupted by a call from across the clearing.

"Hey, Frostpaw!" It was Windpaw followed by his mentor. Windpaw ran up to his foster brother. "Hi Frostpaw. Flamepelt is going to show me how to unbalance any cat. Has Wildstar taught you how to do that yet? Maybe we could train together." Windpaw glanced hopefully at the two warriors.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Flamepelt mewed as he walked up the apprentices. "You could warm yourselves up with a fighting bout. How about it, Wildstar?" Frostpaw knew Wildstar would politely refuse. It had always been the same way. Wildstar wanted to keep Frostpaw's training secret. Whenever another pair showed up at the great clearing to train, Wildstar would discreetly take Frostpaw into a quieter part of the forest.

"I agree." Wildstar mewed. Frostpaw glanced at his mentor in surprise. "Poor Frostpaw hasn't had anyone else to fight besides old Wildstar. This would be good for both of them." Frostpaw spirits soared at the obvious challenge Wildstar was giving him. "Remember, keep your claws sheathed," Wildstar bent low to Frostpaw, "And your eyes shut." he whispered quietly. The two warriors padded a safe distance away. Frostpaw rolled his shoulders, ready for an opponent other than Wildstar. He slowed his breathing, shut his eyes, and waited. Nothing happened.

"Frostpaw, stop messing around and open your eyes." Windpaw mewed impatiently. Frostpaw did no such thing. "Flamepelt, why is Frostpaw acting like a mousebrain?" It was Wildstar who answered.

"Windpaw, you opponent is obviously at a disadvantage, now is the opportune time to strike."

"But he's not even taking this seriously."

"Then why don't you make him? Show him what you can do. Maybe if he senses a challenge, he will react." Frostpaw chuckled inwardly; Wildstar was sending Windpaw straight to the snake pit. Frostpaw felt Windpaw kick off with his hind legs, he was leaping towards him. Frostpaw quickly leapt back, safely out of range.

"Hey, how'd you know what I was doing?" Windpaw questioned.

"Don't talk, Windpaw, fight!" Wildstar snapped. Windpaw did as he was told and swatted at Frostpaw's head. Frostpaw had sensed the shift in his weight and ducked. Windpaw hesitated again. Frostpaw listened Windpaw's breathing and guessed where his head was. He lashed out with his forepaw and hit Windpaw squarely on the side of the head. Windpaw growled and leapt at him once more. He was already standing too close to Frostpaw for him to leap back, so instead he rolled over onto one side and brought himself up again. Frostpaw heard Windpaw turn and charge at him. Frostpaw jumped to one side and landed a blow and Windpaw's hindquarters as he sped by. Frostpaw heard Flamepelt whisper accusingly to Wildstar,

"Hey, what'd you do, teach him to see with his eyes closed?" Wildstar didn't answer. Frostpaw felt Windpaw's weight suddenly even out amongst his limbs. _Is he in the hunter's crouch? _Frostpaw wondered. It became increasingly hard for Frostpaw to feel Windpaw's movements._ If he's in the hunter's crouch, then he won't be able to move as fast as me. Even though I can't feel him, as long as I keep moving he shouldn't be able to catch me. And if he drops out of the crouch to rush me, I'll be able to feel him coming. Simple,_ Frostpaw started to back away, _I hope. _Frostpaw had been impressed that his friend was at least trying a different tactic this time. He felt Windpaw's breath on his nose; Frostpaw had been moving to slow. Frostpaw turned and ran in the other direction before Windpaw could touch him. Windpaw gave up on his crouch and chased after him. Frostpaw was faster, but he knew sooner or later he would have to do something. Frostpaw stopped suddenly-his paws skidded forward a mouselength-and turned. Windpaw kept charging at him full speed. Frostpaw's mind screamed for him to open his eyes, but Frostpaw's body didn't listen. Time seemed to slow down as Windpaw sped at him. Frostpaw wasn't quite sure how he got the timing right, but he did. Once he was within range, Frostpaw lashed out with a forepaw at the side of Windpaw's head. Windpaw's entire body was shoved to the side as he was forced to veer in the other direction. Windpaw stumbled and rolled across the great clearing for about a foxlength. Frostpaw didn't hear him get up. He opened his eyes. Windpaw was sprawled on one side and didn't move.

"Windpaw, you okay?" Frostpaw called out.

"Ouch." Windpaw whimpered. Flamepelt and Wildstar walked over to him.

"Come on, Windpaw, get up." Frostpaw nudged his foster brother. Windpaw raised his head.

"Damn it, Frostpaw, you gave me whiplash." Windpaw replied weakly.

"Windpaw, we don't talk like that." Flamepelt scolded his apprentice. Windpaw ducked his head.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Come on," Flamepelt continued, "Let's get to work on that unbalancing technique." Windpaw groaned.

"Ooh, I feel like I could sleep for a moon." Windpaw whined.

"That's too bad; you're the one who wanted to fight in the first place. Let's hop to it." Windpaw reluctantly got to his paws and shook his pelt.

"Good fight, Frostpaw," he mewed cheerily, "Flamepelt will you teach me to fight like that?" Flamepelt looked like he didn't know how to reply.

"Um, I'll teach you everything I know, but I'm not sure what style of combat Frostpaw was using." Flamepelt turned to Wildstar questioningly, but Wildstar wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Come along, Frostpaw, let's go hunting." Frostpaw nodded and obediently followed his mentor out of the clearing.

Chapter thirty nine

Moonscar was out gathering herbs with Leafpool. The ThunderClan medicine cat had grown more trustful of Moonscar. That was good, the rest of the Clan was sure to follow. The two cats were gathering tansy. Plants wilted whenever Moonscar touched them, but he could care twice as much as any cat with his mind. He'd left Leafpool behind and began to search around a mossy clearing. That's when he detected another cat nearby. Moonscar quickly let the herbs he'd been carrying drop the ground. Moonscar looked around and saw a pair of amber eyes glinting at him from underneath the brambles on the far side of the clearing.

It was Lionblaze, a most interesting cat. Moonscar returned his gaze. Lionblaze blinked and crawled out from underneath the brambles. His golden pelt reminded Moonscar of Wildstar. He walked forward until he was standing a foxlength from Moonscar. Moonscar flicked his ears. Lionblaze twitched his tail. They silently watched each other for many long heartbeats. Moonscar was about ready to turn and leave when Lionblaze finally mewed,

"You're the cat who brought Frostpaw here, right?" Moonscar nodded.

"I am."

Lionblaze's eyes narrowed.

"He fights well. Did you mentor him?"

"No, I did not teach him."

"Who did?"

"A friend of mine," Moonscar replied, "I'd rather not tell you his name. Anyways, he's to far away for him to teach you." Lionblaze's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"You said yourself you were impressed with Frostpaw's technique _and_ you asked who his mentor was. It's not that hard to figure out, Lionblaze." Lionblaze nodded.

"How fast are you?" he asked suddenly.

"Faster than you." replied Moonscar.

"Really." Lionblaze mewed disbelievingly. "How many battle moves do you know?"

"I learned quite a few when I was your age, but I don't fight with battle moves.

"Then how-"

"It's of little consequence." Moonscar interrupted him. Lionblaze nodded.

"Maybe you could teach me a little of what you know?" Moonscar pondered this. _Why not? It would annoy Hollyleaf_. Moonscar for some reason found that to be incredibly funny. Moonscar shook his head however.

"No, I think you've had plenty of mentors." Lionblaze recoiled slightly as if struck. "And some are less trustworthy than others." Moonscar continued. Lionblaze snorted.

"My mentors mean no harm."

"Oh really?" Moonscar sneered. "They might teach you for free now, but sooner or later, Tigerstar will start asking for things in return. Kill this cat, he'll say, and I'll teach you a new move." Lionblaze shook his head irritably.

"He'd never do that. Besides, I'd never agree to it."

"Oh no? He's got you completely under his control. Every time he comes running up to you with a new battle move, you're his."

"That's not true." Lionblaze mewed uncertainty.

"Prove it. What if I was to tell you I'm willing to teach you something?" Lionblaze's ears pricked forward.

"Really?"

Moonscar chuckled.

"See what I mean, Lionblaze?" Lionblaze realized his mistake and ducked his head. He clawed at the ground angrily.

"There's nothing you could teach me anyways." He muttered.

"That's what you think." Moonscar mewed. With immortal speed, he ran up to Lionblaze and smacked him on one side of the head. At the same time, Moonscar shoved Lionblaze with his mind in the same direction so that he went flying for two foxlengths. To Lionblaze, it would appear as if Moonscar swatted him so hard and far with only a single paw swipe. Lionblaze gathered himself up and stared at Moonscar.

"How'd you do that?" his voice was high with disbelief. Moonscar shrugged.

"And what would you do with such knowledge, Lionblaze?" Lionblaze sighed.

"I'd use it for the better of my Clan." he replied strongly. Moonscar sniffed and started in the direction of the ThunderClan camp, not bothering to collect his herbs.

Moonscar had said his goodbyes to Firestar, and left to sort with Choke. Once he was done, Moonscar wandered around the death cat realm for the umpteenth time with nothing to do. He could always go to LeafClan, but the respect those warriors gave him always made him feel uncomfortable. They'd probably bug him with questions anyway, so Moonscar decided to stay away.

"S'up Moonscar." a deep voice mewed from above. Moonscar looked atop a bone pile and saw Burningheart lying with his paws neatly tucked under him. Moonscar nodded to him.

"Hey Burningheart." he replied. Burningheart licked a paw.

"I heard you about ripped your father's head off the other day." Burningheart mewed with amusement.

"Yeah," Moonscar agreed, "He about did the same to me." Burningheart chuckled.

"Well that sucks, what happened?"

Moonscar didn't answer. Burningheart shrugged.

"Fine, don't tell me."

Moonscar glanced at Burningheart curiously.

"What do you care?" he pried. Burningheart yawned.

"You're right, I don't. Forget I said anything."

Moonscar chuckled. "Wow, you're real friendly, aren't you?" Burningheart rolled over onto his back.

"Meh, I was nice to you on your first day, don't get used to it."

"That you were." Moonscar conceded. "Hey, Burningheart."

"Yeah?"

"Where do all these bones come from?" Burningheart knocked of a bone with his paw.

"Beats me, you'd have to ask someone older, they've been here for as long as I remember."

"And how old are you?"

"Hell if I know. I lost track a really long time ago."

Moonscar nodded and continued on his way, determined to find something to do.

Chapter forty

"Ah, it feels great to get out and stretch my legs for once." Shadowpelt mewed cheerily as he and Frostpaw walked through the forest. "Honestly, it's not that I don't enjoy your company, Frostpaw, you're my favorite cat, but why does everyone insist on giving me an escort? I may be old, but I'm not a fool."

"You don't always have to be a fool to get into trouble." Frostpaw replied.

"I wasn't kitted yesterday, Frostpaw, I know that." Shadowpelt snapped back. Frostpaw gave the elder a mischievous glance.

"Then why are you complaining?" Frostpaw retorted.

"Because I…oh wait." Shadowpelt realized he'd talked himself into a corner. "Don't be rebuking your elders, young cat, that's what I always say." he mewed hastily to hide his embarrassment. Frostpaw laughed.

The leaves crunched loudly as the two cats trekked through the forest. Frostpaw wondered what he and Wildstar would do later. _Wildstar says there's little more for him to teach me. He says all there's left to do is practice. Is that all I'm supposed to do for three moons? I know all the skills I need to defeat any cat, but suppose I have to fight a badger? Surely that requires different battle techniques. Why hasn't Wildstar taught me any of those?_ Frostpaw remained pensive all the way to twolegplace. He and Shadowpelt had reached one end of the forest, Frostpaw was about ready to turn around and head the way they'd came when he realized Shadowpelt had his attention on something else. His ears were pricked forward, and his gaze was locked on a young squirrel picking its way through a twoleg garden. Frostpaw knew what Shadowpelt was thinking.

"Forget it Shadowpelt, it's on the other side of the fence."

"Don't think an old cat can hunt, huh?"

"Shadowpelt, it's in a twoleg garden, we don't need it."

"Preys, prey, Frostpaw, we need all we can get." Shadowpelt dropped into the hunters crouch and began to unsteadily prowl forward.

"Shadowpelt, come back!" Frostpaw ordered the elder. Shadowpelt was no longer listening. He was too intent on his prey. The wired fence had a small tear near the bottom, large enough for a cat to crawl through. Shadowpelt headed towards it and began to squeeze through.

"Shadowpelt." Frostpaw hissed through clenched teeth. Shadowpelt managed to get his head through the hole, but stopped. He grunted as he tried to twist the rest of his body through.

"Oh great, I'm stuck." He growled.

"Shadowpelt, keep your voice down!" Frostpaw mewed angrily from the trees. Shadowpelt tried moving again and let out a furious yowl.

"Argh, it cut me!" Shadowpelt hissed. Frostpaw heard a banging sound from inside the twoleg nest. Frostpaw wasn't sure what to do. Should he try and pull the elder free, or wait where he was? Frostpaw didn't have to worry for long. Something on the side of the nest swung open and a grown twoleg appeared. In its paws was a shiny black stick. The twoleg walked over to where Shadowpelt was still struggling. Shadowpelt looked up at the twoleg and hissed. Frostpaw could see blood rolling off his flank. The twoleg raised the stick up to its eye, and pointed it at the elder cat. There was a loud crack which made Frostpaw jump. Shadowpelt shuddered once and lay still. Frostpaw could smell something like fire.

The twoleg reached down and tore Shadowpelt's body free of the fence. The twoleg then swung a section of the fence open and began to walk towards the forest, right where Frostpaw lay crouched underneath a bush. Frostpaw held his breath as the twoleg tossed Shadowpelt's body among the trees and began to walk back towards the nest. Frostpaw didn't move until the twoleg was out of sight, back inside the nest. Once the flap had shut, Frostpaw slowly cranked his head around and looked at Shadowpelt. The elder lay unmoving, and Frostpaw couldn't feel his heartbeat. Frostpaw stood up and walked on over to him. Vast amounts of blood poured from just above his shoulder. Frostpaw prodded the old cat.

"Shadowpelt?" he asked halfheartedly. Shadowpelt didn't respond. Frostpaw grabbed Shadowpelt by the nape of his neck and began to drag the elder back to camp. Frostpaw dreaded reaching home. What was he going to say to Wildstar? He'd promised the other elders he would take care of Shadowpelt; his respect for them made him fear their possible outrage.

Frostpaw also wondered what the twoleg had done to the old tom. Shadowpelt had said he'd cut himself on the fence, but he was bleeding too heavily from his shoulder for it to be a simple cut. Frostpaw dropped Shadowpelt and inspected his body. Shadowpelt had been bleeding from two spots. One was the wound above his shoulder; the other was a cut along his flank. That meant the twoleg had caused one of the wounds, but how. Frostpaw hadn't seen anything touch him. He looked at the wound above Shadowpelt's shoulder again, but it was bleeding too heavily for him to see anything. Frostpaw picked up Shadowpelt and began to drag him home once more.

Frostpaw had to struggle to get Shadowpelt's body through the fern tunnel. Shocked mews filled the air as Frostpaw dragged his body to the center of the clearing. Slashclaw swore and left to find Wildstar. Beetlefur ran up and dug his nose into Shadowpelt's bloodstained fur.

"Oh father, how did this happen to you?" he muttered sadly. He turned and glared at Frostpaw. "What happened? You said you'd protect him!" he spat. Though his accusations stung, Frostpaw remained calm and remembered what Wildstar had once told him._ Cats are often blinded by emotion. They don't think straight and will often only believe what they want to hear. If you can't offer words of comfort, the best thing to do is remain silent if you can. _Frostpaw didn't reply. He would tell Wildstar what happened first. Wildstar rushed out of his den and slowed to a stop as he neared Shadowpelt. He shook his head sadly.

"A dark day indeed." he mewed quietly. He turned to Frostpaw. There was no anger in his green gaze, just a grim knowing look.

"What happened?"

Frostpaw took a deep breath. "Shadowpelt and I were walking through the forest when we reached twolegplace. Shadowpelt spotted a squirrel in a garden and went to catch it. I told him not to go, but he wouldn't listen. He was about to crawl through the fence when he got stuck. He cut himself and yowled loudly. A twoleg came out of the nest carrying a long black stick. He pointed it at him and there was a thunderous crack. I don't know what happened, but Shadowpelt was killed." Wildstar nodded wisely.

"I see." he mewed once Frostpaw had finished. "Shadowpelt is bleeding from two locations, isn't that right, Mousenose?" Mousenose looked up from her inspection of Shadowpelt's body and nodded.

"Yes, there's a cut along his flank and what looks like a punctured wound above his shoulder." she reported.

"I'm guessing the one along his flank is the cut he received from the fence." Eagleheart added.

"Then what caused the shoulder wound?" Wildstar mewed to himself. "Mousenose, take a closer look at it." Wildstar turned back to Frostpaw. "Was there anything else? Something you saw, something you scented?" Frostpaw nodded.

"I thought I smelled fire, right after the cracking noise."

"Did you see anything? Perhaps something come out of the stick?"

Frostpaw shook his head.

"No, I didn't see anything."

"Hmm, then what happened?" Wildstar whispered.

"Wildstar, come look at this." Eagleheart mewed. Wildstar turned, and Frostpaw watched as Mousenose put her mouth to Shadowpelt's shoulder wound. She tugged forward and spat something out. To Frostpaw, it looked like a blood covered stone, but it was too shiny, and it wasn't shape like any stone he'd ever seen. Wildstar bent forward and gave it a sniff. He turned back to Frostpaw.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't see anything come from the stick?"

Frostpaw nodded his head. "I'm positive."

Wildstar turned back to the tiny object.

"I think you're mistaken. This must have shot out and impaled Shadowpelt. Perhaps it happened too fast for you to see. It's funny," Wildstar mewed more quietly, "How could something so small kill a cat?" He shook his head and meowed more loudly, "We shall hold vigil for Shadowpelt tonight. He was a loyal cat. Long was his life, unthinkable was his death. Let us remember him as the proud warrior he was." The Clan murmured their agreement as they began to share tongues with Shadowpelt for the last time.

Chapter forty one

Moonscar sat in the stone hollow observing ThunderClan life as it went by. The third patrol of the day was leaving, Moonscar had been on one just that morning. Most of the cats ignored Moonscar, one or two tried at a conversation with him, but his short simple answers revealed nothing so they gave up. A squealing noise made him turn towards the nursery. The two eldest kits, Toadkit and Rosekit, chased each other around the camp. Moonscar remembered everything about his kithood. He spent most his time following Wildstar and Silvertail as they played together. Those two were always there to help him whenever he was unsure of something, and that was pretty much all the time.

Moonscar continued to stare at the two kits, lost in thought. The kits noticed him staring at them and stopped playing to stare back. Moonscar blinked at them. Rosekit nudged her brother.

"Go talk to him." she mewed quietly.

"No you." Toadkit protested. The two kits started to scuffle again. In the end, they decided to speak to him at the same time. The siblings walked up to him hesitantly. It was Toadkit who spoke.

"You're not from here, right?"

"No, I'm not." Moonscar replied. The kits nodded; they already knew this to be true.

"Do you have any stories?" Rosekit asked hopefully.

_The only stories I know would give you nightmares, _Moonscar wanted to say. But he didn't.

"I might have a story or two," Moonscar mewed, "But you're going to have to prove yourselves as warriors first." The two kits raised their tails with excitement.

"What do we have to do?" they asked. Moonscar picked up a fallen leaf with his jaws and walked toward the center of the hollow. He set it on the grass and returned to the kits.

"You have to bring me that leaf." Moonscar told them. "Then I'll tell you a story." The kits sniffed at the simple challenge. They slowly began to walk towards the leaf. When they were a mouselength away, Moonscar pushed it a foxlength with his mind. The kits stared at the leaf, bewildered, and then raced to collect it. Moonscar continued to move the leaf so that they never quite touched it. Of course, they were too caught up in the game to notice that there was no wind to blow the leaf, but the older warriors weren't. Dustpelt exited the warriors den and was mesmerized by the self-moving leaf. Once he glanced at Moonscar accusingly, he stopped moving the leaf and allowed the kits to collect it. They proudly carried the leaf back to him and dropped it at his paws.

"There!" they mewed, "Now you have to tell us a story!" Moonscar nodded and struggled to think of something quick.

"Alright," he settled himself down, "Let me tell you a story about…a cat named Demon." Toadkit tipped his head to one side.

"Demon?" he echoed.

"Yes, Demon. He was a large tom with jet black fur. He was strong and powerful, a kittypet who-"

"A kittypet," Rosekit mewed scornfully, "Kittypets can't be strong and powerful."

"Yes," Toadkit agreed, "Why would we want to hear a story about a kittypet?"

"Because he had the heart of the truest warrior." Moonscar informed the kits. "Ever since he was a kit, no one could defeat him in combat. By day he lived his life as a kittypet, but by night, he went out into the wild, and had many adventures, facing many dangers. Once, he defeated three rouges all by himself to protect a queen and her kits. Another time, he had to fight a snake that was so big, it could stretch from one side of the hollow to the next."

"No way!" Rosekit interrupted.

"You better believe it." Moonscar continued. "Do you know how fast snakes are? This snake could snap off your head in half the time it takes to blink."

"Then how did Demon defeat it?" Toadkit queried.

"Well, the snake lived in a burrow in a forest so dark it was called the black forest. When Demon first ran into the snake, it chased him all around the forest. Because he was getting so tired, Demon climbed up the tallest tree he could find. But the snake was stubborn, and decided to wait him out. This was just what Demon had been hoping for. You see, Demon knew that he couldn't face the snake in combat because it was so fast. But he knew that snakes have poor eyesight, and so he camped in the tree until nightfall. Once it was dark, he leapt down from the tree to face the snake. Because we have better night vision, Demon was able to see, while the snake could not. Despite how fast he was, the snake couldn't see Demon, so Demon snuck up behind him and pounced, killing him with a bite to the neck.

The snake had been the darkest fear for all the nearby cats, and now that he was dead, they could all walk the black forest safely. From then on, Demon became known as Demon the Snake Slayer. But Demon's greatest adventure was about to unfold. Once, his twolegs were going to move to a new nest far away. Demon had slept in the forest that night and his twolegs left without him. When Demon awoke the next day and returned to his nest, it was empty. Demon missed his twolegs, and he wondered how he would ever find them. His answer came to him in a dream. In his dream, his mother came to visit him. She told him to follow the brightest star in the sky, and he would find his twolegs again. So the next night, Demon the Snake Slayer set off on his adventure.

He always had to travel by night, when the world was most dangerous. He had to cross many thunderpaths and avoid dozens of twoleg monsters. At the very start of his journey, he was chased by a pack of rabid dogs. All through the night he ran, the dogs never letting up. Then Demon came upon a group of twolegs who were sleeping outside. Did you know that twolegs like to build small fires? Demon spotted the fire the twolegs had built and ran straight for it. Just before he stepped into it, Demon leapt up and flew right over the fire. The dogs were running to fast to stop, and so they ran right into the fire and were burned."

"Did Demon get burned?" Rosekit mewed.

"Yes, he did, on his underbelly to be exact. Most of the fur and flesh had been burnt away, so Demon could hardly walk. He began to bleed heavily, and so he searched for a den where he could rest. He found one dug out underneath the roots of a willow tree right beside a small river. Demon found many odd items inside the den. There were piles of herbs, colorful stones, pretty shells, frog legs, and even fish eyeballs. Demon realized he'd stumbled upon someone else's den, and so he turned to leave. But as he spun around, there was a pretty young she-cat standing at the entrance of the den. This she-cat," Moonscar leaned down to the two kits, "Was a powerful Wiccan."

"A Wiccan?" Toadkit repeated, "What's a Wiccan?"

"A Wiccan is a she-cat that can create many powerful mixtures and compounds using herbs and other materials, mixtures even more powerful than any Clan medicine cat could ever create. A Wiccan could make an old cat young again; they could freeze water into ice. A Wiccan could summon a rainstorm, or breathe fire from their mouths. This particular Wiccan was especially good at making cats fall in love with each other.

Anyways, the she-cat saw that Demon had been brutally injured and offered to heal him. She took wormwood and mouse blood and mixed it together with a yew leaf and elder berries. Lastly, she added a crushed lily petal, as she did with all her special mixtures. Then, she spoke her words of power over the medicine; it was a powerful incantation, one that would not only heal Demon, but make him stronger.

The she-cat then ordered Demon to eat the mixture. He did so hesitantly, not really believing that this would help him, but it did. His burns were healed, his blackened flesh turned pink once again and new fur grew in the places it had been missing. Demon felt rejuvenated, he could hardly wait to set off again, but the she-cat informed him that the spell would fail if he pushed himself too far to soon. The she-cat-"

"Does she have a name?" Rosekit interrupted.

"I'm getting to that, be quite. Yes, Demon asked the Wiccan for her name and she told him it was Lily. Of course, that wasn't her true name, as a Wiccan's name can only be heard and spoken of by other Wiccans, but Lily was the name she used for ordinary cats. Lily offered Demon her den that night so he could rest. Demon stayed with her all throughout the next day, but he did not rest. Instead, he told Lily all about his adventures as a kit in his old twolegplace with his twolegs. He told her how his twolegs had forgotten him behind and how he was following the brightest star in the sky to find them. Lily grew excited, because she had a vision not to long ago while meditating that said a demon would come to lead her to a new home. Lily offered her assistance in Demon's journey, and he agreed. The next night, the two cats set off in the direction of the brightest star.

They eventually came to a river that was nearly five foxlengths across. Demon didn't know how to swim, and so he wondered how they would possibly get across. Remember how I said Wiccan's could freeze water? That's just what Lily did. She walked to the waters edge and breathed upon it. Her breath was so cold you could see it billowing out from her mouth. The water began to freeze into ice, so Lily started to walk across it to the other side, freezing the water as she went.

For a moon the pair traveled in this manner, Demon using his strength in combat, and Lily using her own mystical powers to overcome any obstacle. Then one sunrise, they stumbled upon a dark cave. They decided to sleep the day away in the cave, feeling it was the safest place they could find. They were wrong. Do you know what a bear is?"

The kits shook their heads.

"Well, the closest thing I can relate one to is a badger, only it's a dozen times bigger and about a thousand times more vicious. The bear lived in the cave and had returned from a night of hunting. The bear had not found anything to eat, and so he was extra hungry." The kits gulped and stared up at Moonscar with round wide eyes. By now, a few of the ThunderClan warriors had paused in their duties and were listening to the story as well. "The bear," Moonscar continued, "Was blocking the entrance to the cave, so Demon and Lily were trapped. Lily told Demon she could cast a spell to rescue them, but it would take some time, and so Demon had to distract the bear for as long as he could.

Demon let out a hiss and charged at the bear, right under his belly. He turned over and clung on to his stomach, clawing and biting at whatever he could. The bear reared up on its hind legs and swatted at Demon, throwing him off. Demon knocked his head against a stone and was fazed. He tried to stand, but a wave of vertigo overtook him. Lily was concentrating too hard on her chanting to notice. The bear started to lumber towards her.

Something suddenly happened to Demon. He no longer felt the pain of his banged head; the wound it had created sealed up. The mixture Lily had given him a moon ago was working its magic. Demon rose up and rushed at the bear. He slashed his razor sharp claws at the bear's nose, slicing it open. The bear roared and began to back away, shaking its head from side to side. Demon hissed again, ready for the bear's next attack. The bear looked down at him with beady black eyes. He knew he had a found a challenge. The bear ran up to Demon and swatted him aside with his enormous paw. Demon slammed against the wall of the cave, but was still empowered by Lily's magic.

Demons stood up and leapt atop the bears head, and clamped down on its ear. The bear bellowed as it shook its head from side to side, trying to throw him off. Lily called out, saying her spell was ready. Demon let go of the bear and jumped down. Lily finished chanting her incantation just as the bear was about to snap at Demon. There was a puff of smoke, Demon turned back to look at the bear, but all he saw standing there was a rabbit."

"I want to be a Wiccan!" Rosekit called out gleefully.

"I'm afraid Wiccans are almost nonexistent these days. Anyways, Demon and Lily were nearing the end of their long journey. One night, while following the brightest star in the sky, something lit up within Silverpelt. It looked as if a star were falling right through the sky. Lily said they should follow it, that it meant something important. Demon was eager to find his twolegs, but he owed Lily so much, so he agreed. The pair began to walk in the direction of the falling star; you'll never guess where it led them."

"Where, tell us." Toadkit begged.

"Guess." Moonscar prompted.

"Demon's twolegs?"

"Nope."

"To the sundrown place?" Rosekit suggested.

"Wrong again."

"Ah, come on, won't you tell us?" Toadkit pleaded.

"No, sorry, you'll have to decide for yourselves where Demon and Lily were led too."

"But that's not fair!" Rosekit protested.

"Whatever do you mean? Now _you_ get to decide what happens."

"But that's not nearly as fun as listening to the story."

"Oh yes it is, better even." Moonscar told the kits, "Come up with your own ideas, and then you can share it with your Clan." Moonscar glanced around at the many warriors who had stopped to listen to his story. As soon as he looked at them, they stood up and went back to what they'd been doing. Moonscar chuckled. "I'm afraid I most go now, kits. I'll see you again sometime."

"Good-bye." the kits mewed together. Moonscar gathered himself up and started in the direction of the bramble tunnel. Firestar bounded down from the highledge and stopped him before he reached it.

"Can you stay till nightfall, Moonscar? I want to show you something." Moonscar nodded and looked into Firestar's mind. _He wants to show me the gathering place. I wonder why?_

It had grown dark by the time Firestar led Moonscar around the lake. They talked quietly as they walked, mostly about Moonscar's past life.

"And you say Kara was a kittypet?" Firestar questioned him.

"Yes, she was. When she was a kit, she met and befriended a tom named Fang. He treated her like dirt, like she was a piece of territory. He learned that Kara and I had been seeing each other and grew jealous. He tried to kill me, but I'm a death cat. Nothing can kill me."

"I see," Firestar mewed, "What happened to Fang?"

"I killed him instead." Moonscar stated, "He was a danger to Kara, and so I ended his life." Firestar was silent for a little bit.

"And you loved Kara?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you have any kits?"

"One," Moonscar meowed simply, "Just one."

"Really?" Firestar sounded surprised, "What was its name?"

"Kara named her Moon." Moonscar answered him.

"Kara named her…" Firestar repeated, "You mean you weren't there?"

"No, I didn't know I had a kit until after my eight year journey."

"Oh, that's too bad. Have you met her?"

"Briefly," Moonscar replied, "I've only been with her for less than an hour."

"Then you don't know much about her?"

"On the contrary, Firestar, I know everything about her."

"Oh, that's right." Firestar had forgotten Moonscar was a reaper. "Well, how is she?" Moonscar stood a little taller.

"She is humble, yet brash and fiery. She is both hot and cold. There's steel on her bones and ice water in her veins. Her heart is like stone, hard and strong. There is strength in her walk and in her voice. She is extremely quick and intelligent. Her kithood was short lived, by the time she was five moons old she had the sense and maturity of a seasoned warrior. She had too, you see, because her mother needed looking after. Moon is fiercely determined, and often quick to take offense. She's very literal. She gets the job done and sticks to it the whole way. She lives with Kara as a kittypet, but very much dislikes it. She's distrustful of others and feels uncomfortable when around other cats."

"She sounds tough." Firestar commented. Moonscar glanced at him briefly and noticed the grim look on his face.

"But she's not unkind." Moonscar added. "Wildstar trained her as a warrior; she understands and follows the warrior code. And let me tell you, Wildstar's training is demanding, he doesn't waste his time with fools." Moonscar swelled with pride at his own words. He enjoyed describing his daughter to Firestar. "When she feels the time is right, she will join LeafClan as a proud warrior."

"And a proud warrior she shall be, I'm sure." Firestar agreed. The two cats skirted a twoleg farm and entered a marshy area. Moonscar continually flicked mud off his paws. Firestar led him to a fallen tree which formed a bridge between the shore and a small island in the lake. Moonscar followed the ThunderClan leader as he led the way across and jumped down into the soft sand. In the center of the island was a clearing with a large oak tree at one end.

"This is our gathering spot." Firestar explained to Moonscar. "The Clan leaders sit up among the branches of the tree, and the deputies settle atop the roots. How does it compare with your gathering spot?" Moonscar looked around the glade.

"Well, ours wasn't on an island; it was in a glade where all five Clans territory met. There was a large tree stump, Firestar, the largest you've ever seen, that sat at the head of the clearing. All five leaders sat atop it and addressed the Clans from there." Firestar nodded.

"Yes, fourtrees in the old forest was also in the middle of where all four Clan's territory met. I preferred that, but this isn't so bad. There are plenty of memories here."

"And many more are to come, I'm sure." Moonscar mewed rather darkly. Firestar glanced at him curiously. He sighed quietly.

"Moonscar, how far away is LeafClan?" Moonscar was surprised by the question.

"For a death cat that doesn't stop to eat or sleep, it was about two season's journey."

"Oh, darn, I would have liked to visit LeafClan someday, but I can't be far from my Clan for that long."

"Yes, well, time and distance are not an obstacle when you've got a death cat. If you want to visit the other five Clans, that could be arranged."

"Really, how?" Firestar meowed questioningly, but Moonscar had left Firestar to pad behind the great oak tree. He circled it once, it was certainly big. _I wonder if a Clan could live here. Do the trees on this island hide prey?_ Moonscar began to walk towards the trees when he detected two more cats enter the area. Moonscar poked his head around the oak and was horrified by what he saw. It was Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, somehow back from the dead, surrounding Firestar. Firestar stared at them with wide eyes. Tigerstar sneered at him.

"Why, Firestar, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Are you surprised to see us?" Hawkfrost added icily. Firestar didn't answer.

"You see just how powerful we are, Firestar?" Tigerstar continued, "We've come back from the dead to face you once more. The outcome will be different. You're outmatched and outnumbered. There's no help coming to save you this time; there's no one to get in the way. We've spent all out time training, preparing for this day. You've been lucky before, but no longer. And once you are dead, we shall kill all of ThunderClan, and then every last warrior around the lake. Tell me, Firestar, how many lives have you got left? It doesn't matter. I'll kill you as many times as I have to." Tigerstar took a step towards him. To his credit, Firestar remained as calm as ever. Moonscar had seen that same quite contemplation in Frostpaw and Wildstar.

"It's been too many seasons," Firestar replied evenly, "Why do you insist on holding this grudge like a kit? It's over, Tigerstar." Tigerstar chuckled softly.

"It is over. And you've lost."

"No." Moonscar mewed as he padded out into the open to stand beside Firestar. Moonscar sensed confusion and doubt well up within Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, but it was short lived. Tigerstar dipped his head.

"Good death cat," he mewed smoothly, "This does not concern you. Let us go about our business, I'm sure you'll find the outcome most enjoyable."

"I'll ask you once," Moonscar replied, "Leave this lake and territory forever, or be destroyed." Moonscar was lying. He knew that if he killed Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, he would die, because they meant to kill Firestar. Before anything more could be said, Bloodrose materialized next to Tigerstar.

"Oh, brother," she mewed, "Why must you always ruin my fun?"

"Brother?" Firestar and Tigerstar mewed at the same time.

"Bloodrose," Moonscar gaped at his sister, "You did this?" Bloodrose flicked her ears.

"Of course. I was bored, and these two said they could rain down fear into the hearts of the Clans. It sounded like fun, so I brought them back to life. But you just had to get in the way, didn't you?" Moonscar shook his head.

"Exactly," Tigerstar mewed, "It doesn't matter how many times you kill us, Bloodrose will keep resurrecting us until we are satisfied." Moonscar smirked.

"Wrong, a cat can only be resurrected once." Doubt once again shone on Tigerstar's face.

"No matter, we still outnumber you; Bloodrose will fight by our side."

"Ah, no." Bloodrose corrected Tigerstar, "I said I'd bring you back to life, you're on your own now." Tigerstar looked like he was about to spring on Bloodrose. Hawkfrost turned to Moonscar.

"Really," he mewed, "Why do you insist on protecting Firestar?" Moonscar blinked.

"He's been good to me." Moonscar replied. "And because it's partially my fault this is happening. Now, I'll ask you one last time, leave this land now, or die. It is you're choice." Firestar leaned over to Moonscar.

"Moonscar, they can't be left alive, no matter what they say, they will not rest until every warrior is dead. I can't beat them on my own, I need your help." Moonscar's heart sank. _I can't kill them, I'll die!_ Tigerstar seemed to sense that Moonscar didn't want to kill them.

"Why are you offering us the chance to live? Surely a death cat like you could kill us in a heartbeat." Moonscar sighed.

"I grow tired of killing," he lied, "If you want to live, then leave. Otherwise, yes, I could kill you in a heartbeat." Tigerstar and Hawkfrost didn't move. They didn't want to leave, nor could they attack Firestar for fear of being killed by Moonscar. Moonscar didn't want to kill Tigerstar or Hawkfrost, and Firestar couldn't do anything on his own. Bloodrose was merely going to watch. Everyone was at an impasse. Tigerstar growled.

"Who are you?" he asked Moonscar. Moonscar lifted his chin.

"You want to know, so I shall tell you. I have gorged myself upon endless rivers of flowing blood to slake my thirst. When I grew full, I would retch and start over. I have feasted on the flesh of spiders and beetles in the darkness of night. I have slaughtered countless innocent cats for no greater purpose then to stare them in the eye as they gasp for air, their life fluids pouring from their bodies. I am the definition of anger and hate. Ever since I was a kit, I have been fed lies until I choked. I suffered such pain and loneliness that it would have destroyed any mortal cat. But I am immortal. I have loved only one cat and together we had a daughter. With a bleeding heart, I had to turn them away. My soul still weeps for them. For many cruel seasons I wandered the land in exile, trekking half way across this world to find my place. I've marched to hell and back, all so I could find out where I truly belong. In the end, I belong nowhere, twisted as I've become. My name is whispered in the screech of crows, in the screams of the dying. I was born from hate, and raised by fear. I am Moonscar, half breed of the Moon Eye and Blood Eye Clans of death cats. And I swear that by the time the moon sets, Tigerstar, my fur will be caked with your drying blood." Tigerstar snickered.

"Hey, nice speech, I bet you tell yourself that every night so you can sleep."

"Save it, Tigerstar," Moonscar mewed forcefully, "You can not lie to me. I see the fear inside your heart. Nothing is kept hidden from me, now that you are alive once more. Now I can hurt you, don't you see? By being reborn, you've only weakened yourselves." Anger filled the air. Hawkfrost knew that for some reason Moonscar was reluctant to kill them. He began to walk towards Firestar.

"That's too bad, Moonscar, because I'm killing Firestar anyway." Moonscar growled.

"Stop," he enjoined. Hawkfrost kept walking. _I have no choice, he must die._ Moonscar grasped hold of Hawkfrost's legs with his mind. Hawkfrost could no longer move. He struggled, but it was futile. "Now, you will die." Moonscar whispered to himself. He took control of Hawkfrost's entire body, and began to move everything, his veins, his bones, his internal organs. Hawkfrost's skin began to crawl. Hawkfrost howled as his body squirmed. Suddenly, Hawkfrost just…_exploded. _A wave of red erupted into the sky and splattered over Moonscar and Tigerstar. Tigerstar stared in horror at the empty spot where his son had been standing not a heartbeat before. Moonscar began to feel extremely tired. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he couldn't. He had to finish what he'd started. Moonscar lifted a paw and licked at the bloody pulp that had landed their. He spat it out.

Tigerstar took a step back.

"Alright," he mewed quietly, "I'll do as you say. I'll leave this land and never come back. You have my word." Moonscar shook his head.

"I'd tell you I'm sorry, Tigerstar, but I don't lie." Tigerstar didn't move. "Run, Tigerstar." Moonscar whispered. Tigerstar still didn't move. Moonscar grabbed his neck with his mind. He twisted it so hard and fast that Tigerstar's neck spun all the way around and ripped off. His head rolled a little ways before stopping. Blood spurted from his open neck as his body collapsed. Moonscar felt increasingly weak. Bloodrose sighed.

"Oh, brother," she mewed, "We could have had a lot of fun. But instead you had to kill them. No matter, I tire of this game. I'll see you later." _No you won't, _Moonscar thought worriedly. Bloodrose disappeared, back to the realm of the death cats. Firestar breathed a sigh of relief. Moonscar's legs could no longer hold him up and so he lay down in the bloodstained grass.

"Firestar, I should thank you." he rasped.

"Thank me?" Firestar replied incredulously. "I should be thanking you, you just saved my life. I know those two they would-"

"Firestar be silent and listen!" Firestar heard the desperation in Moonscar's voice and quieted down. "Firestar, I am going to die now."

"But-"

"I know what I said! But what I didn't tell you is if a death cat kills one cat to save the life of another, like I did, we die." Moonscar found it hard to speak. "Firestar, thank you for allowing me to spend time with your Clan, I wanted to do so much more for you, but it's to late now. Maybe now you and your Clan can leave in peace, at least for a little while. Misfortune seems to follow you everywhere, but you always manage to get through it. Why should now be any different? I…I've looked into the future of your Clan. I can't tell you anything for I fear it might become altered. My only advice to you is this: Firestar, lead your Clan. There are no true answers, there are no right decisions. There is no such thing as good and evil, Firestar, it is all a lie. Nothing is true; there are no laws, unless you make it so. That is your duty, Firestar. You must clear the path for what you think is right. If you do, others will follow. There, I've told you all I can. Think of it what you want, make of it what you want. My life, if you can call it that, ends now." Firestar bent to lick the top of his head, but Moonscar held him back with his mind. It proved too much for Moonscar. His life was extinguished.

Chapter forty two

As a death cat, Moonscar had not experienced many things, such as hunger or cold. He thought he had a pretty good idea of what the latter felt like right now, however. Moonscar felt as if he were made of stone, of ice, as if he were an ice covered stone. Moonscar was surprised to find that even after death, he was still conscious. Choke had told him that when a death cat dies, that was it. There was no afterlife for death cats. Then why was Moonscar still able to think? Moonscar suddenly realized he could smell cats. But something about them was different. They smelled of the air and wind, of snow and ice. Moonscar tried looking into their minds, but could not. His powers had been muted. Moonscar felt blind and deaf, not being able to feel the power within himself that he had known from birth.

Moonscar was afraid to open his eyes, fearful that what consciousness he had would wither away if he moved.

"Awaken." A strong voice whispered in his ear. It was now or never. Moonscar snapped his eyes open. Before him sat many cats, their fur and eyes glowed. Moonscar gathered himself up into a sitting position. _StarClan,_ Moonscar realized, _this is their hunting grounds. _Moonscar glanced around the cats that surrounded him, trying to find a familiar face. His gaze rested on Choke.

"Choke," Moonscar mewed to his friend, "Why am I here, what's going on? You said there was nothing after death for a death cat." Choke blinked.

"What I told you," he began, "Was not the whole truth." Moonscar nodded.

"Ah, I see. Then are you offering the full truth now?"

"I am."

"Then please, enlighten me." Moonscar wrapped his tail tightly around his paws as Choke began to speak.

"What I did not tell you was that the afterlives have the power to reject a dead soul. When my friend, Forsakenpaw, died, I tried to send him to every heaven there was. All rejected him because he was a death cat. I had no choice, but to leave him suspended in a state of limbo, a fate worse than wandering the Dark Forest forever." Moonscar's whiskers twitched.

"Then why didn't you send him to the Dark Forest?"

"Because even the Dark Forest rejected him," Choke replied grimly, "There was nothing I could do."

"I see," Moonscar mewed, "But that still doesn't explain to me why I'm here."

"You are here, because StarClan wished to speak with you." Choke dipped his head to the starry cats around him. Five of these cats stood and padded forward so that they stood before Moonscar. Moonscar did not recognize four of them, but the fifth was a gold pelted tom with green eyes, unmistakably Wildstar. Moonscar dipped his head to his foster brother.

"Wildstar, why are you here?" Wildstar didn't immediately respond. He gave Moonscar a long look.

"I am not Wildstar, Moonscar, but Leafstar, the first leader of LeafClan." Moonscar gaped. This Leafstar looked exactly like Wildstar. Moonscar quickly came to his senses.

"Then I take it Wildstar is a descendant of you." Moonscar mewed, "I see the obvious resemblance in both physique and nature. Wildstar was always rebellious, not unlike you." There was amusement in Leafstar's eyes.

"You are correct." Leafstar swept his tail in the direction of the other four cats. "Along with me are my dear friends, Miststar, Rockstar, Icestar, and Earthstar." Leafstar dipped his head to Moonscar and the other four leaders did the same. "We have come," Leafstar mewed, "To thank you. Had you not returned to LeafClan and killed the black squirrel, Zaber, LeafClan would have been destroyed. And though it would have taken a few seasons, the other four Clans would have been wiped out as well. Though almost no one knows of it, you saved all our Clans, and for that, we thank you." Moonscar remained unmoved.

"Yes, but that still doesn't explain why I'm here." he mewed impatiently. Leafstar gave him a knowing look, and the five former leaders stepped back. Four new cats took their place; Moonscar had a pretty good idea as to who they were.

"Moonscar," Though only one voice could be heard, Moonscar knew all four of these cats were speaking. "We are Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar." Moonscar nodded whishing they would hurry up and end his ignorance. "We too, have come to offer you our thanks, for you have also saved our Clans from Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Had you not given up your life in doing so, the two would have formed a small army of rouges and destroyed all our Clans one by one. We are eternally grateful" Moonscar shook his head.

"Well, you shouldn't be, it's partially my fault that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were resurrected. I led Bloodrose right to them." The four cats shook their heads.

"It does not matter," the voice rang out, "You still sacrificed your life for our Clans. You, Moonscar, have saved more Clan cats then any other cat before you. Not even Firestar, noble as he was, did as much as you have, as he has only saved a total of five clans. But you, Moonscar, have protected nine." Moonscar sighed wearily and looked up at the starry sky.

"Yes, but you _still _haven't told me why I'm here. I am quickly growing tired of this seemingly endless praise." The voice chuckled softly. Moonscar failed to see what was so funny.

"Moonscar, death cat, half breed of the Blood Eye and Moon Eye Clans, you are here because we wanted to offer you a place among our ranks. You deserve it, having done so much for the Clans. StarClan welcomes you." Moonscar couldn't believe his ears. He shook his head regretfully.

"You've got to be joking."

"StarClan does not waste their time with jokes, Moonscar." Choke growled. Moonscar couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

"Then they are making a mistake. They should not allow a death cat to be placed among the stars." There was silence. And then, StarClan mewed,

"You do not wish to join StarClan as an honored warrior?"

"I told you it would be a mistake."

"Moonscar," Choke meowed, "It would be a mistake for you to reject this most generous offer. Swallow your negative thoughts and except the truth. Never have you caused the Clans any harm. You've always felt a longing in your heart to be among the Clans, it is what separates you from the other death cats. It is what gave your life a purpose. It is who you are, you can not deny that. That is the reason why you went back to LeafClan. That is the reason why you gave up your life to save Firestar. You are a warrior, Moonscar, honor bound and determined. I believe Sunburst once told you something similar? She said you would always do the best with what you were given. Was she correct?" Moonscar didn't answer.

"Come Moonscar," StarClan mewed, "This where you belong. This is what you have been searching for your entire life. Join us." Moonscar was too choked to speak. He nodded, and took his place among the stars.

Chapter fourty three

It was the morning after Moonscar's death. Frostpaw had awoken before the sun was up. He had thought long and hard, and he felt he was making the right decision. He exited the den and wandered over to the tree stump. He called out a greeting, and ducked inside. Wildstar sat up as his apprentice entered the den.

"Frostpaw, what is it?" Wildstar yawned. Frostpaw found it hard to speak.

"I'm leaving." he mewed quietly. Wildstar was still tired and didn't seem to register what he said.

"What?"

"I'm leaving LeafClan."

"What makes you say that?" Frostpaw sighed.

"Wildstar, there's nothing left for me here. I don't feel right, being here in LeafClan. I've decided to go to ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" Wildstar echoed, "That's one of the other four Clans Moonscar told me about. How do you know of them?"

"Moonscar told me."

"But you don't even know where they are."

"StarClan will guide me." Frostpaw mewed determinedly.

"You don't even know if they'd take you in."

"I do, Wildstar, I have kin there."

"You do? In ThunderClan?"

"Yes. The Clan leader, Firestar, is my father's half brother." Wildstar shook his head.

"Frostpaw, you're crazy. I won't allow you to do this."

"You can hardly stop me. What use will I be to your Clan if I have to be under guard all day and night?" Wildstar glared at his apprentice.

"Do you realize what you will be leaving behind?"

"I do, Wildstar, I didn't make this decision over night." Wildstar waved his tail.

"Fine, go, I won't stop you." Frostpaw dipped his head.

"Thank you, Wildstar." Frostpaw stood and left the den. Frostpaw felt slightly guilty at his easy victory. He knew Wildstar didn't think he'd really go through with it.

Chapter forty four

Moon quietly padded through the forest. The morning air was chilly, and the leaves of the trees were beginning to brown. _Leafbare can't be far off now_, Moon reflected. Wildstar had brought Moon to the LeafClan camp twice before, she new the way fairly well. She soon found herself outside the leafy ferns that surrounded the camp. Sticks and stones had long since been placed between the ferns to better shelter the camp. Moon sat down and waited for someone to come out. She did not have to wait for long. A gray and white tom followed by what must have been an apprentice exited the fern tunnel. They stopped and bristled as soon as they spotted Moon. Moon dipped her head.

"Hello," she greeted them, "Might it be possible for me to speak with Wildstar?" The gray and white warrior didn't answer her.

"You," he replied, "You're that cat Wildstar brought to the camp a few seasons back." Moon nodded.

"I am, you understand that I must speak with Wildstar?" The warrior nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He led Moon through the fern tunnel. Cats stared at her in surprise. A few of them must have recognized her, but Wildstar had never told any cat who she was. The tom stopped outside Wildstar's den and ordered his apprentice to stay. Moon waited outside as he ducked inside and returned heartbeats later.

"Wildstar says you can go in. Come on, Snailpaw, let's get back outside." Moon watched as the warrior led his apprentice back through the fern tunnel. Once they had gone, Moon strode inside the den. Wildstar sat staring at his paws in his mossy nest. He looked old and sad; Moon had seen that look many times in Kara. Wildstar looked as he had been let down somehow. He looked up bleakly at Moon.

"Moon, why have you come?" he asked quietly. Moon dipped her head to her former secret mentor.

"I've come to join LeafClan." she declared somberly. For a moment, Wildstar appeared to brighten, but it quickly passed.

"But… that means Kara must be dead." He mewed sadly. Moon nodded.

"Yes, she died last night."

"How?"

"Peacefully. It was just after moonhigh when Kara said she suddenly felt tired. I asked if she was sick, but she shook her head and said she just wanted to sleep. She curled up and lay down. She fell asleep quickly. When I awoke this morning, I could no longer feel her heartbeat. She had been long dead. I said my goodbyes and left for here immediately." Wildstar nodded.

"I see. I'm sorry." Moon shook her head irritably, too choked to speak. "We shall hold a ceremony immediately." Wildstar stood up and shook his pelt. Moon followed him as he exited the den and leapt up onto the tree stump. Moon took a seat beneath him.

"Let all cats apprenticed or more gather here for a Clan meeting!" Wildstar yowled. The LeafClan warriors glanced at him in confusion, but did as their leader asked. When everyone had gathered, Wildstar began to speak.

"Today, we are gathered for a warrior ceremony. Some of you may recognize the cat you see before you. Long ago, I trained her as a warrior. Circumstances disallowed her to become a warrior then, but now she is ready for the task." The Clan began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Who is she?" some cat called out.

"Her name is Moon. She is Moonscar's daughter." Shocked gasp came from the crowd.

"Moonscar had a kit!"

"She looks just like him." Wildstar waved his tail for silence.

"She will be a warrior LeafClan will be proud of." The Clan yowled in agreement. Wildstar looked up at the sky. "I, Wildstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She has trained hard to understand your code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Wildstar looked down at Moon proudly. "Moon, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Moon declared strongly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Moon, from this moment on you will be known as," Wildstar paused and blinked, "Moonshine. StarClan honors your determination and your wide array of abilities, and I welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." Wildstar leapt down and rested his chin atop her head. "Moonscar would have been proud of you." he whispered. Moonshine licked his shoulder.

"I know." she replied. Wildstar took a step back.

"You've managed to impress me many times in the past," he mewed so all could hear; "I suspect you shall do so again." The Clan erupted into cheering and called out her name. Moonshine closed her eyes. Though she felt uncomfortable receiving such praise form cats she hardly knew, a sense of belonging overtook her. She knew that somewhere, Kara was looking down at her. And she knew that somehow, somewhere, Moonscar would know too.

Chapter forty five

It was a cold leafbare night in the twolegplace. The metal trees cast bright yellow light across the thunderpath. The snow fell steady and slow. A lone monster came into view and sped down the hard black path. Once it had gone, a small black cat bounded across the thunderpath to the other side, and ducked into an alley. His blue eyes glinted as he took in his surroundings. Frostpaw knew going through twolegplace could be dangerous, but it had to be quicker than going around. The snow ceased falling, and Frostpaw sensed cats approaching from behind. He turned, and saw five dark forms entering the alley from the direction he had come. They wore collars; without a doubt kittypets. Frostpaw wasn't afraid of them.

The five cats stopped a foxlength from where he stood and fanned out into a half circle. These cats looked to scrawny to be kittypets. For the first time, Frostpaw realized their collars were studded with white gleaming teeth. These were no kittypets. Frostpaw turned back in the direction he'd been going and stopped. Five more cats had snuck up in front of him and now he was cut off from both directions. The ten cats surrounded him in a tight circle. One, a ginger she-cat with a large tooth pierced through her ear, broke off from the group and stood a little closer to Frostpaw. He swallowed. Frostpaw could see even more cats in the shadows beyond the group that circled him. The ginger she-cat spoke.

"Looks like you strayed a little to far from your territory, roadkill. Right into ours." The cats behind her growled with pleasure. Frostpaw remained calm and dipped his head.

"Then pardon my intrusion. I shall leave immediately."

The ginger cat snickered.

"I don't think you quite get it you twoleg fodder. You happen to be on BloodClan territory. Cats who come this far don't leave, ever!" The she-cat hissed and unsheathed her claws. They scraped noisily against the rough stone-like ground. Frostpaw understood he wouldn't make it out of here alive. He looked up at the sky. The stars shone brightly and the moon cast its glow on the scene. Frostpaw sighed._ Were are you StarClan. Is this punishment for abandoning my Clan?_ The cats surrounding him had worked themselves into a frenzy. They leapt up onto their hind paws and yowled in anticipation. The ginger she-cat pounced, scattering snow with her hind legs. Frostpaw did his best to stare her in the eye as her teeth met his throat, and prepared to meet StarClan.

Scourge awoke with a start. He was trembling, as if he just fought the biggest battle of his life. He cautiously stood up and looked at his surroundings. Everything looked normal; dark, bleak, and barren. Scourge angrily swatted at a low branch. It bounced back and fourth, unharmed by his attack. Scourge yowled his rage to the sky. He longed to run his claws into the flesh of something, but there was nothing here. Scourge realized he'd been trembling again and he suddenly remembered why. He'd just awoken from the strangest dream ever.

_To live is to be evil backwards_


End file.
